Snow
by Black Hawk
Summary: Perhaps the Ancients aren't as distant as we once thought.
1. Snow: I

****

Title: Snow

****

Author: Black Hawk

****

Archive: Please ask first. 

****

Season: Future 

****

Rating: PG, one swear word. If I write more the rating may raise.

****

Spoilers: The beginning of Stargate up to Season 6's"Prometheus." Other than that nothing really.

****

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). 

Here's a seasonal tale for all who are so inclined. It's set in the future where (at least in my version) SG-1 consists of the original members (Daniel, too!) and Jonas. Have fun!

****

Snow

__

Based on the song by Loreena McKennitt, lyrics by Archibald Lampman.

There. He thought he could just make out another scratch etched in the rock that would make the letter a- no wait- that was just a stain from the smoke of fires. Dr. Daniel Jackson sighed, thoroughly frustrated. They'd been on this planet for more than five hours now without a sign of life other than this large cave and it's bizarre structures. There was something about these tablets attached to the wall, however. Written in a language that apparently only resembles cuneiform in appearance, the Ph.D. stood back to take another photograph with his digital camera. He'd have to analyze it more when he got back to Earth. 

The scuff of boots behind him caught his attention and the young archaeologist turned to see Major Samantha Carter. "Oh, hey Sam."

The young woman smiled and simultaneously pointed her head towards the inscription on the walls behind him. "How's it coming?"

Daniel reached behind his glasses to rub his tired eyes. "Not as well as I'd hoped. It appears to be some form of language from ancient Mesopotamia, but I can't be sure. I'll have to study it more when we get back. You?" 

She held out a vile full of rock samples. Dr. Jackson nodded. If only his quest had been as fruitful. 

"Well, campers, whadda we got?" Col. Jack O'Neill strolled into the cave from the weak sunshine outside, removing his large sunglasses. 

"Not as much as I'd hoped," Daniel wearily turned back to the inscriptions. "I can't figure it out."

"Ah. Well. All good things come in time. Teal'C and I are going to scan the perimeter again, then we're off."

Sam nodded curtly. "Yes, Sir."

As the colonel met up with the waiting Jaffa a few feet outside of the cave entrance, Jackson turned back to scrutinize the writings once more. Leaning in closer, he could feel the excited tug of discovery flit across his mind for a moment. These symbols… they looked a bit like… "Ah!" Daniel jumped in the air and put his hands on his head in excitement.

Sam looked up from her packing, startled. "Something wrong?" 

"No. No, it's just I- Sam I think this is a variation of the writing we found on Earnest's planet."

Sam stepped closer. "Really?"

Daniel brushed some more dirt off of the wall, not making it any cleaner but helping him to think. "A very crude adaptation… but I think so."

Sam raised her eyebrows briefly in interest. 

"Sam… this could be a significant discovery. These people could be the descendants of the Ancients."

"But… there's no one here…"

"Well maybe these writings will tell us. I mean we're in a cave. The survivors of whatever happened here would have fled to somewhere like this…"

"Can you read it?"

"I dunno… it's a variation, unlike any known language on earth and belongs to a culture that left our galaxy and maybe even plane of existence millennia ago…"

"So you can't." Sam smiled affectionately, enjoying every second of time spent with her newly "descended" teammate.

"Or maybe I can…" he leaned forward once again, his eyes racing over the writings in front of him. "_Ig haluphth… halumpth ex daeus…"_

"Daniel! Carter! Let's go!" Jack called from the cave entrance. 

"Wait- Jack this is something important-"

"Daniel. It's a cave. Now let's go."

"Sir, this may be evidence that the people of this world had contact with the Ancients," Major Carter spoke up, immediately catching her CO's attention.

Jack adjusted the brim of his hat, his voice more respective now. "All right. Whaddaya got?" Both he and Teal'C stepped forward into the cavern to view the writings on the cave wall in the light of a strategically placed lantern. 

"From what I can tell it's some sort of crude variation of the writings of the Ancients that we found on Earnest's planet. It says something like _Ig haluphth ex daeus_." 

"Meaning…?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"… I have no idea." 

Jack sighed. "Okay. Take pictures. Pack up. You can play with it some more when we get back."

Colonel O'Neill, Sam and Teal'C all began to buckle their packs and stow away any remaining items that they'd used while Daniel continued to scrutinize the wall, unable to tear himself away. He gently traced the writings with his fingertips, speaking quietly under his breath. "_Ig haluphth ex daeus… Ig haluphth ex daeus_…"

"_Ig haleth ek dios_." 

Upon hearing the disembodied voice, the startled archaeologist spun around to face his newest team member, Jonas Quinn. The older man squinted slightly behind his glasses. "What did you just say?"

"_Ig haleth ek dios, ig haleth yen numios._"

Daniel stared wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape at the man who had sneaked up on him. "…You can… read this?"

Jonas shook his head and frowned slightly. "No."

Jackson cocked his head. "Then…how…?"

The younger man behaved as if realization had suddenly dawned on him. "Oh! Oh, it's from a song."

The archaeologist raised his eyebrows in surprise. "A song?"

"Yes. My mother used to sing it to me." The alien looked at his earthling counterpart wearily. "…Is something wrong?"

"Jonas, this is a dead language, I mean as far as we know. It's written in a variation of the language of the Ancients… your mother used to sing this to you?" his pace of speech surged and slowed with excitement. 

"Daniel?" Jack tried to get his friend's attention from a few yards away. 

In response, Daniel held up his hand in a "wait" gesture, his attention still fixed on the more than slightly uncomfortable Jonas Quinn. Jack tried not to let the response peeve him. Daniel was back, and he'd promised himself to try not to let a little squabble get in the way of their friendship again. Instead of issuing a wise-ass remark to the archaeologist's gesture, he decided to investigate, causing Sam and Teal'C to follow him first with their eyes, and their feet a few moments later. 

Jack stood beside Daniel, who was still staring at a rather uncomfortable alien. "What's up?"

Daniel continued to scrutinize the youngest team member. "He can speak their language."

"What?" 

"No I can't!" Jonas responded almost defensively. 

"Yes… yes you can. You just did."

Jonas raised his eyebrows. "Noooo I did not. I recited the lyrics to a song, there's a big difference."

"No, there isn't."

Jonas looked to Jack who was just as confused as he was.

"You pronounced those words perfectly. If they're from a song that your mother used to sing then somewhere along the line Kelowna must have had somewhat recent contact with the Ancients."

Sam darted her inquisitive stare from the archaeologist to Jonas who let his shoulders relax slightly in understanding. 

"So…. Jonas can read Ancient?" Jack tried to sound like he followed where the conversation was going.

"No, but I think he can help us crack the language."

Jonas, for his part, was a bit curious as to why everyone insisted on speaking of him as if he wasn't there. "How?"

"Do it again," Daniel's blue gaze would not relinquish its hold on the alien. 

Jonas shook his head and spoke in an amused tone. "Do what?"

"Speak it…or… sing, it. Whatever it is you did before."

Jonas would have taken a step back to shift his weight if Teal'C and Sam weren't directly behind him. More than a little embarrassed by being asked to sing in front of his new teammates, the young man swallowed hard. "_Ig haleth ek dios, ig haleth yen numios. Fyè yekth humien faltiriros shièn mylaketh ek sienier yon faronth nough…_"

Daniel's eyes were on fire with excitement and wonder. "Do you know the words in English? A translation of any kind?" 

The younger man closed his eyes, remembering. When he opened his mouth Daniel had to restrain himself from hugging him and dancing around in the excitement of discovery and revelation.

"White are the far-off plains, and white  
The fading forests grow;  
The wind dies out along the height  
And denser still the snow,  
A gathering weight on roof and tree  
Falls down scarce audibly."

Sam released the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "That's beautiful."

Jonas smiled weakly. "It was my mother's favorite song. She used to sing it to us when she tucked us in at night," his gaze was distant now, memories of a long forgotten tune bringing back haunting images of his past. 

Daniel turned to O'Neill, his eyes still on fire. "Jack, this is the key to cracking their language." He laughed almost insanely, "It's what we've been looking for. We might even be able to find out where they went, who they were…"

"Meaning of life stuff," Jack profoundly added, his reflective demeanor drawing more than just a casual glance from Samantha. 

Daniel smiled, knowing that Jack fully understood and appreciated the discovery. That in and of itself was rare. 

Somewhat relieved to have the attention of his teammates focused on something other than him, Jonas tugged at the collar of his jacket but stopped in mid-tug when he noticed Teal'C still gazing at him, eyebrow raised. He offered him a small smile then turned back to Daniel and Jack. 

"Okay. I think we're done here. Daniel, you and Jonas can finish talking and… singing when we get home. Let's move out," Jack began for the Stargate, his team following, a hurried Dr. Jackson hastily slinging his pack over his shoulder then reaching for his lantern. 

He should have known. It's a hard task for a culture to disappear completely. Even harder for one as powerful as the Ancients to disappear with little more than tantalizing evidence to their existence. Maybe they weren't as far-gone as he'd thought. Whatever the answer, Daniel couldn't help but feel that he was on the brink of something big, and his newest team member and friend seemed to be the missing link.

__

Author's note: So…whadda you guys think?! Should I continue? I've a whole path I can follow with this if you will. I am just waiting for your consent and affirmation that you will follow me on that path before continuing. Please e-mail me or write a review to tell me what you think and I'll love you forever! This is my first SG-1 fic. 


	2. Snow: II

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so grateful for your support! Here's part 2, and please be sure to send me any constructive criticism that you have to offer! It is GREATLY appreciated!

****

Snow: II

"Here," Jonas Quinn handed Dr. Jackson the piece of paper he'd been working on. 

Daniel raised his eyebrows briefly, taking the paper from the alien's hand. He quickly scanned the words written there. "…This is in English."

Jonas gave a half shrug. "I don't know how to write in the other language. I only know the words to that song."

Without responding, Daniel spun in his chair to face his computer and brought up a digital photo of the tablet from which he believed the song, or whatever it was, to be written. "Could you say it again for me, please?"

Jonas sat back down and stifled a sigh. This had been going on for an hour now and he had the disheartening feeling that they weren't making much progress. He cooperated anyway. "_Ig haleth ek dios, ig haleth yen numios. Fyè yekth humien faltiriros shièn mylaketh ek sienier yon faronth nough …_"

Daniel turned around to look at his new teammate upon hearing the flatness of the other man's voice. Jonas raised his eyebrows and hands in a sign of mock surrender. "If you expect me to sing it every time then-"

"No, no, no, no, no," the archaeologist spoke quickly. "It's just that… well… when you said it there it sounded sad."

Jonas thought for a moment. "I guess it is kind of sad."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, it's a beautiful poem, or song, but-"

"I guess it's just sad for me, then."

Daniel closed his eyes in obvious self-hate for a moment and gave a pained smile. "Of course. You must miss your family very much."

Jonas got up then and began fingering a small statue in an unconscious attempt to shrug off the question's poignancy. "No more than anyone else."

Daniel smiled compassionately. "Sometimes I miss Sha'uri so much that I just don't know how I can go on. Yet somehow I always manage to."

"We all must learn to live with our grief and our fears in our own way." He still was not making eye contact and spoke the words as if they were a chant he'd been practicing. 

Daniel looked down and away. "Yah, well, sometimes I think that the greatest way to honor the dead is to go on in life. But sometimes that is the hardest part."

He heard a small laugh from Jonas, who now set the small statue back in its place. 

"Why don't you go get some rest. I've got enough to work with for several… hundred hours."

"Are you sure?"

"You know how Jack gets when we're late for debriefings. You don't want to oversleep."

The younger man gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks Dr. Jackson. I'll see you in the morning."

Daniel smiled in return, then turned back to his console. He glanced at the on-screen clock. 2:30 am. Jeez. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Maybe he should get some sleep as well. The debriefing was at 0700. 

**__**

~*~

Two weeks later.

~*~

"I do not believe I am familiar with any such custom, O'Neill."

"Sure you are. I thought you helped me do it last year."

"I did no such thing. However, at the time you appeared to be strongly under the influence of a mind-altering liquid."

"Then who was it that helped me spike the punch?"

"Colonel!"

The gracefully graying man jumped and the Jaffa serenely turned to meet Major Samantha Carter. 

"Major, what can I do you for?"

Sam merely blinked her light blue eyes in surprise at his slip. 

"…For you. What can I do for you…" he winced slightly in embarrassment. 

Teal'C merely observed the situation playing out before him, a slight smile on his face. 

"Daniel's made a discovery and wants all of us to meet him in the debriefing room in half an hour."

Jack raised his eyebrows, apparently fully recovered from his earlier embarrassment, or at least attempting to appear to be. "Discovery?"

Sam smiled. "Something about cracking the language."

Jack's eyebrows remained up in a questioning expression.

"I believe the language Major Carter is referring to is that which Jonas Quinn apparently has the ability to speak."

"Ah. Right. That language."

Sam smiled again. "See you there, Sir." 

"Of course." 

Teal'C inclined his head as the Major parted from them. 

Jack offered Teal'C a happy expression. "Well, I'm off to find out who it was that spiked the punch with me last year." And Teal'C was left alone to contemplate the bizarre nature of his earthling friends. 

"Now, obviously what we're looking at is a digital photograph of the tablet upon which the song you hold before you is written. The copy you have being an English translation, of course."

The four members of SG-1, General Hammond and Dr. Janet Fraiser all opened their folders or shuffled through the handouts to find the translation in question. 

"Now, obviously if you look at the translation it's several verses were apparently added in later."

"How can you be sure?" General Hammond flipped through the translation before him. 

"Well, unless the Ancients wrote about cattle and sleighs I think it's fair to assume… anyway, from further study I was able to deduce that in fact only the first verse was directly translated into the language found in the cave. The other verses were apparently added later for aesthetic value or perhaps by mimicking the poet. But the first verse is translatable, meaning that whatever this song is comes directly from a form of the language of the Ancients, meaning that Kelowna must have had contact with them at some point in recent history."

"Maybe they needed Naquadria," Sam offered, glancing up from her report. 

"Yeah, maybe… or maybe something else," Daniel shifted his glance to the youngest alien of the group who was looking through his report, blissfully unaware that everyone's attention was suddenly focused on him. 

By the time he noticed the silence of the room, he looked up in perfect imitation of a deer caught in the headlights. "What?" He smiled uneasily. 

Daniel closed his eyes momentarily, thinking. "Jonas, do you know of any of your planet's contact with the Ancients?"

The young man thought for a moment. "…Well, they built the Stargate…"

"When you uncovered the Stargate, were there any other artifacts, or inscriptions that would suggest the presence of an alien culture?"

"… Not that I know of. I also wasn't on the Stargate program then, so if there were I wouldn't know about it. However I'm sure I would have been informed of anything of significance regarding cultural influences-"

"Jonas…. How did your mother learn that song?" Daniel leaned against the briefing table from his position in the front of the room. 

Jonas blinked. "…From… her mother," the Kelownan shrugged, not really understanding where Daniel was taking this. 

"Exactly. So this song was passed down from generation to generation from the time of the Ancients."

Jonas slightly furrowed his brow and leaned back in his chair. 

"Is that possible?" the General looked from Jonas to Daniel. 

"Theoretically, yes. Oral cultures pass tradition down from generation to generation. The only reason we have the _Odyssey_ is because it was part of the Greek cultural _paidea_ even before the invention of writing. Now, it's possible that the Ancients had contact with Kelowna and some of their oral traditions have survived. We need to contact their planet and investigate this further-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Daniel, think of who you're talking about," Jack leaned forward slightly, raising his eyebrows, knowing that he didn't need to spell out the problems that Earth had had with Kelowna. He of all should know them best. 

"Colonel O'Neill is right. The Kelownans may very well be in a full-scale world war. That along with our recent history with the people should be enough to dissuade any further contact," the General paused, not missing Daniel's heartbroken expression. Jonas wished he could disappear. He felt as though he had a big flashing red sign on his forehead that read 'Kelownan! Kelownan!' "However, in the present state of things I believe that what you're on to is more important, Dr. Jackson. Permission to send a probe through granted. Dismissed." With that the General rose and left the room and its occupants to their respective destinies. 


	3. Snow: III

Small spoiler for "Metamorphosis" (even though I've personally never seen the episode…) and "Prophesy."

Hi there everyone. Thank you once again for your enthusiasm and reviews of this story! They are very much appreciated! I'm so sorry this part took so long to write, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :o)

Sorry 'bout the language. I'm no J.R.R. Tolkien and currently only speak two. I've mapped it out a bit, but nothing too extensive, lol. Enjoy anyway, though! I love you guys to death! :oD

Alyanna: Awesome idea! I was thinking the same thing! ;o)

Cams: Thanks! I look forward to seeing you on this path! ;o)

The Blue Raven: Thanks so much for your input! I treasure it! Glad you're liking it! :o)

Addict: Us first timer's rule! ;o) Love ya babe!

Wolfa Moon: Let it snow let it snow let it snow! I love hearing from ya, sweetie! 

Ash Night: Thanks for the awesome feedback and even more for the constructive criticism! It really, really helps! I'm hoping that you'll see a more active role of Jonas in this part. And don't worry, there's plenty more to come!

Lirenel: Yah! Jonas is my fav, too! :o)

Kalioco: Thanks for the niceties! ;o) I love Daniel and Jonas as a team, too!

And to all others I forgot to mention and to those who didn't review: Thanks for reading! I love you for it! :oD

****

Snow: III

_"And?"_

"And when twice past the moon's new face

When the trees begin to loose their grace

The cold winds from the North and South will blow

And the crops then will no longer grow."

The man's bellow of laughter filled the air and the little brown-haired boy at his side grinned up at his father, his hands holding tightly to the coarse wood beneath his skin as he sat upon the fence. 

"Such a long way of saying harvest time, but I like it," the bearded man's eyes shone as he looked out across the golden, waving fields of grain. "You'll make a fine farmer when the time comes, Jonas. A fine farmer."

The small boy at his side smiled quietly, then, mimicking his father, turned his gaze out towards the fields, watching as the wind gently rustled the stocks of wheat as the sun slowly sank. It's warm rays felt good upon his bronzed, bare shoulders and face as he strained his vision to make out the oh so distant horizon as the sea of fields stretched on. The older man ruffled his son's hair affectionately before placing a loving hand on his warm shoulder and sighing as the sweet smell of the tilled earth and dry summer grasses blew his way. 

Jonas wished that the moment would last forever. This was his favorite time of the day; watching the sunset with his father after a hard day's work. It was their time. He didn't have to worry about his little brother or sister crying or his older brothers pushing him around. It was just him and his father- the man he'd always wanted to be. 

"Jonas?"

The Kelownan jumped slightly at the repeated sound of his name, pulling his mind out of that safe sanctuary of childhood memory and back into the tumultuous present. He looked up from his desk to meet the steady blue gaze of Samantha Carter. "Time to gear up" she informed him matter of factly from the doorway. Seeing his muted nod as the only form of response, she cocked her head slightly, concerned for her friend. "You okay?"

Jonas sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Yeah."

Waiting a moment longer yet receiving no further response she turned to leave, figuring that if he'd wanted to talk he would have. 

**__**

~*~

"Chevron one encoded."

The whir and roar of the stargate filled the room as the giant awoke from its idle slumber. 

"Chevron two encoded."

"You know, Danny Boy, I really hope you're right about this-"

"Chevron three encoded."

"- 'cuz I'd really like to see as little of these people as possible." Colonel O'Neill deadpanned to a Dr. Jackson who was double-checking his gear. 

"Chevron four encoded."

"Present company excluded, of course," he added as an afterthought. 

Jonas gave a weak smile of understanding before swallowing hard as he turned to look at the gate. 

"Chevron six encoded."

This was it. They had no idea what they'd be stepping into. It could be the same, tense planet they'd seen last, or it could be an all-out Kelownan civil war. He could feel his face begin to slightly perspire as his anxiety suddenly doubled. 

"Chevron seven…." There was a hollow thud. "Chevron seven is not engaging, Sir," the voice over the loudspeaker echoed in the embarkation room. 

Jonas could feel his breath catch in his chest and his heart skip a beat as the words sank in. His teammates looked to him. He couldn't turn to face them. He couldn't do anything. A sickening pit of fear had settled in his stomach. 

"I'm sure it was just a technical error," Sam offered.

"Maybe they've just put it out of use for a while," the words of attempted consolation sounded hollow, even to Daniel. 

"No," a quiet voice broke the few following moments of silence. "They've destroyed it." Then, as quietly as he'd spoken, the Kelownan somberly turned and left the embarkation room, pulling off his hat as he did so. The door clanked shut dully behind him. 

"Ah shit," Jack muttered before turning to leave. Teal'C raised an eyebrow as he did so and Daniel and Sam looked at each other wearily. 

**__**

~*~

__

"Momma, Riley says the Petersen's are gonna' shoot old Cody if he goes on their property again."

"Oh hush now. Ain't no one gonna shoot that ol' Cody dog. Those Petersen's are just nervous, that's all. You and Cody have plenty of adventures ahead of you."

The eight-year-old played with his hands as his mother tucked the covers in around him, careful not to wake the slumbering little girl at his side. "Why're they nervous?" he asked quietly, still occupied with the many different things his hands could do. 

The middle-aged woman paused before sitting on the edge of the bed. This action caused her son to stop what he was doing and look up at her, knowing that she was about to say something important. 

She smiled weakly. "Because things are changing in the world, Baby." 

"The Raiders again, huh?" the child asked as he looked back down at his hands.

His mother slightly furrowed her brow. "Now how is it that my little Jonas knows of the troubles of the world?"

The child grinned as he looked at his mother once more. "James told me. He says the Raiders are coming closer to our lands. He says there's gonna be a war again."

"I see he also taught you slang. They're not 'Raiders,' Jonas. They're warriors from another nation."

"Daddy killed 'em," Jonas' voice was growing soft as he began to relax. 

His mother thought for a moment. This child never ceased to amaze her. He was so quick to learn new things and always retained what he had learned. "Your father fought in the war because he had to, Jonas. Now is not the time to speak of such things. Do you hear that outside?"

The little boy closed his eyes as he listened. "The crickets."

"That's right. That means it's far past your bedtime." She brushed his soft brown hair off of his forehead before kissing it. 

"But I can't sleep," Jonas fake complained, attempting one of his tricks to make his mother stay longer. 

The woman at his bedside smiled. No matter how mature he seemed, her Jonas was still just a little boy. It was hard to remember at times, but important. "All right. I'll sing you a lullaby, how's that?"

The child grinned and nodded. 

Stroking his hair, she closed her eyes as she hummed the tune for a moment before singing aloud. 

"Ig haleth ek dios,

Ig haleth yen numios. 

Fyè yekth humien 

Faltiriros 

Shièn mylaketh ek sienier

Yon faronth nough.*

The road before me smooths and fills  
Apace, and all ahout  
The fences dwindle, and the hills  
Are bloted slowly out;  
The naked trees loom spectrally  
Into the dim white sky.

The meadows and far-sheeted streams  
Lie still without a sound;  
Like some soft minister of dreams  
The snow-fall hoods me round;  
In wood and water, earth and air,  
A silence everywhere.

Save when at lonely intervals  
Some farmer's sleigh, urged on,  
With rustling runners and sharp bells  
Swings by me and is gone;  
Or from the empty waste I hear  
A sound remote and clear.

The barking of a dog, or call  
To cattle, sharply pealed,  
Borne echoing from some wayside stall  
Or barnyard far afield;

Then all is silent and the snow falls  
Settling soft and slow  
The evening deepens and the grey  
Folds closer earth and sky  
The world seems shrouded, far away.

Its noises sleep, and I as secret as  
Yon buried stream plod dumbly on and dream." Her child was fast asleep before she finished the song, but she finished it anyway. Smiling, she gently kissed her baby boy goodnight, then wen to comfort another of her babies as her nearby infant began to fuss. 

Jonas jerked awake. Whether he had been dreaming or lost in a very vivid memory he did not know, but his revelation was more than enough to give him a burst of adrenaline as he sat up straight then leaped out of his chair and began to madly scourge through his journals. Finding what he was looking for, he let his eyes race over the page for a moment before sprinting haphazardly to Dr. Daniel Jackson's office. 

**__**

~*~

Daniel tiredly sipped at his new cup of coffee. Ack- too hot. Trying to work on translations while a friend was in obvious and understandable pain was hard, if not impossible. Jonas hadn't spoken to anyone since that afternoon. He had simply closed the door to his quarters. Hell, if he'd just found out that he could never return to Earth and that if he did he'd probably find a pile of nuclear waste he'd probably be pretty upset as well. _Poor Jonas. I wonder if he'll ever recover. He'll probably need a lot of time to himself. I hope he doesn't stop eating or something. Maybe I should try and talk with him? No, that wouldn't do any good. Why would he want to talk to me?_

Just then the door to his office burst open. A frantic-looking Jonas stood in the doorway, his eyes searching the room for a split-second before settling on the form of Dr. Jackson. He spoke. "_Lamántiè_."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"_Lamántiè. Ahím Jonas Quinn, yántór ne Alexei nin Laura durra ek mahra aldebraan. Ah'lam ba lentélo_," the young alien staved his breathless speech as he was now only a few inched from the startled archaeologist, his eyes alight with excitement. "_Ek lungè, ah'lam ba vocè._" 

Daniel slowly rose from his swivel chair, carefully setting down his steaming coffee mug, his eyes growing wide with realization (or speculation for he did not know which). "You're speaking the language?" Daniel asked, the speed of his voice showing his growing excitement. 

Jonas nodded, his eyes never leaving Daniel's. "Greetings. I'm Jonas Quinn, son of Alexei and Laura of the golden fields. I've obtained it. The language- I've spoken it, or something to that extent."

"W-w-wait, wait, wait, wait," Daniel's words were as fast as his thoughts. "You're speaking _this_?" he pointed to a photograph of the tablet from their last mission that was sitting on his desk. 

Jonas nodded with barely veiled enthusiasm. 

"What? Why? How?"

The younger man shrugged. "I dunno- It's like something just clicked in my brain and the words just flooded into my mind."

Daniel just stared in shock "Well… this, this is fantastic! You can speak a language that's close to that of the Ancients. This could open up a whole new frontier- how'd you do it? I mean, where'd it come from?"

Jonas shook his head as he thought. "I was thinking of home… of my mother. I was remembering how she used to sing me that lullaby… then all the sudden I could think in that same language, as if I could all along."

Daniel furrowed his brow. "How can that be possible?"

Jonas shook his head in confusion. "I never learned it. At least, not that I remember."

Daniel merely stared at the young alien for a moment before looking past him to the doorway. "We've gotta tell Sam." 

"Dr. Jackson, it's 1 in the morning."

"I know, but she'll wanna hear about this." Seeing Jonas' slightly confused expression he continued. "It's possible that you have some sort of biological connection- some sort of genetic memory that's just been triggered-"

"You mean the Ancients could have-"

"Somehow influenced your people's evolution. I mean it's not unheard of, look at what Nirrti was able to do…"

Jonas gave a wince of recognition. He knew all too well what that woman was capable of… "So you think that somehow I've triggered a genetic memory that enables me to speak this dead language? What if it's not, what if it's something that Nirrti did?" Jonas felt a small pulse of fear course through him at the thought of undergoing another such experience of Goa'uld genetic tinkering. 

Daniel squinted. "I don't think so… even Nirrti couldn't do something this complex…"

Jonas nodded weakly at the assurance. 

Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go wake Sam."

**__**

~*~

****

* Lyrics in English: 

White are the far-off plains, and white  
The fading forests grow;  
The wind dies out along the height,  
And denser still the snow,  
A gathering weight on roof and tree,  
Falls down scarce audibly.

Based on the song by Loreena McKennitt, lyrics by Archibald Lampman.

If you've never heard the song it's absolutely gorgeous. A clip can be found here: 

http:// www. quinlanroad. com/sounds. Html (except without the spaces… I had to put those in to disguise the fact that it's an address! ;o) ) It's under the album title _To Drive the Cold Winter Away._


	4. Snow: IV

Small spoiler for "Metamorphosis" (even though I've personally never seen the episode…) and "Prophesy."

Be sure to go back to the end of chapter III… I've "fixed" it so the address is displayed. Really guys, you gotta hear this song! ;o)

Also, I'm one of those people who stay away from spoilers and obviously had not seen "Full Circle" when I began this fic, so now it's totally AU, LOL. However, it only is at the moment. Everything might find reconciliation with the series in the end. ;o)

Thanks a millionth time for your enthusiasm! I greatly appreciate it! Once again, I'm obviously starving for constructive criticism. Please, it won't hurt my feelings, tell me what I'm doing wrong so that I can improve! ;o) 

Oh yah. And how are you guys liking lil Jonas? Please tell me your views because while I already have all of the main plot points figured out, you opinions will influence my presentation of the story. 

I'm also once again sorry about posting- I meant to yesterday but got caught up birthing baby goats! ;o)

**__**

Greywolf Lupous: Wasn't that episode awesome? I adored their interactions as well. Why can't they both be on the team? You're so right- they work great with each other!

**__**

Pike: Glad you're enjoying it! I hope to hear more from you soon, sweetie!

**__**

The Blue Raven: Thanks so much for your comments! I always can't wait to hear what you think! I'm glad that you like little Jonas the farm boy. ;o) Isn't he so cute? And, once again, both Daniel and Jonas totally rule together, ;o) Sorry if the childhood scenes are too idealistic… that's what I get for listening to the _Pearl Harbor_ soundtrack while writing this… :op

**__**

Cams: This path is interesting, isn't it? I'm glad you're enjoying it! Nice scenery, huh? ;o)

**__**

BluJay: I like my fics to be fresh, so I often take a new spin on things. I'm glad that you like it. I've always been one to take the path less traveled by, and I'm glad that you're here with me! :oD

**__**

Drakcir: Sorry 'bout the posting! I've been trying to write more since I'm on spring break! I'm glad you like the language, though! I tried to chose words that sounded pretty. ;o)

****

Weesta: Isn't his brain great? LOL. I love Jonas stories, too! And I'm so glad that you're liking this one. Thanks for the review! :o)

**__**

Andrea: I'm so glad to hear your confident words! Thank you ever so much for your support. It is much appreciated. I hope you like what's coming up next. :o)

And to all others I forgot to mention and to those who didn't review: Thanks for reading! I love you for it! :oD 

Oh- and something else important. This format of responding to reviews and such at the beginning of each chapter was inspired by Leafy, who writes great LOTR fics. We love ya, girl! 

****

Snow: IV

__

Old Cody had been barking for some time now. Sometimes he'd perk his ears from his reclining position on the porch then climb to his feet bellowing, not moving, causing whoever was nearest to shush him. Other times he'd up and run off into the distance after a few barks then trot back later, wagging his tail to himself, as if he'd forgotten what he'd been doing. The only time Jonas was ever alarmed by his old friend's behavior was when he perked his ears and whine before running off a few yards in the distance with a couple yips then high-tailed it back and crawled under the deck.

Jonas climbed to his feet then, leaving the small wooden horse on the ground and looked in the direction that old Cody had been barking at. 

"Jonas, keep playin'," Eiffy whined from her position on the ground, clutching her doll in her right fist. 

Just a minute, Eiffy," her older brother responded, distracted as he focused on the sounds around him and in the distance. A cold North wind blew. It would be snowing soon. Frost all ready covered the earth like a thin white blanket every morning when he woke up. The family was preparing for the upcoming harvest. They'd have to be efficient for it seemed that winter was waiting for no introduction this year. 

Eiffy sensed her brother's apprehension. "What is it?" she squinted in the bleak sunlight as the wind swept her sandy hair across her face. 

"Old Cody was barkin'…"

"He always barks. Momma says he can't hear right no more."

"Anymore."

"Huh?"

But Jonas wasn't listening to his playmate now. The sound of his brother chopping wood around the corner of the house had ceased. He took a few steps forward, straining his eyes to see the very distant tree line. Something was wrong. Something was out there… yet now all that could be heard was the gentle hiss and rustle of the wind as it played with the wheat and quiet tinkerings of the child-made wind chimes on the porch. 

Finn, Jonas' oldest brother, appeared from around the corner of the house wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. Seeing Jonas' intense gaze into the distance he approached then attempted to discern what his little brother was looking at. Failing to notice anything out of the ordinary except for the growing unease he felt, he looked back towards his only sister. "You two alright?"

"Cody hears somethin'," Eiffy replied. 

Finn grinned. "I dunno about that. Old Cody hasn't heard much for some time now," the young man playfully attempted to comfort Eiffy, but his smile faded when he turned to see just how focused Jonas was. "What're you looking for?"

"Hear that?" Jonas immediately responded. Finn stared at him. "Listen."

Finn slowly turned his head in the direction of Jonas' gaze. He sighed and began to listen intently. The he heard it. Or at least he thought he did. If Jonas hadn't jerked his head to look up at his brother for confirmation he would have let it slip as imagination. It had been a horse whinny. As the two listened for a few long minutes more they distinctly heard a man's shout echo towards them, carried by the wind. 

The sound of approaching hoof beats caused Finn to turn, but Jonas could not take his eyes from the distant tree line. 

Michael dismounted. "Did you guys hear that?" His eyes were wild as if the suspense and novelty of it all were feeding him with excitement and energy. 

After scrutinizing his slightly younger brother who had quickly caught up to him in height, Finn turned back to Eiffy. "Go inside. Take your horsy and dolly with you. Jonas, I want you to go bring old Cody in." 

The wide-eyed child looked up to his oldest brother with apprehension as Finn took the reins out of Michael's hand and mounted the saddle-less horse. Once mounted, he glanced back at the small black form perusing the fields a good mile off. The wind continued to blow. "I'm gonna' go get Pa."

Michael's eyes were alight. "It's the Raiders, isn't it?" 

Finn looked back into the distance at the still peaceful tree line. "I dunno, but we're not taking any chances," he glanced back at Michael. "Go tell Ma." With that he gave his horse a gentle kick and cantered down the dirt road towards the shape of the farmer.

****

~*~

Dr. Janet Frasier gently pulled the needle out of the young alien's skin, wiping off the area with an alcohol wipe and untying the tubing she had tied around his bicep before drawing blood. "Well, with any luck we'll have these results back this evening or tomorrow." She labeled the tube and placed it in the rack with the others that a nurse took away. 

Jonas merely nodded distractedly. 

Janet didn't need to be psychic to tell what was troubling him. "Jonas, I'm sure there's nothing wrong. It's just a precaution," she pressed her stethoscope against his back and began to listen to his heartbeat.

Sam came in, looking very full of life, as usual. "Hey Jonas, Janet. You find anything?"

"Well," Janet removed the stethoscope from her ears. "Nothing out of the ordinary that I can tell, at least not yet."

"That's good news," Sam raised her eyebrows slightly, her mind already calculating the implications of the information just received.

"Okay Jonas," Janet sighed. "You can go now. I can't think of anything that could be wrong, so relax," she stressed that last word and placed a hand on his forearm in an attempt to comfort him as he slid off the bed. 

Jonas looked contemplative for a moment. "I just can't shake this feeling of… apprehension that I have…"

"It's called anxiety. Probably because the last time you were here you had surgery. That's not exactly something that anyone would like to spend a lot of time reminiscing about."

Sam grinned broadly, then gently tapped Jonas on the arm. "C'mon. Let's go get something to eat." 

With that the two left the infirmary, leaving Janet to continue her work for the time being. She smiled to herself as she thought of the two who had just left the room, then sighed deeply and had to hide a frown when she read who her next patient was. Great. Johnson. When was he going to realize that she didn't care how many pulled muscles he got? the airman was just not her type. She rolled her eyes as she all ready began to think up an excuse to get out of a dinner invitation, preparing herself for anything as she pulled back the curtain. 

**__**

~*~

"Well, all that worrying you did was for nothing," Janet announced as she strode into Sam's office where she and the young alien were working on an artifact together. She plopped the medical folder down onto the desk. "Everything's normal, as far as normal for you goes," she locked eyes with the alien who nodded, looking somewhat relieved. 

"Thank you Dr. Fraiser."

She smiled warmly. "No problem."

As soon as she turned around the corner Sam and Jonas went back to work, then looked up simultaneously when the heard the distinct sound of two bodies colliding and the resulting shuffling of papers. They glanced at each other at first in curiosity, and then in amusement when they head the voice of Dr. Daniel Jackson apologizing as best he could to Janet. However they made sure their smiles were hidden when he entered the room. 

"Hey guys," he muttered in greeting as he entered, trying to re-sort his papers. 

"Daniel."

"Dr. Jackson." The two previously in the room greeted him respectively. 

"Jonas, I was wondering if you could give me a hand here…" Daniel wasn't looking up but obviously searching for something. 

Jonas shrugged. "Of course. What is it?"

"Ah. Here we go," Daniel succeeded in pulling out a large black and white photograph from his pile of papers. He handed it over to Jonas. 

The young alien raised his eyebrows and had to stifle a sigh. "Another variation of the language of the Ancients…" he was getting a bit tired of first cracking the variations and then translating them, but it was the least he could do for his teammate, even if they gained no more knowledge of the mysterious beings than a few riddles and stories. 

"Yes, this one was found in the ancient Mediterranean region. Crete, to be exact, however-" 

Now Jonas was interested. "On Earth?"

"Yes. It had been theorized that it was a branch of Linear A which has never been deciphered, however-"

"You think it's a form of Ancient?"

Daniel looked around for a moment. "Yes, well, at least that's what I've been hoping." 

"So the Ancients could have been on Earth long after we thought they'd left," Sam shifted her weight, clearly intrigued now. 

"Well, it's all just theory, until," he looked to Jonas and smiled. "Until, uh, you confirm it."

Jonas looked up. "Sam, do you mind if I-"

"Go ahead," she smiled. It was so great to have Daniel and Jonas on the team. Sometimes their energy and enthusiasm reminded her of children. But that's what allowed them to work so effectively and efficiently… and to drive Jack insane.

The two practically ran out of her lab, leaving a Sam who couldn't hide her laugh any longer. 

**__**

~*~

Jonas and Eiffy sat at the kitchen table, watching as their nervous mother paced back and forth, their infant brother in her arms. Michael was looking out the window eagerly. Things had been like this for a few minutes now. Cody yawned at Jonas' feet and he reached down to scratch a scraggly ear. 

"Here they come!" Michael shouted before sprinting across the small room and throwing open the door to the front porch. Finn was tying the horse up near the house while their father was climbing the steps into the house. He didn't say a word to anyone but went straight for the storage room where the family kept vegetables, firewood, spare blankets and other supplies. It was less a room and more a small cave dug underground, keeping the things inside naturally cool. Alexei emerged with a rifle in his hand and another slung over his shoulder. He tossed it to Finn who had just entered. Laura looked as if she didn't know whether to shout at him or grab one herself. 

"It's the Raiders, all right," he looked to his family. 

"Alexei, we don't know that for sure. It could just be a caravan passing through-"

"Tom Petersen just rode through here. Said the Wilks farm is burning," he cut off the woman's attempts to calm everyone. "See for yourself," he pointed to the eastern window. 

Hesitantly, Laura approached the window and found a black column of smoke rising. 

A gravely, low voice drew her tear-filled eyes from the scene. "They're comin', Laura. And I ain't gonna let any harm come to you or the lit'l ones. I promise."

"Don't go making promises you can't keep, Alexei," the woman stepped forward, her eyes pleading. "Please. We should take the children and go, go while we still can."

Alexei straightened and Jonas' fear grew. What hope had they if their parents didn't even know what to do?

"I'll be damned if I let any dirty Raiders take my land from me. Finn! Stable the horses." He turned to step out of the house to leave behind two small, scared children and a weeping wife, when Michael's voice made him turn back. 

"Pa? What about me? Don't I get one?" he indicated the rifle. 

Alexei surveyed his family for a moment. "Not yet, son. Not yet. But when the time comes, I know you'll be ready." 

Michael gave a curt nod. 

Alexei let his eyes wander over his family once more and his heart began to break. "Laura… Laura, don't cry," but the woman turned away from him placing a hand to her face to wipe away the tears, still clutching the infant with one arm.

Jonas and Eiffy looked to each other. The two were like twins, separated by a little less than a year. At times it seemed that they could read each other's thoughts.

Alexei approached the distressed woman and spoke to her quietly for a moment before the two fell into an emotional embrace. Jonas and Eiffy watched, twisted in their chairs to see. Alexei looked up, and they noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "Jonas, Eiffy, Michael, come here kids," the three did as they were told and joined in the hug as best they could. Looking up at the sound of the door clanging shut, Alexei beckoned Finn over as well. The family hugged for what they wished would go on for eternity, but at the sound of a loud neigh from one of their horses they began to beak up. 

"Now listen to me, and listen good," Alexei knelt down to be at eye level with Jonas and Eiffy. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that we're a family." He looked up at the other faces around him. "I want you to know that each of you is loved with all of my and your mother's hearts. And, if something is to happen to us, know that we did not go peacefully. Know that we died fighting. Fighting for our land, fighting for each other, fighting for what's right. This is a war coming, and if something goes wrong, find Uncle Richard. He'll take care of you."

"I love you, too, Papa," little Eiffy's voice broke the following silence, prompting more tears and another hug. 

Jonas was beginning to go numb with fear. Something awful was about to happen. He knew it. 

****

~*~

Something awful was about to happen. He knew it. It was a feeling he just couldn't shake and he didn't like it one bit, so instead he focused on the translation at hand. 

Dr. Jackson had fallen asleep about an hour ago and Jonas didn't have the heart to wake him. The poor man rarely got enough sleep as it was. Sighing, he leaned back and attempted to straighten his neck a bit by leaning his chair against the wall and resting his head against the wall. He'd almost got it all figured out. Just another hour or so and he'd have done what Earth linguists couldn't do for hundreds of years. True, he had an obvious advantage, apparently one that was genetic, but he couldn't help but wonder. 

He glanced around the office. The lights were dimmed and the only sound was the hum of the computer and Daniel's quiet snores. Jonas was beginning to feel a bit sleepy himself. 

He noticed a small, ceramic replica of an ancient Egyptian sarcophagus. The implications of this discovery were enormous. He closed his eyes and let himself relax a bit, ignoring the growing hunger in his stomach. If the Ancients were a race that once existed on Earth then left for many thousands, perhaps millions of years, why'd they come back? This Linear A was obviously some form of their language and was believed to be that of the Minoans of Crete, however he could see no correlation. The relation was most likely just made up to satisfy frustrated scientists. And hell, who wouldn't be frustrated? Apparently there was a wealth of Linear A texts and no known translation. Having that much of your peoples ancient history at your fingertips and yet so far away must be amazingly frustrating. 

Jonas smiled to himself as a thought crossed his mind. _They're my people, too_. All humans originated from Earth, so, in a sense, Earth culture was also his culture. He liked that. It made him feel somehow closer to his teammates…

"Jonas?" the frightened voice of Dr. Fraiser caused the young alien to open his eyes and as he did so he heard a crash and shatter of something obviously expensive. He leapt to his feet at the sound and Dr. Jackson jerked awake, his glasses crooked, looking about dazedly after having mumbled something about not being late for a lecture. As the world came into focus his eyes traveled over to Jonas Quinn and Janet Fraiser who stood near the doorway, Janet obviously having just entered. The two were staring at each other in surprise, and, in Janet's place, fear. 

"Wha… What's going on?" he ventured. 

The two ignored him, continuing to scrutinize each other. "Jonas… that… thing was floating."

Jonas looked over to the small pile of painted ceramic on the floor of Daniel's office.

Dr. Jackson strained in his seat to see what they were looking at. "My sarcophagus…" he whined inaudibly at the sight of his shattered friend and loyal paperweight of many years. Life just wouldn't be the same without it.

"Jonas, somehow that was floating…" she furrowed her brow at the bewildered man in front of her. 

Jonas shrugged at a loss for words. "I didn't see anything…"

"What were you doing?" Janet shifted her weight, her fear quickly dissipating and curiosity taking its place. 

"I was…" Jonas took a moment to rub his tired eyes. "I was working on the translation when I decided to take a break. I was thinking about some of the ancient cultures of Earth and what this decipherment could mean to archaeology…"

"Wait… my sarcophagus was _floating_?" Daniel stood, running a hand through his slightly longer than protocol hair. 

Janet nodded. "I came in here to give you this," she handed him an archeological report of some kind. "It must have gotten mixed in with my papers when we bumped into each other in the hallway… and I saw that sarcophagus floating in the air…"

The two looked to Jonas. 

"Don't ask me!" 

They just stared at him for a moment. 

"I take back what I said earlier," Janet looked at the younger man apprehensively. "Maybe you should come to the infirmary… maybe there's something we missed when Nirrti gave you those powers-"

"Well hold on a second. Maybe this is normal."

The two gave the archaeologist puzzled glances. 

"Well think about it. For all we know, Jonas could be, I dunno, part Ancient or something. This could be a perfectly normal function…"

"But then why couldn't I… make things float before?" The Kelownan rested his hands on his hips as he studied Dr. Jackson.

"Well I don't know. Maybe it's part of that genetic trigger. Maybe allowing that language to resurface has unlocked some part of your brain that's directly linked to the Ancients."

"Dr. Jackson, I don't see how that's possible," the other doctor in the room ventured. 

"Why not?" he looked to the Kelownan again. "You said yourself that you learned that song from your mother. Now it's possible that the Ancients had contact with your people within a reasonable scope of time. Maybe even… bred with them. At first I thought that they passed their language on orally, through songs and stories, like the one your mother knew. But now I think it's more than that. Jonas… I think you're part Ancient."

**__**

~*~


	5. Snow: V

Hey guys! Here's chapter V! (Finally, I know, I know! But I'm on summer break now so I should have more and more often! ;o)

Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support you've given me. It really does mean so much, as any other writer reading this knows. I feel like we're one big, happy family of friends, all travelin' on this path together! :oD And I tell you, it's great to have you all here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you! Once again, I'm obviously starving for constructive criticism. Please, it won't hurt my feelings, tell me what I'm doing wrong so that I can improve! ;o) 

**__**

Gwen: Yay! I'm glad you like it! It's good to have you with us! Did you really wake up your roommate? LOL! I wish you better luck with this chapter! :o) I LOVE to hear from you! :oD

**__**

The Blue Raven: LOL! You know- besides the fact that the circumstances would be beyond me- I can see Daniel and Jonas doing that, too! Maybe infected by an alien disease? LOL.

**__**

BluJay Yah! Poor Jonas! He's doomed to be different. Another flashback in this chapter. Hope you like it! :oD 

**__**

Drakcir: Hey sweetie. I'm loving your story! Yay! I'm glad that you like lil Jonas and company, LOL. :oD . Unfortunately there isn't any more of the language in this chapter, but there will be somewhere again! 

**__**

Andrea: :oD I'm so glad you like it! There's a lot of unraveling in this chapter, I hope you enjoy where it's going! :o)

And to all others I forgot to mention and to those who didn't review: Thanks for reading! I love you for it! :oD 

****

Snow: V

They were fluffy today. Nice and white and creamy. No chunks. Usually there were chunks. Usually there were- 

Jonas looked up from the mashed potatoes he was playing with on his plate as Colonel Jack O'Neill took a seat across him. Jack placed his hands on the tabletop in front of him. "So…"

Jonas had frozen with his spoon in the middle of a swirl in his mashed potatoes. He remained how he was, listening attentively for his CO to speak. 

Jack scrutinized his comrade casually for a moment before leaning in so suddenly that he caused Jonas to lean back slightly in self-defense. Jack squinted at the alien. "What am I thinking?"

Jonas cracked a nervous grin, not understanding. "I'm sorry?"

"No, come on, really, what am I thinking?"

Jonas didn't lose eye contact. "…Colonel, how would I know that?"

Jack leaned back in his chair once more, now slightly defeated. "Well, Carter says you can levitate things, why not read minds?"

"Colonel, that was by complete accident. I don't even know how I did it."

Jack sighed, looking around the cafeteria. "Well, you know what they say…"

Jonas waited, then once a period of time had gone by for him to realize that Jack was insinuating something that he just wasn't picking up on, the younger man spoke up. "Actually, Colonel, what do they say?"

Jack turned his attention back to his teammate and rose his eyebrows in unison. "Who?"

"They."

"Who's they?"

Jonas shrugged, setting down his spoon. "Whatever _they_ you were talking about."

"When?"

"Just now."

Jack squinted. "Did I say _they_?"

Jonas gave a curt nod, a lopsided smirk slowly appearing on his face. 

"Oh." Jack quietly stared at his new teammate for a moment longer. "Still nothing?" he pointed to his head and Jonas shook his in response. "Right…well, enjoy your…whatever that is," and with that he rose from the table, leaving Jonas and his mashed potato masterpiece to contemplate their enlightening conversation with the Colonel. 

**__**

~*~

Jonas flinched as the gunshot rang out, piercing the air with a terrifyingly loud echo. He could hear the muffled thunder as their stabled horses frantically pranced about, anxious to flee the approaching hoard. 

Another gunshot followed by another. And another. He heard Eiffy whimper and instinctively pulled her closer as the two crouched, huddled together in the near darkness where their mother had hidden them. They could hear their baby brother crying. Jonas swallowed hard and wiped off a sweaty hand on his overall pant leg before placing it back on the cold, treated wood of the rifle he now cradled in his lap. His father had shoved it in his hands when the gunshots had first started. He could feel his bangs lightly prickling on his eyelids so he used his free hand to push them away. Momma said she'd cut 'em…

There was another gunshot, except with this one could be heard the cry of a man. Slowly at first, but then more quickly, like a rain starting to fall, whoops and war cries filled the air. He could hear the grunts of their cantering steeds, the pounding of their hooves against the packed soil of the road. His breath quickened. 

They were close now. Ever so close. And he didn't want to die. He didn't want his family to die. Why was this happening? Why? 

"Jonas…" a small voice broke the air as Eiffy sniffled. Hearing the fear in her voice surprisingly didn't add to Jonas' but rather angered him, making him stronger. He had to be strong. He had to be for Eiffy. For his family. For his people…

****

~*~

…For his people. He had stolen the naquadria and betrayed his government for his people…. And now who knew if he would ever see them again. It's funny how you try to do things right in life. How you try to make peace and you only cause misunderstandings. How you try to fit in yet you always stand out…

****

__

~*~

"Well, he's definitely different. From our physiology, at least. But not by much," Dr. Janet Fraiser set down her patient's medical chart on the bed next to him while she shuffled some folders in her arms. 

Jonas sat on a bed in the infirmary, his heart rate monitored and an IV in his arm. It felt weird to be in the infirmary, hooked up to a machine when there was nothing really wrong with him. Nothing that he could tell, at least. But it was common sense to receive a full medical examination once one acquired the ability to levitate objects. Except this exam wasn't to make sure everything was normal, but rather to find what wasn't.

Janet now made eye contact with her patient while she continued to address Sam and Daniel who had come to hear the results, as well. "Jonas, as far as I can tell you're physically healthy. However," she glanced up and Daniel, "at Dr. Jackson's request I made note of anything that wasn't exactly 'normal' for Earth humans." 

Daniel casually scratched his head above his ear. "Did you find anything?"

Janet shifted her gaze from Jonas to Dr. Jackson and squinted slightly. "…Yes, but it doesn't necessarily all make sense." 

"Well what do you mean?"

Fraiser ignored the other doctor's question and instead shifted her full attention to the quiet young alien who up to this point hadn't said anything. "Jonas… have you noticed anything different?"

The Kelownan shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I don't feel any different-"

Janet sighed. "Well, from what I gather you have slight physiological differences that would be considered abnormalities if you were from Earth."

Jonas shrugged. "Like what?"

Janet looked at a file she was holding. "Well… you have much bigger lungs than a male of your height, weight and age should have, which means that you probably have an increased lung capacity-"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Is that bad?"

Janet shook her head. "No. It's beneficial, actually. I guess that's why you're such a good swimmer," she smiled at Jonas and Sam smirked. She could have told Janet that off the bat- after all it was that boy's ability to hold his breath that saved her and O'Neill on that flooding Goa'uld ship.

"I'm gonna' have to run more tests, but it's also looking like your cells are more resilient than the average human males'."

Daniel furrowed his brow again. "I know I'm probably just getting annoying here, but-"

"The cells of human females are naturally more resilient than those of males. We have stronger immune systems and are theorized to be-"

"More vital to the social group so you need to survive longer."

Janet looked more than a little peeved. "Yes, in theory. That's why it's a bit odd to find such cells in a human male, however it is most likely a beneficial adaptation your people obtained years ago. We are continually evolving as a species, you know."

Sam shrugged slightly, her hands resting in her pockets. "So that's it? Bigger lungs and more resilient cells?"

"Along with the fact that your brain chemistry is beginning to look a bit more like that of Aiyanna's."

The eyebrows of all three present team members shot up in unison. 

"Something different is definitely going on there, however I wouldn't be concerned at the moment. As Dr. Jackson said earlier, it may be completely normal. Until we know more about what we're dealing with here I wouldn't be alarmed."

Sam nodded and thanked Janet as the smaller women walked away. A nurse stepped forward to release Jonas from the incessant beeping of the heart monitor and IV before disappearing into the shadows once more. Funny how nurses just popped up at the SGC just when you needed them then left when you were done. 

Jonas rubbed his eyes and stretched as he stood, looking to his friends. "Well, looks like I'm not as deformed as I thought." 

The other two laughed as they left the infirmary in the very capable hands of the amazing disappearing nurses. 

**__**

~*~

Daniel hurriedly waved Jonas into his office. It had only been about two hours since they saw each other last in the infirmary, yet Dr. Jackson was obviously very excited about something. Jonas just smiled at the other man's enthusiasm. "What?" 

"I think I'm starting to figure this out. I mean, it's all coming together now. Take a look at this," he handed Jonas a book. 

"_The Aquatic Ape_, by Elaine Morgan. What's this?" He looked up at the older man.

"She's a Welsh writer who's taken Sir Alister Hardy's ideas of human evolution and expanded upon them. Many modern paleontologists favor more traditional views, but I think we've just found something to give her ideas more merit."

Jonas slightly furrowed his brow. "I don't understand. What are her ideas?"

Daniel was always jumping ahead of himself. "Right. Yes- well," he flipped open the page of another book. "As you know human beings are actually great apes. Our cousins are the Chimpanzees, Gorilla and Orangutan, which all evolved later on the evolutionary line than us, but we are still very close. No one has ever satisfactorily explained how humans made the leap from tree-dwellers to plains dwellers. The African savanna was and still is a very harsh environment. It would be an extraordinary leap of evolution to leave the protected canopies to the open, arid grasslands where food was scarce. So some have proposed that first we utilized the seashore."

"That would make sense," the younger man nodded, understanding.

"Yes, the sea would provide an endless supply of relatively defenseless prey. Oysters, anemone, crab, fish, etc. We would have thrived in such an environment. It could also account for our loss of hair. I mean, we're relatively hairless compared to our ape cousins, and the places we do have hair are streamlined. So are our noses. They've evolved to allow water to pass by. We also have the ability to control our breathing, which other animals debatably do not have. In some regions of the world, divers can hold their breath up to 5 minutes without a problem. Look at our hands and feet, we've even begun to have webbing."

Jonas stretched out the fingers on his free hand to examine them. 

"The same author has also argued that that's why we have lower back pain so often. We didn't necessarily evolve to walk upright but rather to be taller in the marshes of Africa, which there were a lot of at the time, and to swim better."

Jonas shifted his weight. "Interesting theory."

"Well, I've always thought so. I mean, it has great merit… and I've got a hunch that you're gonna help further it along."

Jonas nodded slowly, understanding where Daniel was taking this. "So you think that my people are somehow more… aquatically inclined than others?"

Daniel adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps. At least, from what Dr. Fraiser says it sounds like it. Well, think about it. In a primitive society only the strong survive. However, even the most basic communities have the ability to recognize innovators. Now, most paleo-Anthropologists believe that other members of the social group would protect these sometimes less-brawny individuals for the bettering of their group. Their genes would advance minds of the society. I think that the ancients continued to evolve along those lines until they, well, got to wherever they got to and left."

Jonas shifted his weight again. "So you think that these ancient societies that grew alongside bodies of water are actually the Ancients?"

"Or became the Ancients. Most archaeologists believe that societies evolved along rivers and deltas because of the means of transportation, irrigation, and drinking water. While I'm sure all these have a hand in the evolution of societies, what if there's something else. What if the Ancients maintained their water-loving lifestyles?"

Jonas's eyes grew wide. "Atlantis."

Daniel merely nodded. 

**__**

~*~

****

A/N: Sorry- I was in such a hurry to post this that I have not proof read it yet! 

Oh! I also apologize for the relative cluelessness of the characters… it was the only way my tired mind could think of to instigate the long explanations needed. I know that Daniel and Sam and Jonas aren't really idiots ;o)

Oh! And sorry if this was slow- it'll pick up again later! :oD! I love you guys all so much! :o)


	6. Snow: VI

**__**

Hey everyone! I'm finally back from a two week camping trip in the mountains. I was able to get a lot of writing done and am now about five chapters ahead with this story! :o) It'll take me a while to type 'em all, but wish me luck in the War of the Computer. ;o) (I often have to fight for a chance to use it!)

You won't believe what happened while I was writing this! I was sitting on a white sand beach on an uninhabited half of a lake when a helicopter landed about 30 feet away from me! I had to cover my notebook with my swim towel. The chopper crew leaped out and pulled out what looked like a nylon bucket and used it to put out a small uncontrolled fire across the lake. It wasn't that big of a deal but boy was that exciting! I was like- "Wait 'till the gang hears about what happened while I was writing for them!" LOL! :oD I love you all so much! :o)

So here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! 

WARNING: This chapter is a downer, I was almost in tears writing it, but you all knew it was coming. 

****

Pike: Hey, who knows! I obviously feel that the Aquatic Ape theory has merit, and you just may be the living proof that it's true! I loved your stories - anyone who hasn't yet read "The 95th" or "Leviathan" please do so. They're wonderful! And thanks for reviewing "Love From Afar"! It means a lot to me! :oD Okay, let it snow! ;o)

****

Drakcir: Hey sweetie! *Ducks and winces* Sorry it's taken so long inbetween posts. Please don't let it affect your viewing of the story! As for the flashbacks, well, your waiting has amounted to something now! In this chapted much will be revealed. *Laughs manically*. Okay, done now. ;o)

****

BluJay: Great to hear from ya again, sweetie! Aiyanna was the frozen Ancient girl that they found in the season six episode "Frozen." LOL, okay, talk about redundant. If you like, you can head on over to gateworld.net and read a nice episode summary. :o) Oh, thank you so much for your support, I love hearing from ya! :oD!

****

Lirenel: Ooooh, your name sounds Elvish, LOL. Aww, I hope that you feel better soon! (You hopefully already do, since my last post was in June! LOL!) Okay, don't worry if you're still a bit confused- you're not the only one, trust me. LOL. I'll clear it up more in the chapter after this one, which hopefully won't take me so long to post! :oP

****

The Blue Raven: There's my fellow Irish lass! I hope you're well! I LOVE your reviews! LOL. Isn't the Aquatic Ape theory interesting? I know, the backstory is sad, isn't it? Wait, what am I saying, it's all my fault! I'm the one who made it up! *Sigh* LOL. Oooh, I'm so glad to hear that you can "see" the scenes unfolding. See, that's my goal, since I'm also a filmmaker. I "see" each scene before/as I'm writing it and hope that I'm using the appropriate language to translate acting, movement, etc. to the page. Thanks so much for noticing! :oD! Love ya babe! 

**__**

Creatures of darkness may lurk on the path ahead. We shall not pass as individuals. Only together may we overcome this foe. Come! Let us link hands, and defeat the darkness ahead!

Snow: VI

_The screams were unbearable. Jonas pulle Eiffy closer, feeling one of her warm tears fall upon his bare forearm. They were at the front door now and Finn was shouting to his father as they and Michael kept up a barrage of fire as well as they could. _

"Father!" he heard Finn shriek in terror, then a series of sickening blows. Hi terrified mind hardly had time to dwell on the sudden silence of gunshots as a great, thunderous shudder overtook the house. The front door fell off its hinges. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. 

He could hear his baby brother crying. He could hear Eiffy sniffling. He could hear his mothre whispering a final prayer as tears streamed down her face cheeks and she clutched her baby to her chest. Surely they wouldn't harm a woman with a baby...

His mother had backed against the far wall of the small farmhouse. "Please... please, take anything you want. Just don't harm my children."

"Shut up and sit down!" a gruff voice demanded. 

Laura did as she was told wand watched helplessly as large men poured into her home, ruthlessly stealing and destroying on a whim. She hummed softly to her baby as she rocked him back and forth in her arms, attempting to calm him even as she stared across the small kitchen and out the door at her dead husband who stared blankly back, his head in a pool of his own blood. She kissed herc hild's forehead softly.

Eiffy had stopped her whimpering as she listened with timid curiosity. The sounds of wood tearing, metal falling and awful thuds echoed through the walls of the small, obscure pantry they were hidden in. Her voice was a high-pitched whisper. "Whar're they doin'?"

"I dunno," Jonas shifted the rifle in his lap. "Lookin' for stuff, probably."

"Will they go away?"

"I dunno. I hope so. Maybe."

Just then the creaky floorboards warned of a heavy approacher. 

"Tulak! Search that cupboard!"

Laura closed her eyes as she prayed that the Raiders wouldn't find her two children. Her baby continued to wail. 

"Can't you shut 'im up?!" the leader of the attack party angirly gestured towards the baby in her arms, clearly annoyed. Without a aowrd, Laura placed the small bundle in her arms in his nearby cradle and began to rock him gently. 

Meanwhile, Tulak roughly shoved the canned goods and food off the shelves of the small pantry after noticing a handle on the back wall. He grinned. "Hey Solek! I think I found where they keep the good stuff!" 

Laura closed her eyes in a silent prayer.

Jonas heard all that was going on and readied himself. 

Tulak forced the rough door open and found himslef staring into an angry little boy's face. He didn't even have time to react before Jonas' rifle blew a hole in his stomach. 

Upon hearing the sound, Laura leaped from her chair and in a fit of angry frustration, the leader of the war band struck her down with the butt of his firearm. The blow caught her in the head and she was dead before she reached the ground. 

Her baby wailed.

Admidst the ensuing chaos, Jonas and Eiffy clambered out of their hiding spot and raced for the door, knowing not the fate of their mother and driven by pure instinct for survival, leaped over the prone form of their murdered father, past their dead brothers and out into the golden fields of wheat as the sun slipped over the mountains in a woeful godbye and dark clouds took its place. 

Just keep running, just keep running. He instinctively held Eiffy's hand tighter as brother and sister raced towards their only hope for salvation: the woods. 

Yet the angry shouts behind them warned the seven and eight-year-old that their escape would not be without persuit. 

The razor edge of the wheat leaves cut into their skin as they raced through the fields and broke into the wilder lands beyond them. There was a sudden sound of hoofbeats behind them. Upon registering the sound, Jonas released Eiffy's hand and shouted that she go on ahead. 

Too afraid and determined to even ask his intentions, Eiffy did as she was told. Jonas spun about, bringing the heavy weapon which up until then had been mysteriously light in his hand, up anc cocked it. He still had one more shot left. He quickly tossed his bangs aside with a flick of his head then took aim at the first of their persuers. He'd been hunting quail for about two years now, and to hit a moving quail you had to have good aim. This man's head was roughly the size of a quail... bang!

His horse squealed as the reigns were violently pulled back and her rider pulled off to disappear into the golden wheat, dead.

Jonas didn't spare a second to gloat but immediately dropped the now empty rifle and raced after his sister who had frozen upon witnessing the scene. 

"Run, Eiffy!" He followed her into the forest, the air now cold in his lungs as his heart pounded in his ears. The persuing warriors screamed in anger as they passed their fallen companion. 

Jonas followed Eiffy's graceful weaving through the trees, watched in rapt attention as time slowed once more and he took in her every detail. The flow of her dress and brown hair behind her, as if bekoning him forward. Her steps were light and quick, her cheeks rosy from running, her green/blue eyes set on the forest floor ahead of her, her fine, thin eyebrows knit in concentration. That was how he'd awlays remember her: His Eiffy, his beautiful little sister Eiffy. His playmate, his best friend, his argumentatitve little stubborn streak. His Eiffy. This beautiful little girl. 

She had fallen forward after the bullet struck her between the shoulderblades and began its slow trek to her heart. His eyes wideningin terror, Jonas fell to his knees beside her, gingerly rolling over her limp form. She looked back up at him with scared eyes. He gently brushed the stray hair from her face amd ;istned vaguely as answering gunshots rang out as neighbors from distant homes charged forth, riding out to meet the foreign warriors with whoops and bullets of death. The little boy looked up for a moment and over his shoulder and in the gray light of a shrouded sky saw five riders gallop towards his home, firing upon his persuers and receiving shots from the broken windows of his home. 

"Mamma," a small voice breathed below him and Jonas turned back to the dying form of his little sister. 

He tried hard not to sob. "Oh, Eiffy... Momma's not here right now, but I am." 

She smiled faintly and slowly raised her small hand to touch his face, yet a moment after it did so, the light in her eyes faded and her arm fell, limp, to the ground. There was a profound silence that spanned a lifetime in a second as her body completely stilled, her spirit no longer there. 

"No," Jonas breathed after the moment passed. "No...no, please, Eiffy... Eiffy don't go..." but his words were useless and he knew it. His little sister was now lost to him forever and he knew he wouldn be forever haunted by this moment. 

The gunshots continued to rage behind him as his neighbors fought a loosing battle for their land and their families. But he couldn't hear them. He clasped Eiffy's hand and stared down at her sweet face as tears streamed down his cheeks; he lost himself in the world they'd created. Their memories, their laughter, their joy and their fights, their bedtime stories and their adventures. Their hopes and their dreams. Their love. 

He bit his lower lip as he found himself wanting to cry out in agony at his pain. A chill went down his spine and his exposed skin under his overalls began to feel points of cold. It was beginning to snow. There really was an early snow this year. Michael was right. If he were still alive he would have smiled in triumph for it was that very subject he and Finn had been arguing over the night before. The wind's icy tendrils snaked across his face and he suddenly realized that he'd lost track of time. To him he'd only been with Eiffy but a moment and wished with all his heart to go back in time a few moments more, when he was racing by her side. But it hadn't been only a moment ago, he realized as a dull, thunderous sound eventually reached his ears and he turne dto see black billows of smoke rising from across the field. He rose, and on his feet could see that whatever help his fellow farmers had come to offer had been futile. His house was now in flames yet he could hear his baby brother crying from within. Aiden! He was still alive! 

With one last look towards Eiffy and a silent promise, he took off racing through the partially trampled wheat and back to his home. He froze in his tracks when he heard a single gunshot shatter his determination. The Raiders were still there! He dropped to the ground, his small form hidden under the waves of wheat. His nose ran and his ears ached from the cold. Aiden had stopped crying and a sickening sense of reality warpped itself around his heart. He was now all alone. 

The Raiders emerged from the house with their small stolen booty, clambered upon their horses then galloped off down the road, leaving their dead behind to fend for themselves against the carrion-eaters. 

****

~*~

Jonas awoke with a start, shooting upright in his bed, covered with a cold sweat. It took him a moment to orient himself in his dark quarters but as soon as he did, he lay back down in relief. He breathed out a deep sigh. He hadn't had one of those dream-memories for a long time, so why was he now?

Needless to say, he didn't sleep much more that night, yet instead bit back tears and tried to keep the chill from his heart.

**__**

~*~

Gosh, sorry this one was such a downer! :o( But please tell me what you think anyway, will ya? :o)

Oh! Also, don't forget to check out my other Jonas fic "Love From Afar." You can even read it as the same Jonas from this fic. :o) It's a completed romance. ;oP


	7. Snow: VII

**__**

Hey guys! I'm back again, with a new chapter full of, well, stuff. I hope you enjoy! Love ya! :o)

BluJay: Hey sweetie! Oh, I'm so glad that you think I'd make a good filmmaker! It really means a lot to me, since I try to translate what I see to the page. ;o) Yikes! You were in a hurricane? You must live down south, huh? Being in California, I have to worry about earthquakes, but no hurricanes, luckily! Helicopters are pretty cool pieces of technology, and so tempermental! An Army truck must have been cool, though! Keep trying- eventually you will be able to write what you see. Study people, try some acting. LOL, it really does help you to see what body language and facial expressions really mean. ;o)

As for Jonas... I know! It's so sad that he's all alone... and I have no one to blame but myself...:o(

Don't worry 'bout it. I may not have remembered Aiyanna if the episode didn't involve the ever-elusive Ancients. 

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots more explanations for ya! :o)

**__**

Drakcir: LOL, Man, I'm sorry man, that was like, a total downer man. I hope I didn't like, ruin your day or anything man. Like, don't worry man, the rainbow will come back at the end (assuming the rainbow is reconcillation/happiness...)... LOL, no worries. I'm a Californian, so "man" is part of my every-day vocabulary. ;o) Love ya sweetie, and hope that this chapter isn't as disturbing as the last!

**__**

Pike: My sweet and loyal friend! I'm sorry for making you sad, but as weird as it sounds that was also what I was hoping for, LOL. I'm SO glad that you noticed the attention I paid to bring to life the image of Eiffy running through the trees. That was the highlight of the chapter for me, as a writer. I had this image of her in slowmotion... being a LOTR fan, I'm sure you can appreciate the power of slowing down footage a bit (FOTR does it a lot and beautifully so!). I hope you like this chapter too, sweetie! :oD

**__**

Rowe: Why thank you! I'm glad that you appreciated the last chapter and didn't only see it as sorrow. Sometimes that's how life is, as I'm sure you know, and I'm at peace having seen your wisdom in understanding the situation. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks so much for sharing your thoughts with us! :o) I love your name! :oD

**__**

Lori: Uh oh! I hope your art assignment didn't suffer too much! LOL, I'm glad that you like the story. I hope you also enjoy this part. :o) Please come back again. :oD

__

**Aerafel: **What a lovely name! It sounds Elvish,(like **_Lirenel's_** name, too!)

;o). I'm so glad that you, too, appreciated this last chapter. Thank you so much for your support! :o) I really appreciate it! :oD

**__**

To all others who have not reviewed, thank you for reading! As you can tell, we're a little family here and would love to hear from you! :oD

Now we step out of the shadows of this path, and let us breathe a sigh of relief in the light. But linger we shall not, for unforseen tendrils of evil may yet lie ahead...

Snow: VII

"So it appears that Jonas' ancestors have evolved along a line very close to ours. Daniel actually believes that they were the people who ascended and are what we now call the Ancients. They started here on Earth, but like many other ancient peoples, were taken through the stargates to different planets." Janet paused and lowered her laserpointer as Colonel O'Neill made his _'I'm not completely buying this'_ face. She looked across the briefing room from her position by the pull-down screen to him. 

"Maybe I'm just the... idiot of the group... but I still don't see how they became... 'special' in the first place."

"Jack," Daniel attempted to answer his CO's question. "If our theory is correct, then all human beings evolved to be the way we are because at one point in our evolutionary history, before we took to the plains, we began to become marine mammals."

"Jack's eyes became widened in shock at the term and he leaned forward as he nearly shouted "_Ex-cuse_ me?"

Daniel closed his eyes. "Okay, poor choice of words. What I mean is we became aquatic apes. We took the step that none of our evolutionary cousisns have yet taken."

"So... we went from the trees to the water? Honestly, Daniel, where's my fin? I mean, didn't Kevin Costner try this once? If I remember correctly, that movie was a big ole flop-"

"Jack," Daniel chose to ignore O'Neill's _Waterworld_ reference. "Even whales and seals were once land mammals, but millions of years ago, they took to the sea. Now, we obviously never took that great leap, but we took to the seashores, at least."

Jack rested his chin in his hand, finally able to understand where his team's nerds were going with this.

"For one reason or another, our species never took that final leap to become a full-fledged marine mammal and instead turned towards land. Yet still, all of human civillization began at water sources. The Fertile Crescent is full of ancient Empires, all built around rivers."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "And where is this 'Fertile Crescent'?"

Daniel scratched his head a bit nervously. "Around modern Iraq..."

"Okay- you are not poking around there for evidence, so don't even ask."

Daniel looked up from the table, raising his eyebrows. "I wasn't going to."

Jack raised his in response as if his child had just realized his point. "Good."

"Sir," Sam decided to tactfully intervene. "What Daniel is saying is that these people stayed near water. All civillizations start near water, but once they reach a certain technological level, they can branch out and populate other areas. However, we believe that these individuals didn't, at least not at first, and stayed near the water, thus giving them the apparent evolutioary advantages that Jonas exemplefies."

"Large lungs, agile swimmers," Janet offered.

"So," Jack drawled as he turned to face the Kelownan. "You're not human."

"Technically he is, Colonel, just a ... more highly evolved form of us. Or not. His people evolved to adapt to their marine climaes, which doesn't really help one somewhere like this."

"Okay... but... how does this whole Atlantis thig fit in again? I saw something about it in an episode of _MacGyver_-"

"Jack," Daniel placed his hands on the table in front of him, as if illustrating the scenario with a 3-D model, yet there was no model. "Imagine if, as other peoples moved, these didn't. That's how they built great empires. Somehow, this adaptation that they have has given them the ability to process knowledge, to... become inventive, creative, intuitively genius individuals. They could have created great wonders. No one really knows anything about Atlantis except what Plato says, that in a single day and night it vanished into the sea. What if it wasn't really a sea? What if they really left through the stargate that they created?"

"To anyone who doesn't know better, a stargate's event horizon would look like water, Sir." Sam chimed in.

"True," the Colonel conceded. "So there was a whole island of these water people?"

Sam grinned.

Janet spoke up. "Actually, Colonel, evolution on that scale would be very rare, if not impossible for human beings over the course of only a thousand years or so. What I actually think is the case is that there is some sort of recessive gene that crops up every once in a while in these individuals. Theoretically, it could show up anywhere in the world since our aquatic adaptations took place while we were still in Africa, before our species spread out all over the place," she paused, careful of her next words. "Daniel and I believe that some knew of the existence of such individuals. Perhaps one him or herself, and gathered them from all over the world to this one island, Atalntis. There they may have even created the stargate, then traveled through it."

Jack gave her an inquisitive look. "But where'd they gate to? There'd have to be more than one gate."

"True," Daniel responded. "And that's where our theory gets a little bit sketchy. By this time, some or many of these individuals may have ascended and begun to create stargates on other worlds. The best I can gather is that there was a... interplanetary migration. The people of Atlantis left this world behind them, millions of years ago. However, all of these individuals couldn't possibly have left.Some must have remained long enough for the Goa'uld to take them to other worlds, whether knowing of their abilities or not."

"So this is something that one of your close ancestors passed down to you, Jonas," Janet looked the young Kelownan in the eye.

"Maybe it was my mother. She was the one who taught me the song in the first place."

Daniel and Janet nodded simultaneously.

There was a moment of silence.

"So... where does this leave us?" General Hammond prompted.

"Well, for one thing it's given proof that Aiyanna was an Ancient." 

"It also gives, for the first time, a plausible explanation for the Ancients."

All around the table could agree with that.

"...And...?" Jack prompted.

More silence, then Sam spoke quietly to him. "Well, that, and we now know why Jonas is...well... the way he is."

Jack smiled, watching as the Kelownan doodled on a piece of paper in his folder, oblivious to Sam's statement. "Oh... I wouldn't say that," the Colonel replied out loud. 

The rest of the people at the table looked up and over to them, Jonas included, and Sam unseccsessfully hid her smile.

"All right people," Hammond ended the silence. "I'd say that while the findings are fascinating, they give us no real technological edge in the fight against the Goa'uld or Anubis. Not immediate, at least, as far as I can tell."

"I'd say that's a fair assessment, General," Jack tipped his head toward the older man. 

Hammond nodded back. "Dismissed."

**__**

~*~

Jack knocked on the side of the doorframe to Jonas' office. The younger man looked up from his book and smiled. "Colonel." 

"Hey Jonas... whaddya readin'?"

The Kelownan smiled and sheepishly held up a copy of _Angela's Ashes_. 

"Ooo," Jack whined. "Good ole Frank McCourt. Better skip that one, Jonas. Unless, that is, you don't mind reading depressing autobiographies. Hell, I could just tell you the O'Neill family history if you're interested in the Irish..."

While Jack had made his remark in jest, Jonas took it in all honesty and his face fairly brightened at the idea. "I'd love to, Sir."

Jack skipped a beat as the younger man's response sank in. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and asked with a cautiously optimistic "Really?"

Jonas closed his book he'd barely begun. "Sure."

Jack gave one of his rare full smiles. "Well, then." He pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, arms criscrossed on the top of the back. Jonas leaned back in his chair slightly, his body language answering that he was ready for a long tale.

"Well," O'Neill began. "My great-grandfather was the bastard son of a British soldier and a young Irish woman. As soon as he was able, he sailed into Canada, snuck into the good ole US of A, married another Irish immigrant and one of their nine kids was my grandfather. He became a police officer, stayed in the New York Irish area... married, again, an Irish woman. Then there was my dad, who moved to Minnesota to get away from his dad whom he had disagreements with. Fell in love with and married my mother, and here I am." He smiled and Jonas returned the gesture. 

Jack slightly furrowed his brow. "Don't know what it is with the Irish and sons and fathers butting heads, but I soon fell into that trap as well. Except... I joined the Air Force thinking I was teaching my old man something..." Jack trailed off, suddenly guarded. After a pause he broke the reflective silence. "So," Jonas looked up from the desk he'd allowed himself to stare off into. "What's the Quinn family history like?"

Jonas only glanced up momentarily and gave a slight, uncomfortable grin. "Sad."

"Well," Jack gave him a small smile back. "Must mean you're Irish, then."

Jonas looked up at that as Jack rose. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, I see you've already started your weekend, but I was wondering if you'd like to go fishing with me, seeing as you've never gone before and all."

Jonas brightened like a child who'd just met Santa Clause. "That'd be great," he half exclaimed then looked suddenly crestfalllen. "Only... I promised Daniel I'd help him with some translations."

Not really knowing what elese to say, Jack conceded without further argument. "Ah. Well, have fun with your... tablets, or whatever it is now..."

Jonas gave him a 'you-know-I'm-never-down' smile. "I will, Sir."

Jack turned to leave. He was almost through the doorframe when he heard the younger man speak once more. "And Colonel?"

Jack turned, raising his eyebrows. 

Jonas was now standing, looking uncomfortable himself. "Thank you, Sir."

Jack gave him once more a rare real smile. "Don't sweat it, kid. The offer still stands if you ever actually get some free time on one of these in-between mission weekends." 

Jonas grinned. "I'll remember that, Sir."

Jack left it at that, but for some reason felt a foreboding tugging at his heart, telling him not to leave. _Ridiculous. I finally start to warm up to the kid and now I'm feeling wrong about it? I've never even really given him the chance to bond with me the way I did with Daniel._

As he passed the comissary and spotted Carter and Teal'c within, all previous intuitions of foreboding were lost. 

**__**

~*~

Two Days Later

~*~

Colonel Jack O'Neill pushed his way through the hallways of the SGC, still in civillian garb.

He stepped into General Hammond's office and paused when he saw the older man using his red phone. 

"Yes, Sir... no, I understand, Sir. Of course... I will. Thank you, Sir. Goodbye." Hammond hung up the phone then stood to greet O'Neill. "Colonel, thank you for coming in on such a short notice, but we have a situation here."

Jack bit back a sigh. _Don't we always..._

Hammond gave him a rare, almost pitying gaze. 

When Jack noticed this he straightened his posture, now tense. Whatever this was was serious and involved him directly. "General?"

"Colonel, as commander of SG-1, I felt that you should know first."

Jack took a step forward, his voice grave. "Know what first, Sir?"

"This morning two representatives of the NID came into my office. They handed me this," he passed the official-looking paper over to the colonel. 

O'Neill glanced at it. "What the hell did they want?"

Hammond looked patronizing. "They've taken Jonas Quinn into custody."

**__**

~*~


	8. Snow: VIII

Hey guys! Well, I'm finally back! My busy summer is coming to and end, and with the new school year I believe I may have more time to post! Funny that, I always thought it would be the opposite! :oD

I hope you are all well! :oD

****

BluJay: Hey sweetie! I hope my "tips" come of good use to you when you are writing next. :o) It's the least I can do. :o)

The NID will be fleshed out a bit more, but if that's not enough for you I suggest you check out the FQ's of some fan sites. I'm sure they'll explain better than I can! ;o)

I've actually never seen all of _Waterworld_ *ducks various thrown objects* But the parts I have seen were cool. I'll have to watch it all sometime. :o) I like the Way that Jack tries to bring up pop-culture, too. 

Aww, so one in Texas says "sweetie"? Well, I'll always call ya sweetie from now on! LOL. :oD Enjoy this chapter! :oD

****

Drakcir: LOL, I'd love to see your goldfish impression sometime! :oD Glad you like the _MacGyver_ mention and his family history. I actually started off by writing the history of the Irish side of my family, then decided that was too personal and changed it a bit. A lot. LOL. But I'm glad you found that it was in character! :oD

Yikes, looks like this chapter will only aggravate you more. But yeah, don't worry, our rainbows will come back! :oD

Woohoo! You get why it's called "snow" now? Yay! Well, I'' reinforce the reason at the end of the story, likely the last scene, so it' sokay if any of you others out there are still in the dark. :o) It feels funny to be writing a story called "snow" when it's summer in my oart of the world... and we never get snow in the winter, anyhow, LOL. ;o) Love ya- and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :oD

****

Pike2: LOL, how was the "West Wing"? I've seen parts of it and it's fantastic. :oD I'm so glad that you're liking this story and took the time to review! :o) I hope you enjoy this chapter! More soon! ;o)

****

Andrea: LOL, Yes, I suppose I was evil and left you with a major cliffhanger... and the NID at that! Sorry! Glad you understand, though. Enjoy this chapter! I've worked hard on it, :o) Love ya! :oD 

****

Lori: Oh my, I certainly hope that you art assigment is done by now! ;o) Lucky that there are friends in the world, huh? :o) I'm glad I can count onyou as one of mine! :oD Don't you just hate the NID? Well, not hate... strongly dislike, right? LOL. ;o) Love ya babe, and I hope you're enjoying/enjoyed your holidays! :oD

****

Sk023: I read you review and grabbed the computer screen then bit my lower lp, fighting back tears of guilt. Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. But I mean, that was my goal- to make people sad, because that's what I needed to accomplish... so does that make me wicked? I'm sure in some sense it does, but it's all just part of being a storyteler, right? 

Gosh, I hope your mailman recovered. I can relate to how you feel (I am a nanny, and while it's not the same as having your own child, I still feel like a mother most of the time :o) ) about the scene with his family and baby brother. Unfortunately, that last gunshot and the silence of the infant was meant to mean that the baby was killed. (note to self: don't be so twisted and evil! :op). 

Thanks so much for the compliments, I shall hold them dear to my heart always. Seattle, eh? Well, that's another thing we have in common. The North Pacific. ;o) 

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! It was great to hear from you and I hope to agan! :o)

****

Arafel: LOL, glad you liked the _MacGyver_ reference. Don't worry, we'll see more action from Jonas in this chapter! :o)

****

Mystical3: Glad to hear from you! Here's the newest chapter! :o)! Love ya! ;o)

**__**

I'm so grateful to have such friends on this path with me. Your courage and your strength feeds mine. Now, come, let us rest a moment, then continue on our journey together, to await the bold adventures around each bend in the path. I love you guys! :o)

****

~*~

Snow : VIII

~*~

Jonas awoke in a cool, dry place. Moving his head slightly, he felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. Gingerly, he raised his right hand to the sore spot on his neck, where the syringe had stuck. After a few minutes of breathing shallowly, he felt stable enough to slowly sit up. He was in a small room with only a bed. Before his feet touched the floor, there was a loud, echoing click of a distant door being opened, then a few seconds later the door to the room he was in clicked open. 

Two guards on the outside stepped aside to allow entrance to two people. One was a dark-haired man dressed in black, the second a graying man with glasses, a lab coat and a fake smile. 

"Hello there. Mr. Quinn. What you're feeling right now are the effects of the tranquilizer we gave you. I trust your journey was a safe one?"

Jonas eyed the man in black wearily. When he spoke he found his voice slightly hoarse from disuse. "Well," he cleared his throat. " Seeing as I was unconscious I couldn't really tell you."

The man in black smiled. "I see Colonel O'Neill's humor has begun to rub off on you."

Jonas shrugged slightly, his nausea quickly dissipating. "That, and the fact that I have a sense of humor of my own."

The man in black smirked. "We'll have to see about that." He paused, then extended his hand. "I'm agent Malone. This is Dr. Dougal." Jonas ignored the offered hand and stared at the smaller man who gave a nervous smile back. _He didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit. _

"What's this all about?"

Agent Malone shited his weight, putting on his NID mask. "You are currently in a top secret NID research facility. That's why we had to knock you out to bring you here."

Jonas interrupted, not caring to show respect for these men who so obviously had little for him. "I was inside the back of a van. I don't think I could have seen anyway."

"Well," Malone pasted on another fake grin. "You can never be too careful when dealing with aliens."

Jonas slightly furrowed his brow and shifted his weight. _Yeah, this was definitely bad._ Figuring he had nothing to lose, Jonas kept up his rebellious streak. "Yeah, I'm surprised you're brave enough to stand in a room with me, seeing as how dangerous I am."

"Well, from what Dr. Dougal tells me, you have the potential to be very dangerous."

Jonas couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Who were these idiots?_ "Really?" 

Malone chose to ignore his last remark and instead kept his tight smile on his face. "I can already tell that you're going to be a handful," his voice rose a bit as he continued. "Luckily, I've authorized Dr. Dougal here to use whatever means necessary to accomplish our objectives."

Jonas paid the other man's intimidation attempts no heed. "And what exactly are your 'objectives'?"

Malone laughed hollowly. "My boy, in due course you will find out. Until then, rest assured that you are an important contribution to our planet." With that he turned to Dr. Dougal, gave a curt nod, then left the two men staring at each other. 

Jonas had a cold, fear-filled feeling sinking in his stomach. He didn't like the looks of either of these men, or this place. _I just want to go home._

"Well, Mr. Quinn. It's a great honor to have you here. Our research together will be absolutely invaluable. I've had the opportunity to study one of the corpses of the, of uh, your kind-"

"Aiyanna..." Jonas spoke the name to himself. So that's where the body had gone. 

"Yes, um, I believe that is what you called her. Well, in any case, it will be wonderful to see how your body works... well, while still living," the man chuckled at his own bizarre joke. 

Jonas wiped the sneer off his face before it really started, then swallowed hard. Whatever they had planned here was not going to be pleasant.

**__**

~*~

The now four-person team of SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser sat around the table of the briefing room, trying to come up with a solution to the problem at hand. 

"General," Sam looked more than a little pissed. "They can't just barge in here and apprehend base personnel."

"Actually, we can," the voice from behind startled most of the room's occupants. All turned to see a man in black flash his badge.

Hammond rose. "SG-1, this is Agent Leroy. He is the NID representative who kindly agreed to join us in this meeting," he paused, eyeing Jack and the man. "Gentlemen, please don't make me remind you that we are working for the same government."

"Except that some of us are... honest," Jack glared at the man before him.

"I'm sure that you'll find that our actions were entirely legal, Colonel." Leroy took a seat.

"Yeah right," Jack muttered under his breath. "Agent Leroy, is it? Your agency currently has a member of my team. I want him back."

Leroy gave him one of those fake understanding smiles that he and his freinds were so good at. "I'm sorry, Colonel, but that just won't be possible."

Jack leaned forward slightly. "Oh yes it will."

Blinking at Jack's insolence, Leroy spoke through gritted teeth. "You know the mission statement of the NID has always been to monitor SGC operations and make use of and alien technology that could be beneficial to Earth and/or the fight against the Goa'uld. The situation here is no different. You discovered a piece of alien technology, we took it upon oursleves to put it to good use."

Sam made a disgusted face and Teal'C leaned back in his chair, obviously attempting to quell his anger. 

"Except for one major difference," Daniel quietly yet powerfully broke in. "Jonas isn't a piece of... alien technology, he's a human being."

Leroy eyed him curiously. "According to your findings. Dr. Jackson, he's not."

Daniel merely furrowed his brow. "Okay, I'm missing something here."

Sam leaned forward. "What exactly do you think he has to offer? He's already told us all he knows about naquardia."

"It's not naquiadria that we're interested in, Major." Upon seeing her disgruntled face, Leroy continued. "Mr. Quinn has the ability to do things no one in this room can. Dr. Fraiser, you yourself witnessed him levitating an object. We intend to put his... unique abilities to good use."

Dr. Fraiser was about to respond when Sam's incedulous voice broke in. "He can't control that. It happened almost by a fluke. You're wasting your time."

Leroy grinned once again. "Oh, we'll see about that. Our doctors tell me he has much potential. He may not know how to control these abilities at the moment, but in time and with our training he will learn to harness them."

"Your doctors are wrong. The only major physiological differences that Jonas may have are on the genetic/cellular level. Major Carter is right. You're wasting you time." Dr. Fraiser stated.

Leroy narrowed his eyes slightly. "Interesting. I'll have my doctors take note of that." He rose. "Well, if that's all your questions, I'd rather avoid further insults and take my leave. General."

Hammond nodded to him and the other man strode out of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, it was a pleasure."

As soon as he disappeared there was a moment of silence. 

"Is the NID really all assholes or it it just us who get lucky and meet the rotten ones?" Jack asked. 

Hammond ignored Jack's ponderings. "Colonel, as far as I can see we have no way out of this. As much as I regret to say it, we're just gonna have to sit on this for a while. Perhaps after a short period of time the NID will realize the validity of Dr. Fraiser's research. However, until further notice, I want us all to sit quiet. Something's going on here and I'm not sure what."

**__**

~*~

Jonas was seated at a long table in a bland room, Dr. Dougal in front of him. The two stared at each other; one curiously and the younger with slight contempt. Dougal shifted in his seat. "What will it take for you to tell me how to build the stargate?"

Jonas closed his eyes in exasperation. "Look, as I told you before, I don'k know how."

Dougal took a breath. "I grow tired of your lies." He rose from his chair. 

Jonas gave him a pleading look. "They're not lies! I have no idea how to create a stargate! How would I, anyway?"

Dougal stared at the wall in front of him, his back to Jonas. "Oh, I'm sure you've come across it in your research. You speak the language of the Ancients, after all." 

Jonas gave him a blank look. "Not by choice."

Dougal gave him a wan smile. "Why don't you speak some now. You'll get out of here a lot quicker the more you cooperate."

"I'm not telling you anything until you promise to return me to the SGC. At least allow me to speak to my commanding officer."

Dougal gave him a false patronizing smile. "I'm sorry, young man, but that just can't be done. Why don't you tell me about your life at the SGC prior to your arrival here and anything that may be significant to your development of these... unique abilities, thus far."

Jonas sighed. It had been like this for nearly an hour now. He'd had more lively conversations with walls. Just as soon as he thought he might be getting somewhere with the doctor the man would revert back to his old question asking. This man was infuriatingly good at frustrating one. There was a long silence as he hung his head in exasperation. After a few long minutes, Dougal's impatience grew and he began to speak once more. "Alright then, if you want to play this-"

"Aí mekal le ek SGC furín... le'mo ne mália nín esaltú. Ah'lamef malían masareth sílo naün. Ah sham gallo ísea creta." He looked up then, at the meek man. "Nín dío íman bélo kaf ne eko."

Dougal pulled his eyes back into his head and smiled. "Good. I see that we're making some progress. Tell me, what did you say?"

Jonas smirked, then grew serious. "I said... my life at the SGC was full of friendship and hope. I had friendship like never before... I miss them very much." His eyes then gleamed. "And you are a sorry waste of flesh."

Dougal pulled his head back slightly. "Really? You said that?" There was a slight amused smile on his face.

Jonas' gaze did not falter. "It's not like you have a dictionary to double check with."

The doctor eyed him as a cat does a mouse. "True..."

Jonas felt uncomfortable under his preying gaze but did not show it. Just then the other man's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Leroy? Is that you? You're breaking up. Okay, I can hear you now. Yes, actually he's here with me at the moment," he glanced at Jonas as if the younger man were a child who didn't understand what was happening. "Really? _Really?_ Fascinating... I'll be sure to conduct my own research in that area. Uh-huh. Uh, no, not yet. Some, but not much. Yet this news intrigues me. I'll be sure to. Alright. Thank you, Leroy. Goodbye." He flipped the phone shut and turned to Jonas with a devious smile. "Well, that was one of our representatives. Apparently, your friends at the SGC have given us some important insights into our research." 

Jonas leaned back, his brow furrowing slightly. This was going to get bad- he knew it. If he had any hope of escaping it was a moment like this, when he was alone in a room with a smaller man...

Dougal began to write some notes on his clipboard. If he was going to act, he better act now.

Standing slowly he edged away from the table, careful that the combat boots of his SGC uniform did not creak. When Dougal turned back around he was more than surprised to find himself face-to-face with the young alien. Well, perhaps face-to-neck would describe their situation better, seeing as the doctor was a few inches shorter than the young alien. Before he had the chance to scream, Jonas grabbed the man by the neck and pressed him to the wall, telling himself that this was the right thing to do and the only hope for escape, even if it did mean harming this man weak in mind and spirit. 

His eyes were wide behind his glasses as he stared up at Jonas' troubled expression. 

"Now, let me tell you what's going to happen," the Kelownan began trying to sound as intimidating and sure of himself as he could. "You and I are going to walk out of this door pretending we're going somewhere down that bleak hallway and out of this place." As an addition, he added what he hoped Colonel O'Neill would have said in his situation. "Gotcha?"

Dougal swallowed, considering his situation. "And if I don't cooperate?"

The ever observant Jonas reached into one of the man's lab coat pockets and withdrew something that he had seen the doctor fiddling with. He brought the syringe up to his mouth and bit off the cap. "Then you'll get a full injection of whatever this is, and, seeing as you had it, I'm sure it's less than pleasant."

Dougal blinked several times, fear evident in his gaze. "Alright," he consented. "Just don't get us shot."

Ignoring the statement, Jonas released his grip on the other man and grabbed his arm instead, then knocked on the door; the guards opened it. "We're finished here," Dougal squeaked out when Jonas squeezed his arm harder. The first guard nodded and moved to allow the two passage. Jonas kept the syringe concealed by his hand. 

The two were halfway down the hallway and Jonas was beginning to feel the joyous glimmer of hope when Dougal suddenly began to yell. "Hlep! Help! He's taken me hostage!"

Jonas was so surprised to hear the sniveling man make such a bold move that he didn't have time to even think of an appropriate course of action to react with. He didn't really care to hurt this doctor, he just wanted to go home, so instead of following through with his alleged plan of injecting the man with the contents of the syringe. His mind raced, hoping for a way to escape from his current situation. Before he could ponder the question very long, a rifle butt connected with his temple, sending his to the ground in dazed agony. As soon as he was on the floor, Dougal unecessarily grabbed the syringe and squeezed past the guards holding down the unresisting, barely conscious man. "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this," Dougal muttered as he yanked up the young Kelownan' sleeve. "But you brought it upon yourself." With that he injected the full syringe into the Kelownan's system and what was already confusion to Jonas faded away to mere voices, then darkness.

****

~*~


	9. Snow: IX

****

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so darned long to update! Grr... as if this summer wasn't busy enough this school year promises to be a bit demanding (as it should be). But I'm learning a lot which is good... like Jonas I am a total addict to learning. You can guess what my favorite TV channels are, huh? ;oP

SO! I'll keep on trying to update as often as I can! I hope you guys are still with me! I'd hate for our lil family to break up! :*o(

Now... on with review replies! :oD

Lori: So how'd your art assignment go? Well, I hope! Thanks for reading babe, and I hope you don't hate me for making you wait so long for this meager update! Love ya girl! :oD

****

Mystical3: Poor Jonas indeed! I'd definitely hate to be in his position... especially in this chapter... but don't worry! I'm not as sadistic as I seem (well, I hope not, at least!) :oP Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you soon! :oD

****

Pike2: Sorry it's taken me the change of the season to update! What's "holibobs"? LOL. I hope you can sleep now! Please don't sue me for sleep depriation... LOL. Okay, well, enjoy your "West Wing" and don't forget to review! I mean, um, did I say that out loud? Pathetic, huh?... ;oP

****

Drakcir: o_0 I'm as bad as the NID?! *Looks about sheepishly as realization dawns then crawls under desk.* Now, what evil author leaving you at a dreadful cliffhanger for over a month would drive you to say something like that? Heheh. Okay, yah, on with the story! Thanks girl for always reviewing. It means a lot to me. :oD

****

Tibby: Sweetie! Okay, well, here you go! A brand new chapter just for you, eh? *smiles smugly* Enjoy! 

****

Jill: Hey there! Here's some more for ya! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! :oD

****

Tibor: 0.0 You know my e-mail address???! How the heck do you know that?! You stalker freak! Get out of my life! :oP Yeah right... that's why its's posted in my profile... to get menacing threats like yours! Actually, your's wasn't menacing at all... I just applied a negative connotation...er... enough semantics. On with the story! Enjoy! :oD

****

Universal Whipping Boy: "Ek!"? Hey! I've made that sound before, too! :oP How are ya? I hope you enjoy this new bit! Love ya! 

****

The M: OMG! *Squeals and jumps up and down while poining her finger back at M!* This is SO cool! Far out, dude! We meet again! :oD I changed my pen name to match my new e-mail address (my old one was so clogged with junk mail every day that I didn't have storage space for actual letters!). I'm so glad you were able to find me! :oD 

As for "Running Ghost"- don't worry, that fic is one of my babies, LOL. It's (as I'm sure you know) not finished yet but I do intend to finish it. The current lack of inspiration is what's kept me from finsihing it thus far. But don't worry- it will be done... some time! :oD

This is so cool that you like Jonas, too! I love it! Well, okay girlfriend, catch ya later! Hope to hear from ya soon! 

**__**

A black hawk soared above the group of travelers, scouting the countryside ahead. Long was she gone and patient her family of friends was ere she returned with the autumn, leading them on once more down the ever twisting and winding path, through the intermittent shadows that lay ahead...

****

Snow IX

__

~*~

Three Weeks Later

~*~

Jack paced back and forth outside of Hammond's office. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel all eyed him from their seats wearily. They were all suffering from anxiety as they waited for news on their friend who was, in their opinion, kidnapped. 

Colonel O'Neill, however, seemed to be the only one expressing his anxiety physically. It had been roughly three weeks since Jonas' disappearance and they were all having trouble just sitting around and waiting until the NID go back to them. And their rough history wit the the NID wasn't helping any. 

"I should have taken him fishing," Jack finally broke the tension-filled silence. "I invited him but he had too much work to do. I should have just made him go."

Sam looked up woefully at her guilt-ridden CO. "Sir, there's nothing any of us could have done. Even if he was fishing with you the NID would have found him."

"At least they would have had more of a fight to deal with than this place!" He shoouted the last three words with frustration. 

Sam closed her eyes, sharing in his pain. 

Daniel glanced up. "Jack, we're all upset, but it's no one's fault."

"Like Hell it isn't! Those SOB's think they run the place. I'm sick of saving their asses. They need to be dealt with."

"I hold a simliar distaste for the NID, O'Neill," Teal'c chimed in. "However, my friendship with Jonas Quinn is stronger than any feelings of vengence. For the time being, I am content to be patient."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's the Jaffa way of dealing with things but I still wanna' kick their sorry asses. They've gone too far this time."

Daniel closed his eyes in slight exasperation before opening them again. "Jack, if we do anything rash it may ruin any chance we have at getting Jonas back." 

Jack paused, eyeing his team unbelievingly. He spoke quiety. "So that's it? We're just gonna' sit around here, waiting until they feel like talking to us, letting them walk all over us?"

"If it means the safety of a friend, then yes, O'Neill," Teal'c's voice had risen slightly to make sure his words held their desired power and effect. 

Jack merely stared into space for a moment in thought, before blinking back to reality. "Right." He slowly sat down and rubbed his hands over his tired face. 

A few minutes later, Hammond's door opened and the four entered his small office, slightly crowding it. 

"I just got off the phone with our liason with the NID. Apparently Jonas Quinn is being held in a secret facility about three hours from here. She says they hope to gain beneficial insights into biological defenses."

Jack blinked dramatically. "Biological... what?"

"Colonel, I know no more than you do in this matter. However, the bottom line is that they're not cooperating and don't seem to be willing to." He paused, looking in turn at the remaining faces of SG-1. "Now, if there were to be an unauthorized reconaissance mission that I didn't know about the floorplans and other information about this facility are currently being faxed to Colonel O'Neill's office." The older man's eyes twinkled. 

Jack's face relaxed into a grin. "That's all I needed to hear ya' say, General." With that he spun on his heels and left the small office, Teal'c raising an amused eyebrow and Sam and Daniel giving each other amused glances before leaving to follow him.

**__**

~*~

The world was spinning around him, flashes of sounds and memories, blurs of color and every once in a while, a hand touching him and voices. First hot, then cold, always on the verge of vomiting. After a long while, while the heat and panicing confusion cleared a bit, he was able to open his eyes and view the real world. It was blurry at first... everything was terribly fuzzy, then things came into focus. He was in the corner of his small room, his head leaning against one wall and when he moved it he realized that he must've slept like that. Looking down at himself he noticed that he'd been stripped down to his white, sleeve-less undershirt and uniform pants. He had the vague memory of being hot...

He rubbed his face with his hands, attempting to clear the muddied waters of his mind. He rested with his head on his arms over his knees for a long time until he heard the now-familiar click of a distant door opening and the scratch of a kew opening the door to his room. 

He blinked up wearily at the dark figure in the doorway. The smell of cheap cologne burnt his nostrils. Malone... "I see that you're finally up and at 'em," the agent stepped into the room, moving aside for Dr. Dougal who immediately approached the still groggy alien and began to listen to his heartbeat. Jonas could do little to remonstrate. 

"What you're recovering from is a small overdose of a new drug we've designed. It's a... precaution against escape, you might say. You are now addicted to it, and even if you ever manage to leave this place you will die from withdrawl. The drug has no effect on your senses or abilities when used sparingly, as long as you take it every twnty-four hours or so."

Dr. Dougal was now monitoring the younger man's blood pressure. Jonas glanced at him slightly apprehensively, now more alert due to the dire news. 

"When you do as we ask, you will be allowed your daily quotia of this drug. When you don't... you'll skip a dose. Don't worry, the effects will be agonizing, but only life-threatening if you are not administered more within..." he looked to Dr. Dougal. "Twnety-four hours, is it? Yes, I believe so. So you can survive for two days on your own now, one of them riddled with pain." He had a ghost of a smile on his face and his voice was cheerful, as if anouncing to a new father the birth of his healthy child.

For the first time since he'd come to this place, Jonas felt truly defeated. What hope did he have now if what Malone said were true? He felt his heart sink and despair entered his thoughts. 

Dougal backed away, finished with his exam, and Malone noted Jonas' downcast eyes. He smiled triumphantly. It always felt good to break another's spirit. "Not so cocky now, are you, alien boy?'

Jonas didn't even look up in response to the taunt. He didn't need to. He could hear the satisfaction in Malone's voice. Instead, his voice just barely more than a whisper, he said, "Please, just go away."

Malone smiled once more. "As you wish. I'll leave you with the comforting thought that you'll never be alone. We'll keep coming back... and back... and back," he paused for effect. "You have no rights, Jonas Quinn. You're an alien refugee in a world superior to yours in every way."

Jonas felt his heart and despair sink even deeper. 

Malone stood slightly taller then left the room with Dr. Dougal. The door clicked shut with a hollow clang and Jonas felt a tear snake its way down his cheek. 

As he walked down the hall, the meek doctor on his heels, Malone began to chuckle to himself. "Aliens... what freaks. If this study goes as planned, I'll get my promotion yet."

**__**

~*~


	10. Snow: X

**_Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to update! Thank you all so much for being so patient with me. You are all such dears. Looking back at the reviews I just wanna give you all a big hug. I love you all! Thank you! _**

****

**_:oD_**

****

**_~*~_**

**_Child of the Gods: Hey Lori! Cool new name! :op Woohoo for the B on your art assignment (although by now I'm sure it's ancient history, LOL!) Congratulations! LOL. Yes, the NID are evil suckers, aren't they? Whaddya say we all get together and go beat 'em up! :oP _**

****

**_Pike: Oooh! Oooh! I hope I get that hug! If it was meant for me then I return it just as big! :oD_**

**_Ooooh- your 'holibobs' sound like they were most relaxing! Lucky you. Well, I shouldn't complain seeing as I'm on winter break right now and have time to write! :oP I can't wait to hear from you again, sweetie! Love ya! :oD_**

****

**_Drakcir: My good friend! We meet again! :oP_**

**_I hope your workload wasn't too terrible! :os And thanks for understanding about my late updates. Confounded education! Anyway, I look forward to reading what you have to say about this chapter! ;o) _**

****

**_BluJay: LOL! I hope you didn't fall off your seat, sweetie! Thanks SO much for the review! :oD Here, you can have some of my hair since you pulled out yours. Don't worry, I have plenty of it. ;o) _**

**_     So you wanna kill Malone and the doctor, huh? I started re-reading chapter nine and I was thinking the same thing… "what kind of sick and twisted author would put Jonas in the hands of those guys?!" Then I screwed up my face remembering that it was me! LOL. You are such a doll, thank you so much for always being their for me! :oD _**

**_Let's get Lori and go beat up the NID now! :oP _**

****

**_Minty: It's so great to hear from you, sweetie! :oD Yes! Good must triumph over bureaucracy! Let's hope you like this chapter, then! I'd love to hear your opinion of it! :oD! _**

****

**_Mystical 3: Thanks a million for the review, sweetheart! I loved it! :oD I know, I'm evil to leave Jonas with those bastrads, huh? Wanna join Lori and BluJay and I in beating them up? *evil snicker* Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! :oD!_**

****

**_Tibby: So sorry for the long wait! Yes, poor Jonas indeed! Let's all go and give him a hug, shall we? :oD Hope to hear from you soon! :oD _**

****

**_The M: How the heck are ya?! LOL! We do enjoy bashing now and then, don't we? I think it proves our heroes' strength of spirit, which I think is sometimes more powerful than physical strength, don't ya think? I just LOVE hearing from you again and I hope you're well! Love ya babe and don't forget to review this chapter! I love your thoughts! :op _**

****

**_Exploded Pen: LOL! I'm sorry- just you name cracks me up! :oD! Yes! Let us hope that the mission that 'General Hammond is not aware of' goes according to plan! We shall see! ;op Can't wait to hear from you again, sweetie! Love ya! _**

****

**_Angel: Oooh thanks for joining us and for the compliment! It really means a lot to me! I'm so glad that you're enjoying! And no, I certainly haven't given up on it! :oD! Thanks so much! Love ya! _**

****

**_Szhismine: Yay! As hard as your name is to type (LOL!) I still adore hearing from you! :oD! Would I let Jonas die? Hmmm… I certainly hope not! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Love ya babe! :oD! _**

****

**_CJSpooks: Great to hear from ya, sweetie! I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter! :o( I'm a bad, bad author, I suppose. :o( But I hope you're still enjoying! Thanks for the review! Love ya babe! _**

****

**_LiRA: *Glances fearfully over shoulder* So YOU'RE the one who was hiding in the bushes last night! LOL! Just kidding of course! Oh my, I'm so glad that you've decided against maiming me, but I do certainly agree with your logic that if you killed me, well, then I'd be of even less use than I am now! LOL. Thank you so much for your review and I am SO sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter was worth it, though! Be sure to tell me either way! :oD! _**

****

**_BizzyLizzy: Oh wow- thanks so much! I'm so touched by your remarks, I don't know what to say! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. It means so much to me, and especially to hear encouragement like that! I hope you enjoy this chapter, sweetie! *Big hug!*_**

****

**_And to all "lurkers" out there, come on! Join the party! :oD! I'd love to hear from ya! :oD!_**

****

**_Well, here's where I'd usually try to be eloquent about a 'Black Hawk soaring above her little family' and all, but frankly, if I really was a hawk I think you all would have shot me by now! LOL! *Stops laughing when LiRA arches an eyebrow* Ahem. Anyway, yes, LOL. There is sunlight ahead! …I'll race ya to it! :oP!_**

**_~*~_**

****

****

****

**_~*~_**

**_Snow X_**

**_~*~_**

     The steady beeping of the machinery in the infirmary room brought little comfort to those gathered around the bed.  Janet and Sam both stared at the pale, still figure before them, neither coherent enough to break the momentary silence, both lost in their own worlds of memory. An approaching nurse handed Janet a machine print out which the doctor read eagerly. Sam watched silently as her friend's mouth straightened into a thin line in anger. The Air Force major unknowingly squeezed the unconscious Jonas' hand tighter. 

     Janet's brown eyes flickered up to her with a fire behind them before she tuned back to the nurse and nearly barked out an order. Sam could tell that her friend was panicked and a part of her didn't want to know why. But at the same time she knew that there was every reason to be panicked. It was only twenty minutes since their arrival time at the SGC infirmary. She and the rest of the remaining members of SG-1 had managed to pull off a haphazard rescue mission. She and Daniel waited in the canvas-backed truck while Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill snuck into the facility. The figure they brought back with them made Sam want to turn away in fear, for as they had approached the truck they had carried in their arms a completely limp form- stripped down to his white, sleeveless undershirt and military trousers; there were needle bruises all over his arms. But what had frightened her the most upon first glance at her comrade was the way his head hung in Teal'c's arms, as if there was no life left in him to fight against the darkness that consumed him. 

     She had almost been right. They had laid Jonas in the back of the canvas-covered truck and Jack had taken over driving to leave Sam and Teal'c to help their unconscious friend as much as possible. Sam had looked at the remaining IV in Jonas' arm and was disconcerted to find that it was just saline and no clue as to why he was so pale and weak. It looked as though he had lost massive amounts of blood yet she could see no serious external injury aside from bruising. She sneered in disgust when she spotted bruises that distinctly matched the fingers of a human hand on his right bicep. What the hell had happened? 

     As they had neared the SGC, however, she had little time to ponder that question as Jonas' pulse had suddenly stopped. She had frantically performed CPR until they reached the SGC where a forewarned Janet had been waiting, gurney and defibrillators at hand. It was awful to see her friend shocked by that machine and even Colonel O'Neill looked upset, but when after the second try his pulse came back she knew it had all been worth it. Now she was here, in the infirmary and staring at her friend who was struggling just to breathe as Janet desperately attempted to figure out what was wrong with him. 

     Remembering the anger she had seen in the other woman's eyes only moments before, Sam realized that Janet knew very well what was hurting their friend. "Janet, what is it?"

     Janet spared her only the briefest of glances as she put her stethoscope to her ears and began listening to his chest. "They have him so pumped full of sedatives that it's suppressing his cardiovascular system- he's barely able to breathe and won't be able to for much longer. 

     Sam was about to ask what they could do about it when a nurse came forward with a needle and handed it to Janet. "Hopefully this will counter its affects. It should wake him up." She looked down at the crook of his elbow where she was to give the injection; it was already so needle-bruised that she hated to add another but she had little to no choice. After slowly injecting the contents of the syringe, Janet listened intently to the sounds in Jonas' chest. After an agonizingly long few minutes she finally looked up. "They're improving-"

     "Seems our boy still has some fight left in him," a voice belonging to Colonel O'Neill announced as he entered the infirmary. Sam gave him an appreciative smile yet upon returning her gaze to Janet frowned. 

     "What is it?"

     "He should be waking by now. I gave him enough to jumpstart a cow."

    Jack looked impassive. "Maybe he will in a minute."

     Janet continued to frown as she listened to her patient's chest once more. Sighing, the doctor removed the stethoscope and looked slightly mournfully at Sam and the Colonel. 

     Jack knew that look and by God he hated it! "What is it, Doc?"

     Janet looked at the two once more before speaking. "There is always the possibility that he never will wake up. We saved his life through resuscitation but I honestly have little to no idea what those people did to him. He could have serious brain damage from having his vitals repressed for so long."

     Sam fought hard to keep the lump in her throat from surfacing yet her voice cracked anyway. "What can we do?"

     Janet almost shrugged. "We can try another injection… but after that all we can do is wait."

     "So go for it," Jack remarked from his place slightly behind the other two. 

    Janet nodded and whispered something to another nurse who brought forth the needed syringe. "Let's hope this works," she muttered under her breath as she cleaned the area with an alcohol wipe before injecting the syringe. She paused afterwards and smiled down at the still figure, placing a caring hand on his cold cheek. "Come on Jonas…"

     Sam didn't even notice the tears welling up in her eyes as all of her attention was focused on the cold, limp hand in her own and her teammates' closed eyes.

     "Come on buddy," Jack inaudibly breathed as the moment seemed to last an eternity. 

    Sam was beginning to despair when a slight moan caught her attention. She looked up hopefully to Janet who was still focusing all of her attention upon Jonas. Within a few moments his eyes began to slowly blink open, although it was obvious that he seemed like a toddler just awaking from a nap and not really conscious of his surroundings. "Oh how I did miss those big green eyes," Janet breathed as she grinned from ear-to-ear. 

     Tears fell down Sam's cheeks as she held his hand all the tighter. 

     Jack smirked and came forward to lay his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Welcome to the land of the living."

     Jonas took a deep breath before his eyes slid shut once more and he drifted off into a deep sleep, yet Janet wasn't worried. In the short time that he'd had his eyes open she'd managed to point a penlight at them and found his pupils to be reactive. As far as she could tell, if he could make it past the blood loss and fatigue he should be able to survive. But she had been a doctor long enough to know that things weren't always as they seemed. So much was true for Earth medicine let alone alien life. 

     "Ya know, why do you _always_ have to do that?" Jack was frowning at Janet who looked slightly miffed at his remark.

     "Do what, Colonel?"

     "You know, that… thing you do with the flashlight. It gets _really_ annoying sometimes." 

     Janet tried to hide her smile. "Don't worry Colonel; I don't think he'll even remember anything from today."

     Jack cringed inwardly. Poor kid. _I'd hope not_.

~*~

      Sam was greeted by a much more cheerful Janet when she returned to the infirmary the next day. "It seems that Jonas' physical oddities have saved him once again."

     Sam furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

     Janet set down the files that she was carrying as she approached the patient in question's bed. "Well, if he were human I don't think he would have made it. However his increased oxygen holding abilities seem to have saved him."

     Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

     "The way his blood carries oxygen is different than the way a normal human does- more like a whale or dolphin does than a human- but certainly not that extreme. I assume it's what's given him these wonderful diving abilities… that and his large lungs. But it seems to have been what saved him when he could barely breathe from the sedatives."

     "Go Jonas," the words were out of her mouth before she even realized how much she sounded like Colonel O'Neill and instead of burning with embarrassment she decided to ignore the amused look Janet gave her. She walked over to her friend's bed.

     "I don't know why they took so much blood from him. They must have stone age doctors working for them because they overdrew long ago."

     Sam frowned. "What do you think they wanted from him?"

     Janet stepped forward as well, her pensive stare upon their young friend. "I don't know… the way these people are it could have been anything."

     An eerie silence filled the room for nearly a full minute before Janet stepped closer to the bed. She smiled. "You wanna' see something cool?"

      Sam didn't know how to respond to that. The only time she'd seen Janet act even slightly giddy was when the doctor had discovered some unique medical find. 

     Seeing her friend's hesitation she grinned and continued. "You know that touch is essential to human life. Studies have even showed that petting a dog or cat greatly decreases blood pressure and stress."

     Sam shrugged. "And?"

     Janet arched an eyebrow. "_And_, it seems to have been taken to the extreme with our Kelownan friend here."

     Sam pulled her head back slightly and furrowed her brow.

     Janet smirked. "Go ahead, see what happens."

     Sam shot Janet a weird look before making a mental note that her friend had drunk too much coffee and was now bordering on insanity as she reached out a gentle hand and began to comfortingly stroke her friend's hair. 

     Janet came forward. "Now, watch the vitals," she indicated the monitor screen. Sam did as she was told.

     Within a minute she was shocked to see Jonas' heart rate suddenly begin to slow and his breathing to become more deep and even. She gave Janet a surprised look to which the doctor merely smiled. "Guess it helps him sleep," she raised her eyebrows playfully at Sam before leaving the two members of SG-1 alone. 

     Sam grinned down at her deeply sleeping comrade. Her voice was playful. "You really are weird." 

~*~

      Jonas felt warm in his bed and comforted by the gentle touch of his mother as he attempted to fall back asleep. Why had it been so long since she'd tucked him in? Why had it been so long since she'd sung to him, since she'd stroked his hair? 

     Suddenly realization his him as memories flooded back to him. He'd thought he'd lost her that cold winter day, but she was still here!

     Opening his eyes he was surprised to discover just how much effort that small task took. Why was he so weak? Was he sick? The room was bright and he wanted to close his eyes again from the pain caused by the brightness of the world, but he couldn't, he wanted to his mother again. It had been so long since he had seen her and not a day went by that he didn't feel the ache in his heart to hug her again, to hear her sweet voice that had been companion to him since before he was born. To smell the scent of her hair as she hugged him goodnight… he tilted his head as much as he could, trying to see his mother, but was surprised to see not the chestnut-haired and weatherworn face of his mother but rather a daydreaming blond woman with hair cropped short. 

_That's right, I'm not a little kid anymore…_

     The woman above him looked familiar and his brain raced to place her face. Suddenly his memories of the SGC raced back to him, along with those of his time spent with the NID. Where was he now? Sam was her name, she was here, so was he there or was she just here? He was starting to confuse even himself. 

     He must have made a sound or stirred for she suddenly looked down at him with a look of surprise which quickly melted into joy. "Jonas," she grinned. "You're awake."

     He could already feel the exhaustion of his body pulling at him to sleep once more yet he fought it. "Sam?" 

     The older woman furrowed her brow at his expression. He looked confused… yet she would admittedly be confused if their situations were reversed, she mused. But there was something more… something deeply troubling in his eyes. Some sort of pain… "Jonas, what's wrong?"

     He could fight the sleep no longer and sighed as he felt it come creeping back into his mind, lulling him into its sweet singsong embrace. "I just… thought you were my mother…" he managed to whisper before he left the waking world once more. 

     Sam sat still, her mouth slightly agape. _Oh the poor thing…_it was almost the first time she had ever even heard Jonas speak of his family, aside from when he began reciting a song in an ancient language. What was that pain hidden behind his eyes? She suddenly felt very awkward and tried to comfort herself with the idea that he most likely wasn't even fully awake and that people breaking out of unconsciousness, and even sleep often said strange things. She could remember a time when she had said 'good morning' to Daniel as he was waking up on a mission somewhere, to which he had responded "I got no ocean in my jelly brow." She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the memory and felt her heart lift when it had served its purpose. She no longer felt concerned. 

     Yet little did she or the others know that the drug Malone had been so enthusiastic about was beginning to take its toll on their alien friend. Twenty-four hours had already gone by, and as the minutes passed their friend succumbed deeper and deeper into the gaping hole left by its absence. 

**_~*~_**

****

**_Whoa, yay me, I finally got this chapter written! I think now that you've read it you can hopefully see why I put it off so long! :os It was almost painful to write! (Drakcir, I know you're probably about to kill me after this chapter! LOL!) SO! I couldn't help but break up the drama with humor here and there… such as Daniel's 'good morning remarks,' LOL. Was that okay or should I have left it heavy? Your input is greatly needed and appreciated! :oD _**

****

****

**_As always, please review! Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Feel free to burn me as an effigy… or more humanely, in a review! :oP! LOL!_**

****

**_~*~_**


	11. Snow: XI

**_    Hey guys! I'm finally back again! You won't believe what I've gone through to post this! :os I apologize once more for the tardiness of this chapter, and many, many thank-you's to those who reviewed. You all inspire me! :oD _**

**Exploded Pen:** I sure hope none have exploded on you lately! LOL. Awww, that was so cute- "bless his little cotton socks"! LOL! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :oD! 

**Elena:** I love your Hispanic name. ;o) And thank you so much for stopping by and letting me know what you think! I hope you like this chapter as well! 

**Drakcir****:** o_O I um, *caugh* er, will try to tempt you to kill me no more, LOL. I'm glad that you liked the way the last chapter seesawed emotionally a bit. :oP I hope this one isn't too heavy. And, um, why am *I* doing this? I'm not! It's the NID I tell ya! :oP He heee, I'm glad you liked the "Go Jonas" bit and Daniel's morning comment- it's great to hear that someone appreciates these things! :oP LOL, with regards to Daniel's comment, it's actually something my best friend apparently usd to say, however, I heard it for the first time when she mumbled it in her sleep! LOL. By it she meant that she couldn't make her eyebrows do, you know, like, the wave, LOL. Because she "got no ocean in he jelly brow." :oP LOL! I hope you enjoy this lil chapter!

**Pike 2:** Ah, "never surrender," wise words my friend. ;o) How's your writing coming along now? And thank you for your review- it really means a lot to me! :oD LOL- I've been chuckling about your comment on cliffhangers ever since I read it! :oP "is it men named cliff who hang things?" LOL!

**The Blue Raven:** Whoa! O_O Thanks so much for giving me your input on ALL of the chapters that you may have missed! LOL. I tell you, I had such fun reading what you had to say! ;oP You flatter me beyond end with your compliments, ma'am! LOL I'm so glad that this story has met your approval, it really does mean a lot to me. Wow- but now I have a lot to live up to when I know that someone is reading so carefully. I know this chapter will be a bit of a letdown, but at the moment I'm just glad that I had any time to write it! :os I hope to hear from you soon! :oD 

**R. Noelle Parks**: What a lovely name you have! :oD I love the way you spell it, too! And I'm so glad you found this story! Our little family here I'm sure is more than happy to have you. :o) Welcome! :oD

Naitriab: LOL! Aren't we evil to the poor fellow? He heheh. But it's fun being evil, isn't it? :oP Well, I'm glad that you like this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thanks! 

**Fuzzy Angel:** Awww, thanks so much for your lovely review mellon-nïn! I'm so glad that you still like this story! :oD I hope you like this chapter, too! Let me know what you think! :oD

**Quick-demon:** Howdy there pardner. I ain't seen you 'round these parts. Welcome to the gang. ;o) I'm glad that you like the story and gave me such an encouraging review! Many thanks, my new friend! Please stop by again! :oD

**Arafel****:** Fear not, my friend. I am back! (Well, you already knew that if you're reading this… lol) Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this story and can't believe it's taken me so long to update so far. So sorry! But I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :oD

**Sache8:** OMG! LOL! That is soo cool that you found and liked this story! :oP LOL- Yah, I am also a huge LM fan. :oP Isn't she a genius? LOL. Oh sorry that the evolution aspects of this story are making you uncomfortable. Most of my Christian friends believe that God created life to evolve because, obviously, He is a genius, LOL. I don't know if hat helps you any but I thought I'd share. :o) 

     LOL- I know what you mean about the different fandoms pulling you in different directions! That's very noble of you to stick to one story until it's through- I obviously have problems with that. :oP LOL- so you're a "sabewan"? LOL! That's great! I really like Sabè, too! :oP I just need one more chapter to finish my "obidala" story, then I have another practically already written! :oP 

     I know *sigh* I'm supposed to be writing original stuff by now, too! LOL. Well, let's wish each other luck! Oh! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! LOL! *big hug*

**_And to all who read but didn't review- thank you! :oD!_**

****

**_  ~*~_**

**_Snow: XI_**

**_~*~_**

    Samantha Carter rubbed her eyes tiredly as she slinked down the steps to the infirmary. Although she had gotten nearly a full six hours' sleep she still felt tired. A nightmare seemed to have been tormenting her dream-thoughts. Tantalizing images of coming pain; _a result of all the emotional stress lately_, she thought.

     She reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed over to the bed of her recovering comrade. From a distance Jonas appeared to be sleeping peacefully, however as she approached she realized that the infirmary lights weren't just reflecting off of his pale skin but rather off of a thin sheen of sweat. Something was wrong…

     "Sam?" A quiet woman's voice behind her caused her to slightly startle as she turned around to face Dr. Fraiser.

     "Janet," he voice sounded relieved. "You startled me." She took a quick swallow. "He looks uncomfortable- should he be sweating like that?"

     To Sam's curiosity Janet did not appear in the least bit surprised. "Sam… he slipped into a coma last night…"

     The blond woman's eyes widened. "What?"

     "We don't know why exactly. Perhaps his body couldn't handle the blood loss..."

     Sam turned her concerned expression back to her ailing friend. "But he was talking to me just last night…"

     Janet sighed. "I know, Sam. But we've done all we can. The rest is up to him." When her friend didn't respond Janet bit the inside of her lip for a moment, steeling herself for what she was about to say. "Sam… I think it's time we start preparing ourselves for the worst."

     Sam snapped her head back to look the brown-eyed woman in the eye with a fierce, unbelieving gaze. 

~*~

     The thud of fists against a punching bag echoed through the empty gym. Jack stood in the doorway observing his Major for a moment before entering. "You know, you can hit it all you want and it's still not going to turn into your ex."

     Sam paused when she heard his words, yet instead of turning around to face the man she let her hands hang and leaned her forehead against the punching bag squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

     Jack sauntered forward, his voice kind. "Hey," he reached Sam. "What's wrong, kid?"

      Sam hit the bag once more and Jack was surprised and slightly nervous when he saw that she was crying. 

     "Jonas is dying, Sir."

     Jack stiffened. "I thought he was doing better."

     "He was… last night, at least. Fraiser says we should 'prepare for the worst'…"

     Jack didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. 

    A silent moment passed before Sam violently slugged the suspended punching bag again. "Damnit! After all we went through together…"

     Jack observed the woman before him. Suddenly he knew what to say. "It's not your fault, Sam. You did all you could."

     The fact that he addressed her by her first name was not lost on the mourning warrior woman. She took a moment to think about what he'd said before attempting to compose herself slightly. "We all did, Sir."

 ~*~

     Janet sat alone in her office, piles of patient folders stacked somewhat sloppily around. She was methodically flipping through the pages of one of her medical texts, trying to find anything that could improve their situation. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of waste that lingered in her heart. The actions of a few ignorant men would end such a youthful life of a man who still had so much to offer. 

     Looking back she realized how much happier people seemed with Jonas around. His smile was undeniably infectious and his child-like wonder at everything around them was inspiring. Since he'd come, Sam had began to behave as a big sister might, taking him under her wing and teaching him about the world. Teal'c had found a companion who knew of the pangs of a home planet and people left behind. While Jack had been the least enthusiastic about accepting the newcomer, Jonas had proven his worth and earned a special place in the man's heart. Daniel had a fellow nerd to research with. She could feel her eyes begin to sting at the thought of losing him. He'd breathed new life into everything…

     The small woman nearly jumped out of her seat as the phone on her desk rang. Taking a few rings to suitably compose herself she picked up the receiver. "Fraiser."

     "Hello Doc."

     The voice was both unfamiliar and unsettling to the woman. She furrowed her brow. "Who is this?"

     "Someone of great importance."

     Having no idea what that was supposed to mean other than the man on the other side had an over-inflated ego, Janet decided to go on with the ruse. "Okay, I'm listening."

     "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

     Janet rose from her swivel chair. "I'm sorry?"

     "The alien Jonas Quinn."

     The brunette's eyes widened. 

     The man on the other line chuckled synthetically. "I would assume that he is not doing so well right now, is he?"

     Janet was getting angry. Who the hell was this NID son of a-

     "You're probably wondering who I am about now. Agent Malone of the NID."

     Janet was at the opposite side of her desk now. "What the hell do you want?"

     "We want our alien back."

     "He's a human being, not something for you to perform you perverse experiments on."

     "You don't really believe that now do you?"

     Janet didn't answer. Malone was trying to make her mad and to show her anger would be to play into his hands.

      The silence on her end seemed to peeve the NID agent. "Your Mr. Quinn is suffering from withdrawals of a certain drug we've made him dependent upon. A precaution against escape, you see."

     Janet's eyes widened. 

     "Before you get any ideas, it's a drug that we've engineered."

     Janet swallowed. She'd taken a few business classes back in college and had watched enough detective shows with Cassie- she knew how to play this game. "What do you want?"

     "Well, since we already have all that we need from your alien, we would be willing to exchange some of the drug for something of yours."

     Janet clenched her jaw. _What an arrogant bastard_. She didn't like his proffered deal and decided to try some bargaining of her own. "I'll buy the drug from you. How much do you want?"

     Malone's laugh was real this time. "Oh Dr. Fraiser, if only you understood. Money is nothing to us. What we want is Naquadria."

     Janet tried to sound determined. "You know I don't have the authority to make a decision like this."

     "Oh but Janet, he's your patient."

     Janet bit her lip. His use of her first name was infuriating- as it was meant to be. She chose to ignore it. She took a deep breath. "Fine."

     There was a silence on the other line. "Alright then. Perhaps you're more intelligent than you look, _Doctor_ Fraiser."

     There was a click on the other side as Malone hung up. Janet slowly lowered the phone from her ear to rest in its cradle. After sorting out her thoughts for a moment she flung open the door to her office and rushed up the stairs of the infirmary in search of Colonel O'Neill.

**_~*~_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_~*~_**


	12. Snow: XII

** Well, judging by the overall attitude of the collective reviews, I am very much despised right about now… so in an attempt to redeem myself and not be such a bitch I updated and made sure not to end with a cliffhanger! **

** Part of the reason it took me so dang long to update was the fact that I was staring at the screen like most of you wondering what was going to happen next, LOL. The thought that I had to figure out how to get where I wanted to go was a bit unnerving… but I eventually solved my plot problems… and I'm sure none of you want to hear this anyway so I'll shut up now. ;o) **

**Enjoy the chapter! :oD! **

****

**Snow: XII**

****

Colonel O'Neill tapped his foot impatiently then stilled the movement as he reminded himself yet again to appear relaxed. Hidden behind dark sunglasses, his eyes roamed the busy outdoor café once more; still no sign of Malone.

He was beginning to think that the café staff would notice that he had been there for over an hour with having hardly contributed to their establishment. He'd barely sipped the water he'd ordered, the ice now all but melted. He shrugged off the thought as the buzz of the life around him reached his ears once more. They more than likely didn't notice him or care, and even if they did what would they do? He glanced down at his collared shirt under a light jacket and slacks. At least he _looked_ nice. He smirked. Maybe his affluent appearance _was_ contributing to their establishment…

"May I ask what's so funny?"

Jack glanced over at the woman standing before him. Her blond hair was accentuated by perfectly red lips. Jack raised his eyebrows behind his sunglasses. "I beg your pardon?"

The woman smiled and sat down in the seat across from him. Eyebrows manicured by tweezers and pencils showed above the cat-eyelike white frames of her sunglasses. "You were smiling at something. I could use a laugh if you'd care to share."

Jack tried to appear nonchalant. Was this woman sent here by the NID? "Oh I would… if I could remember what it was."

She smiled rather synthetically as he flashed her a grin. She reached a braceleted arm across the table. "My name's Sandra Clemens. I work just across the street there," she gestured to a large building.

"Jack O'Neill."

"Oh, so you surf, do you?"

"Excuse me?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Jack O'Neill, you know, from O'Neill's Surf Shops…?" when he didn't register any recognition she blushed. "Maybe it's just a west coast chain- I'm from California." Jack merely nodded back at her, not sure of what to say. Sandra shifted her weight. "I'm a regular here for lunch, although I can't say I've ever seen you here before."

"Yeah, well, I'm a bit of a hobbit. I don't get out much."

Sandra laughed. "See? I knew you were funny."

"I try."

"So do you mind if I share your table?"

Jack gritted his teeth. This was awkward. This woman was obviously attempting to flirt with him and he'd have to turn her away on a crowded afternoon. "Uhhhh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How terribly rude of me, you must be waiting for someone…" she hastily rose from the table.

"Yeah, something like that…"

"I'm sorry, I should be going now." The poor woman looked terribly embarrassed and Jack hoped he hadn't crushed the courage it had taken for her to speak to him in the first place.

"No wait, Sandra- I apologize. It's not what you think. I'm meeting a business associate of mine."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "No really, it's alright." She adjusted her purse-strap on her shoulder. "Perhaps I'll see you around sometime?"

"I'd like that."

"Well then," she extended her hand once more. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. O'Neill."

"Likewise."

He cursed in his head as she left. Maybe he _should_ get out more…

"Nice-looking lady. Who was she?"

Jack hid his surprise as he followed the voice to Malone who had waltzed up to the table. "None of your damn business."

"Well, well, well, aren't we cocky today?" He took the recently-vacated wrought iron chair across from Jack. "Does she have any sisters?"

Jack chose to ignore the comment. "I'm surprised you showed up and not one of your minions."

Malone sighed, leaning back in mock casualty. "You know, you just can't get good help these days…" He motioned to a waitress and ordered an iced chai latte. Jack snapped his head away in annoyance. As the waitress left Malone chuckled. "Have you tried one? They're all the rage these days. I'm sure your kid knows about them-" he paused in mock remembrance. "Oh wait. That's right- he's dead."

It took nearly all his willpower to keep from pummeling the arrogant snot before him. Instead he avoided Malone's ploy, keeping his face calm. Thank goodness his sunglasses hid his eyes. "Do you have the drug or not, Malone?"

"Oh come on, Jack. It's a beautiful day! Why rush into business? Why not pretend we're friends a while longer and enjoy the weather?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather do that on my own time."

"You have friends, Jack?" Malone faked surprise.

"Yeah, why don't you come over sometime and I'll tell you what it's like."

Malone chuckled. "You know, I like you when you're mad."

Jack was fast loosing his control. "Listen you power tripping son of a bitch, let's do what we came here to," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Malone's face became lax, his feigned mirth dissipating. "How do I know that what you give me is really naquadria?"

"How do I know that what you give _me_ is really the drug?"

Malone smirked. "I guess this is where trust comes into play."

"I wouldn't use that word and your name in the same sentence."

Malone shrugged. "Fair enough. But we still haven't gotten anywhere."

Jack leaned forward. "I swear on my son's life that this is naquadria," he gestured to the inconspicuous paper sack at his feet.

"I don't see how that's any good. He's already dead."

Jack was seething. "Fine. Then I swear on the life of my team. Satisfied?"

"Hardly, considering only one of them is of any value. But I concede. I am a gentleman, after all."

"If that stuff doesn't work there's going to be hell to pay."

Malone pushed his insulated lunch bag towards Jack. "Oh don't worry about anything from my end. The dosage instructions are in their for your Dr. Fraiser. You'll have your druggie alien back in no time."

Snatching the sack Jack said nothing more to the NID officer as he rose from his chair, leaving his own sack by its legs.

"What? No good-bye kiss?"

The Colonel's only response was to keep walking, flashing Malone his middle finger. The man chuckled then turned to the startled waitress beside him. She set down his drink and a small piece of paper. Malone picked up the meager bill and his smile faded. "I hope you enjoyed your water…" he muttered as he reached for his wallet.

Sam bit her fingernails nervously, staring at the wall. Daniel sat at the opposite side of the bed and glanced over to her. The two had been waiting for the lab results on the drug Malone had delivered to O'Neill for over two hours. Even Daniel's patience was beginning to thin. He glanced down to his unconscious comrade. The poor guy was looking worse…

"You know, you can get germs doing that."

Sam froze and blinked at him. "What?"

Daniel gestured to her hand with his eyebrows, his arms remaining crossed over his chest. "Biting your nails."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." She lowered her hands, still looking quite spastic.

"So why couldn't they give him a blood transfusion?" he tried to ease the tension with a question that had plagued his mind.

"Doctor Fraiser is worried that his immune system won't accept it. I mean, now that we know he's a bit… different."

Daniel nodded. "Right."

The tense silence fell again. Minutes ticked by…

The click of heels echoed in a distant hallway and the two whipped their heads around to be disappointed a few minutes later by a formally-dressed airman making her way to the restrooms. Sighing, the beep of the heart monitor lulled them into familiar silence once more. The minutes ticked by…

"Well, there's no trace of toxins and it's definitely a new drug."

The two nearly jumped at the sound of Dr. Fraiser's voice. Daniel subconsciously looked to her feet, surprised to see white tennis shoes instead of her signature heels. When he looked back to her face her brow was furrowed somewhat suspiciously yet more pressing matters drew her attention from the archaeologist's odd behavior. Daniel blushed in spite of himself. "From all conceivable angles this is the real deal."

Sam grinned. "That's great."

Janet rubbed a hand over her tired forehead. "I just hope that there's nothing we're overlooking but we have little choice now anyway. If he gets much worse he could die. Once we take him off the sedatives his withdrawal symptoms will return, which could mean cardiac arrest."

Sam's hands slid into her pockets as she nodded her understanding. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Janet took her cue and stepped over to the IV. Taking a deep breath she uncapped the syringe from her pocket and ejected its contents into the plastic sack of saline. She gave Sam and Daniel a nervous smile, her soft brown eyes hopeful. "Now we wait."

The wind picked up and as it sliced through the stalks of grain their rustling grew into a roar. The gust whipped the boy's hair back off his forehead as he rose from the shelter of the field. A voice in the wind was calling to him…

It was his mother, calling him home. He turned his gaze from his small farmhouse in the distance to where he had been crouching with Eiffy, playing with carved figures. She wiped her nose in the cold of oncoming evening. "I don't wanna' go in yet, Jonas."

He crouched down next to her again. "We have to, it's supper time."

"But I wanna' keep playin'."

The wind blew and he heard the voice again. It was fun here with Eiffy. He was safe. He wanted to remain with his baby sister playing in their world for as long as possible. But he knew he had to go. Hi mother's voice came to him again, only this time it was different… the tone was less husky…

He rose again and this time found himself taller. He glanced down at his hands which were no longer the size of a child's but those of a man. Looking back towards the farmhouse he saw Sam waiting for him on the front porch. He merely stared at her for a moment before looking back down to where Eiffy had been. She was gone, but the toys remained.

"Jonas!" her voice came again. He reluctantly tore his eyes from the spot sheltered by grain stalks and back to the cabin.

Sam waved him towards her. "Come on! We've been waiting for you."

Eiffy was gone. His family was gone. A new family was waiting for him. With a deep breath, he put one foot forward, feeling the grain brush against his legs as he began his way to Sam.

****

**Please Review, it's not over yet! ;o) I'll go back to waiting to see _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ now…**

****

Review Responses:

**Sache8:** I like the way you think! I think that most of my Christian friends believe that God intended for man to evolve, you know? I mean like that was His plan all along because he was a genius. ;o) Thank goodness we all have different interpretations of the Bible and all, or else we'd be rather blind, don't you think? But yes! We do veer off topic here! ;o)

LOL- I think I'd like to kick some Malone ass, too… :os And I'm so very glad that you enjoyed all of the characters' reactions to the possibility of Jonas dying. :o)

I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter! And best of luck with your _Stargate_ _SG-1_ tales! :oD!

**Exploded Pen:** I'm so glad to hear my work deemed "bloody brilliant!" ;o) Do you happen to be a Weasley, my dear? ;o) Thank you so much for your review- and so sorry to make you wait, Love! I hope you like this new chapter! :oD

**Pike2:** So sorry to have made you wait! Ducks flying fuzzy slipper thrown her way I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry- there's more! How's Cecil? ;o)

**Drakcir:** How are you, sweetie? face resembles Legolas when he sees the Balrog… Miss, please, wait, I can explain! You can put that gun down! I've updated now! I know- it took me forever, but I tried, you've _got_ to believe me! I am SO sorry to have made you wait and re-read unhappy chapters… .glances about wildly Just…. Just take the chapter and go... please… I'm on summer break now, I promise I'll write more as soon as I can! (Love ya girlie! ;o))

**Night's Darkness:** OMG- I am so sorry to put you into withdrawals like Jonas! :os Please forgive me? If you don't that's okay… I probably don't deserve it anyhow… but I hope you liked this update, and I shall most definitely try to update sooner! :o)

**Laura:** Thank you so much for your review, dear. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry to have kept you waiting! :o)

**Csoul1013:** …As for the "please update soon" bit- I know, I completely failed. :os So sorry! But I hope that there was SOMETHING in the chapter that was worth the wait! ;o) I hope you enjoyed it!

**Laura:** I'm continuing! I'm continuing! And you'll be happy to know that I'm considering a sequel… ;o) And Imitates Mel Gibson in _Braveheart_ get off your knees for heaven's sake woman, I'm not the pope! ;o)

**Erisinia Gazelle:** Oooh! What a lovely name! :oD! I'm so sorry that I'm such a meaning head! I hope I updated fast enough! (You had me in hysterics when you claimed to trip as you "swept off into the high dungeon" and tripped on your cape ;o) ) I hope I've updated fast enough so that I won't be thrown in your dungeon! And if I didn't, can you put me in the cell with Captain Jack Sparrow? Thanks hun. ;o) LOL- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :oD!

**Fuzzy Angel:** Mellon-nïn! :o) It's always such a pleasure to hear from you and I look forward to seeing you again, too! ;o) I'm very glad the emotions last chapter worked for you. I hope you like this one! :oD Namarië! ;o)

**And to everyone else who didn't review, thanks for reading! :oD!**


	13. Snow: XIII

_**Author's Note:**__ Re-reading this story has been both entertaining and embarrassing. Entertaining because I'd forgotten most of what had happened, so it was like reading a story specifically tailored to my tastes, and embarrassing because of what a simpering, pathetic sod I was in my late teens! I know that eight years from now I may very well look back at my current writing and laugh at how bad it is in comparison to whatever level I'm at then, but that doesn't stop me from cringing at some of the mistakes I made in the chapters of this story written so long ago. _

_I don't know how many of you there are left who care to find out how the tale ends, but for those that are still around, know that I intend to finish it ASAP, and that I might even write a sequel. :)_

_I hope that you're all well!_

**Snow: XIII**

Dr. Fraiser lingered in the doorway, hugging her clipboard to her chest as she stole a moment to observe her patient without his knowledge. Jonas lay in his infirmary bed, looking pale and weak. His cheeks had lost their robust fullness and now were gaunt, echoing his deadened eyes that no longer ignited with the spark of curiosity or hope. Their inquisitive green had dulled, tarnished by almost a month of being confined to the infirmary.

His physical therapy sessions were going well, but after the hour was up, he was always tired, and she knew the exhaustion from such simple exercises as walking and lifting a few weights frustrated him. Sighing softly, she glanced at her clipboard, perusing the numbers from the last week. Her team had been able to synthesize the drug and she'd been giving smaller and smaller doses to Jonas, slowly weaning him off of it. The progress was slow and imperfect.

"Hey, Janet," Sam said quietly from behind her. "How's it going?"

"There are good days and there are bad days. Today's a bad day."

"Another underdose?"

Janet nodded. Every so often, Jonas' body would demand more of the drug than the small amount she'd administered for the day. He always asked her to let him to rough out the effects for the sake of their progress, but Janet usually refused and gave him an extra cc or two, setting back their progress by days. Yesterday, however, Jonas had actually argued with her, and she had relented and allowed him to face the effects of withdrawal. As a result, the night had been long and miserable for the Kelownan. At one point, she insisted on giving him more of the drug to end the shaking and nausea and muscle cramps, but Jonas had insisted that he was fine and even told her to go get some rest. She had grimly noted that he was all too familiar with this process of withdrawal, and knew what he could take.

"God, I can't believe those bastards. You know they're actually trying to get the President to allow them to have custody of Jonas?"

"I thought they had what they wanted."

"Apparently not. I think they're doing it just to spite us. After all, Colonel O'Neill only traded them enough Naquadria to power a remote control car."

Janet smirked. "I was going to take his vitals but you go on ahead. I know the visits from you guys are the highlight of his day."

Dr. Fraiser slipped away while Sam rested her hands in her pockets and approached Jonas. He smiled when he saw her, but the effort was weak and soulless and never reached his tired eyes. A mocking reminder of who he used to be. All the same, she gave him as big of a smile as she could muster in return. "Hey."

"Hey."

Sam winced a little as she sat down. "I heard last night was kinda rough."

"Yeah..." He sighed, and the darkening circles under his eyes and untouched tray of food beside his bed spoke for him. "How are you?"

"You know I'm fine, Jonas. You're the one every body's worried about."

He didn't answer and he didn't look at her, staring instead at wall across from him. Sam felt her heart dip. Just a day ago he'd looked like he was dying to walk around, to move, to do something new. Yet today he looked like there was no place he'd rather be than in bed, too exhausted to even find the motivation to eat. Glancing at his nightstand, she saw the small stack of books that Daniel had loaned him, along with the copy of _The Three Musketeers_ that she'd checked out for him from the base library. The bookmark was still in the first fifty pages, where it had been the last time she'd seen him.

"Are you enjoying the book?"

He looked over at her as she held it up with a smile.

"That D'Artagnan sure gets himself in trouble quickly."

"I always loved how enthusiastic he was. So eager. Kinda like someone else I know."

Jonas tried to give her a smile of thanks but his eyes were so jaded that she felt like she was intruding by just being there.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, no, I really like it. It has so much history, is history, and yet is so much fun. I just... I mean, I can only read a little at a time before my hands start shaking."

Sam bit her lip and nodded, flipping through the pages to get to his bookmark. "Why don't I read some to you?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "I know how difficult this must be for you. I just wish there were more I could do to help. You need to get out of this place, have a change of scenery, but that's not possible right now. At least let me help you escape with Porthos, Athos and Aramis for a little while."

For the first time since he'd returned to the SGC, Jonas truly smiled. His lips hardly moved, but his eyes warmed with affection. "I'd like that."

Sam ruffled his hair then settled down more comfortably with the book. "'D'Artagnan knew nobody in Paris and therefore went to his appointment with Athos without a second, determined to be satisfied with those his adversary had chosen...'" By the end of two chapters, Jonas was fast asleep.

~*~

_Jonas studied his uncle Richard who sat hunched over his desk, translating a manuscript. Jonas knew the older man had heard his approach but was waiting until he'd finished copying the sentence he was working on. Leaning away with a sigh, Richard stretched his back then looked over his shoulder at his teenaged nephew. "Well?"_

_Jonas squared his shoulders. "Leif is visiting from the academy this week. I had hoped that tonight he and I might be able to go to –"_

"_Nonsense."_

"_At least let me finish my sentence –"_

"_I don't need you to finish it. The answer's no."_

_Jonas shifted his weight. "This isn't fair –"_

"_Neither is life."_

"_You think I don't know that?"_

_Richard rose from his chair, standing a foot taller than his nephew. "I think you're a disrespectful idiot is what I think."_

_Jonas looked him in the eye for a moment, feeling both hurt and rage well within him, tempted to counter the insult with a defiant remark, but he knew where that would lead. More belittling, more bickering, and in the end the result would be the same. He'd be locked in his quarters with a text to copy. Shaking his head, Jonas brushed past Richard and headed for his room on his own._

"_I'm not gonna let you waste your life, boy. My brother gave his so that you could live. You wanna make that mean something, don't you? You want them to have died in vain?"_

_Jonas paused, clenching his jaw. He counted to three, calming his breathing. He turned back to face his uncle. "My father would want me to have friends –"_

"_You have a gift, Jonas. One day, you're going to make great contributions to this country. You'll help invent weaponry that will annihilate those Scandian sons of sows. We'll keep our family honor yet. And when Scandia is nothing but corpses and rubble, we'll toast to the death of the Raiders and the rightful end of the bloodshed."_

"_By shedding more blood?"_

"_Blood for blood, boy. That's the way the world works."_

"_And how many more families are we going to destroy in our revenge? How many more brothers and sisters are we going to kill? How many more people like me with no home?"_

"_This is your home."_

"_No, it's not. I hate it here."_

_Richard took a step towards him. "You think I ever wanted you in the first place?"_

"_Then why? Why'd you take me in?" Jonas blushed as he realized that there were angry tears in his eyes, but he did his best to keep them from falling. "I would've been happier at an orphanage with friends and space than this cramped cave, chained to books."_

"_Because you have your father's smile. You're all I have left of him."_

_Jonas blinked away his tears. "I'm not him."_

"_No, you're not. He was grateful. He was selfless. He was considerate. You're none of those things."_

"_Uncle, all I'm asking is to visit with a friend."_

"_You don't have any friends, Jonas. Everyone you'll ever meet is going to want to use you. And you're the type that's stupid enough to let them. You're lucky I've already apprenticed you. It'll keep you out of all this hormonal nonsense."_

_Jonas's lips parted in surprise. "Apprenticed me? When? To who?"_

"_I signed the papers yesterday. Next week you'll be moving to the Academy in the Capitol. After they assess your abilities, you'll be assigned to a project and a government mentor."_

"_You never asked me!"_

"_Because it isn't your choice!" Richard panted for a moment, ignoring the betrayed expression on his nephew's face. "Now get in your room and get some work done. I want to see three pages by midnight."_

_Jonas stalked to his room and slammed the door. He could hear Richard lock it behind him and yanked at his collar, breathing in short, panicked gasps as he broke into a sweat. The room had no windows and dim light. The desire for fresh air overcame him and he yanked open his shirt. Sinking onto his bed, he struggled to slow his breathing. Richard's words echoed in his mind, and the realization that no matter how many people surrounded him, their gazes would be hungry and self-satisfied, and he would be alone._

~*~

Jonas awoke with a start. Sweat was making his shirt stick to his back as he sat up in bed. All was dark and quiet save for the whirs and beeps of medical machines. He tried to remember the last time he'd been awake. Sam... The book lay on his bedside table, next to the clock that read 10:00 PM. With a pang of regret, he realized that he'd been asleep for hours and had missed most of Sam's visit and any of the other calls his teammates had made that day.

Sighing, he sank back down against the damp pillows, a growing chill spreading across his skin as his sweat dried. The darkness around him felt tangible and infinite, like hungry ghosts pressing close, feeding off of his growing anxiety. He closed his eyes but he felt that they were still there, watching him, laughing. He wanted out of this room, out of this infirmary, out of this endless torture of false hope.

As he felt the muscles of his legs begin to ache and tense as they awaited his next dose of the drug, the fear that the rest of his life might be a constant battle against withdrawal made him bite his lip in despair. He was so tired of fighting, and even more tired of enduring. He wanted out of his body and took grim comfort in the fact that all he'd have to do to die was refuse further treatment.

~*~

_**Please review!**_


	14. Snow: XIV

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for such a welcoming, warm reception! And to think that as I clicked "post," I feared that no one would even remember this story.

**Snow: XIV**

Someone was grabbing him. Shoving him. He wanted to shove back, to be left alone, but he couldn't move. His skin ached and crawled, as if licked by flame from within, magnifying the pressure of every touch. The voices around him were hurried but distant, muffled. For several long moments, he tried to ignore the hands that felt like they were crushing him, and attempted to focus on the voices. One was shrill and shouting but familiar. He concentrated on the cadence and tone, trying to make out the words, to remember a face...

Dr. Fraiser's outline was bleary as she leaned over him, listening to his chest with a stethoscope. "Give me two more cc's!"

Jonas blinked, trying to clear his vision, but the doctor remained a blurry visage until she noticed that his eyes had cracked open. She smiled and as she rested a hand on his cheek she suddenly came into focus. He tried to speak but his mouth was dry and his tongue felt heavy.

"Jonas, can you hear me?"

"BP's dropping," a nurse warned, but Janet didn't look away from her patient's delirious gaze.

Jonas nodded, or at least he thought he'd nodded, but all he'd accomplished was a slight tilt of the head.

"I need you to stay awake, okay?" She was gripping his hand now and her fingers felt so cold in his. "Can you do that for me?"

He squeezed her hand in response and Janet looked to one of the surrounding nurses.

"Get Col. O'Neill. Tell him we need to contact the NID immediately." The nurse nodded and dashed off. Dr. Fraiser pressed a plastic cup to Jonas' lips and helped him drink. "Your kidneys are having trouble filtering out toxins – I think it's a side-effect of the drug. I've already ordered your blood work so we'll know more soon. I just don't want you to go into a coma, all right? So I need you to stay awake. Do you understand?"

Jonas took several breaths, trying to steady himself. Though the hands were gone, it felt as if each touch had left deep bruises. "Yes," he whispered.

Janet smiled. "Just keep looking at me."

He managed another nod and did as he was told. His eyelids were heavy and ached to close but he forced himself to stay focused, watching Janet's face as she studied his vitals, even as he heard the voices of his family, calling to him in the distance.

~*~

"I understand that," Hammond said into the receiver while the rest of SG-1 waited by his office door. "But I don't think you understand just how –" Hammond sighed. "Uh huh. Right away then." He hung up and turned to face the team. "A representative is already on the way. The agent I spoke to said that they have a cure."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Just like that?"

"Apparently," Hammond replied.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust 'em for one second. As soon as that asshole gets here you know he's going to demand –"

"Apparently they feel that the life of Jonas Quinn is worth saving," Hammond said. "Though I'm inclined to believe their intentions aren't half as pure as they would have us believe."

Sam shook her head. "They still think they can use him for something..."

"Well, no offence to Jonas," Daniel added. "But these people think in terms of weapons and he's no great fighter. I know they took blood samples but there isn't exactly anything they could do unless..."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Unless what?" Daniel didn't answer for a moment. "Speak up, Danny boy."

"Unless they were hoping to isolate his genes that come from the Ancients but –"

"They don't have that kind of gene therapy technology," Sam added.

"Well, even if they did, what good would it do them? Without the genetic memory of how to activate and use those advanced abilities the genes are worthless."

Teal'c's expression was serene with thought. "Perhaps the NID do not understand the nature of Jonas Quinn's gift."

"Mind over matter, huh?" Jack added.

"It could be that they've already learned all they can from the blood samples," Hammond added. "Now they know they need more, which would explain their sudden willingness to cooperate when they'd been content to let Jonas suffer for the past month."

Jack's gaze was fixed on the edge of the desk, his eyes darkening. "It's all a tactic. They knew from the start that Jonas had to be willing to work with them. He wasn't. So they're breaking him."

Sam's eyes traced the lines around Jack's mouth, noting how they always grew deeper when he was distressed. "The weaker and more dependent he is on them, the more willing he'll be to cooperate."

Jack looked at her. "Exactly."

"You don't think they've planned this all along, do you?" Daniel asked, rapidly glancing among his team members and the general. "Engineering a highly addictive drug..."

"Indeed the rescue of Jonas Quinn from the NID facility was exceedingly simple," Teal'c added.

A thin line had formed between Daniel's brows. "They anticipated what we would do – that we would bring him back here. They knew they couldn't brainwash him but what better way to bend someone to your will than to send them home where they can be surrounded by the people who matter."

Sam shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does," Daniel argued. "It's one thing to be tortured while you're isolated, living with the hope of rescue, but it's another to know that rescue's already come – that it's not going to get any better. That there's nothing we can do to help. What better way to erode someone with a strong will? They're trying to weaken his spirit – bring him to a place of such emotional despair that he doesn't care what happens anymore. So that they can appear as his saviors."

Jack snorted. "That would never happen. Jonas is one of the most upbeat people I've ever met. In fact, sometimes that smile of his scares me."

"Yeah, well when was the last time you saw him smile?" Daniel asked.

Jack raised his brows and shifted his weight, taking in Daniel's point.

Hammond rested a hand on his desk. "So what are we saying here, people?"

"I don't know," Daniel replied with a sigh. "Other than I think we've played right into their hands."

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "This is bull shit, General."

"Whatever their intentions," Hammond said, "I want you to keep your temper, Jack. Things are precarious enough without you further complicating matters."

Jack sighed. "Easier said than done, Sir."

Sam shot Jack a pained smile.

~*~

Janet took the syringe from a nurse and injected its contents into the IV bag by Jonas' bed before looking down to him only to find the Kelownan's eyes had slipped shut. "Hey." She lightly shook his shoulder as she raised her voice. "Hey." Jonas sighed softly as he opened his eyes again. "You awake?"

He licked his lips and nodded, and she could see how desperately he wanted to sleep. She'd managed to bring his fever down to a manageable level but was holding out on starting dialysis to clean his blood. A pang of guilt hit her every time she noted how exhausted he was, but she feared that if she let him sleep, he would drift into a coma from which he'd never wake.

"You know," she began as conversationally as she could as she took a seat on the edge of his bed. "You've never told me what your childhood was like. What sort of family did you grow up in?"

Jonas cleared his throat before speaking in a hoarse voice that was barely above a whisper. "We were farmers."

"No kidding?"

He shook his head.

"I never would've pictured you as the farming type. I bet you moved to the city when you were old enough."

Jonas let out a deep breath, feeling his lungs ache as if they were pleading with him to not take another breath. "No, I... I went to live... with my uncle in the city... when I was eight."

Janet furrowed her brow. "Eight? Isn't that a little young?"

He nodded as much as he could, and she noted with satisfaction that he seemed more alert now that he was talking.

"Were you sent away for school?"

"No, my... the rest of my family was killed."

Janet had been jotting a note down on his chart and the pen dug an inky furrow into the paper. She slowly looked to him. "I'm so sorry. Was it an accident?"

"Raiders... from Scandia. We lived close to the border."

"That's terrible." Her brown eyes were latched onto his green, which were growing unfocused with memory.

"I hid in the wheat..." His brows twitched closer together. "I keep thinking I can hear their voices..."

Janet let her eyes trace the curves of his face, attempting to reorder her understanding of the young man before her. He had such a friendly, optimistic nature that she'd never imagined anything but warmth in his past. But now she was reminded of a cold truth – that it was often those who have felt much pain who smile the most. Sometimes optimism is a survival tactic.

A light settled in Jonas' eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up as he spoke. "Eiffy – she was like my twin. Hardly a year apart... we were never apart. She loved horses..." The faint smile began to fade. "She held my hand as we ran away... then they just... shot her down. Just like that. Like she was nothing. I held her while they burned our house..." He narrowed his eyes a little, as if watching the scene in the distance. "I remember how cold it was. It had just started to snow... Our neighbors tried to help but they were either killed or run off. In the end I had to leave Eiffy's body there. It took me three days to find my uncle's house."

Janet shook her head. "I can't imagine the kind of person that could kill a child."

"...Neither can I."

She set her clipboard aside. "You know, Jonas, your family would be very proud of you."

He attempted to lift his shoulders in a shrug. "For what? I haven't done anything."

"You helped stop your people from destroying thousands of other lives."

Jonas shook his head. "Dr. Jackson did that. He's the hero."

"No..." Both were surprised to hear Daniel's voice as he approached, and by the look on his face, it was apparent that he'd been listening for a while. "You did everything you could, Jonas. And think of all the good you're doing now. You've changed countless lives for the better," Daniel said as he stopped beside Jonas' bed. "Even just Jack, Sam and Teal'c. They've all told me how much being around you helped them deal with their grief after I..."

Jonas shook his head with a sardonic smile. "They hated me –"

"You helped heal them, Jonas," Daniel said.

"It's true," Janet added. "I've never seen Sam so gleefully torturing someone. You're her adopted little brother."

Jonas actually laughed at that, but the brief chuckle made him wince.

Daniel winced in sympathy. "How're you feeling?"

Jonas let out a sigh, avoiding his gaze. "Not good."

"Have you heard from the NID yet?" Janet asked Daniel.

Jonas furrowed his brow. "NID?"

Daniel bit his lip. "They say they have a cure."

Jonas blinked. "What?"

"A representative is on the way over to meet with General Hammond and the rest of SG-1," Janet elaborated.

"I don't understand," Jonas said, and Dr. Fraiser noted the increasing frequency of beeps from his heart monitor. "Why now? What do they want in exchange?"

"Don't worry." Daniel rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "They're not coming anywhere near you."

"I wish they'd try," Janet added. "I'd love the excuse to pump one of them full of their own drug."

Daniel smirked but noticed that the humor was lost on Jonas, who seemed to be trying to make the heart monitor beep less often. Just then, a voice crackled to life on the intercom. "Dr. Jackson, please report to the briefing room."

Daniel sighed. "Here we go." He patted Jonas' shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

Jonas nodded as Janet rose from her perch on the edge of the bed. "Why don't we see if you can keep some Jello down?"

The Kelownan sighed. "I can try."

Dr. Fraiser smiled. "I'll be right back." She walked with Daniel towards the exit but slowed when he held out a hand.

His voice was a whisper. "He doesn't look good."

"No." She sighed and glanced behind her to make sure Jonas wasn't looking. "He doesn't."

Daniel lifted his glasses to rub his eyes. "How much time do you think he has?"

"He's weak, he can hardly eat, and the stress of this drug addiction is shutting down his vital organs... I haven't said anything to him... but I don't think his body can take much more of this. He could last anywhere from a few weeks... to a few days."

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned back. "That's what I was afraid of."

_**Please review!**_


	15. Snow: XV

**_Author's Note:_** _Thank you so much to those of you who are taking the time to review and share your thoughts! They're simply a delight to read. To those who review but I can't reply to with a PM, thank you so much! :)_

**Snow: XV**

Sam could tell that Jack was chewing on the inside of his lower lip to keep from cussing out the NID representative who sat across the table from him. Out of all of the more diplomatic agents they could have sent, none other than Agent Malone had come, and now leaned back in his chair with a smile that was far too self-satisfied. Sam let out a soft sigh before the silence in the room was broken by the agent. "Apparently I underestimated your ethics."

Hammond furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Malone sighed, sitting up straighter. "Our offer is very straightforward. It seems that you just don't have the humility to compromise... even if it means the death of one of your alleged colleagues."

Jack was staring ahead, apparently biting his lip now. Sam shook her head at Malone and spoke for the both of them. "Don't act like we're not holding up our end of a bargain – you said you had a cure. You lied."

Malone shrugged. "What I offer _is_ a cure."

"No," Daniel, cut in. "It's not. What you're offering is a lifetime of submission and torture."

Malone laughed. "Always one for dramatics, Dr. Jackson."

"Dr. Jackson is not employing theatrics," Teal'c said. "What you offer is indeed unacceptable."

"I'm sorry, Agent Malone," Hammond said as he shook his head. "But returning Jonas Quinn to your facility is simply not an option."

"You're right." Malone languidly pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Within about twenty minutes, I'm expecting a call that will make it a mandate."

"Oh this is bull shit," Jack burst out.

Hammond held out a placating hand. "Colonel –"

"You really think that we'd ever let you assholes have your run of –"

"It's an executive order," Malone cut him off. "Do you really want to face a court martial, Colonel?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, leaning towards Malone. "Try me."

Malone's smug smile had disappeared and he now regarded Jack with a faint sneer. "I just might."

"Gentlemen," Hammond said. "The order has not been given yet. Can we stay focused on the matter at hand?"

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "The longer we wait, the less time Jonas has. I spoke with Dr. Fraiser on my way over and it's not good. And that..." Daniel gestured to Malone. "...Drug you're proposing, it's not gonna do him any good. The stress the addiction is causing has already started to shut down his kidneys."

Malone's only response was a calculated smirk. Jack narrowed his eyes. "He knows something."

Malone cleared his throat. "The drug I traded you, O'Neill, wasn't complete."

Jack moved with such suddenness that Teal'c had to reach out and restrain the Air Force colonel from lunging at Malone.

Hammond rested both hands on the table. "Colonel!"

"Don't act so shocked, O'Neill," Malone snarled as he leaned back in his seat. "You didn't keep up your end of the deal, either."

"You wanted Naquadria – I gave you Naquadria."

"An amount so small that I had trouble finding it in the bag!"

Jack tilted his head mockingly as he sat back down. "You never specified how much."

Malone's lips formed a thin line as he regarded Jack with thinly-veiled contempt. "The drug your doctor has been synthesizing is missing a key ingredient. That's why it's adversely affecting its specimen."

Daniel's brows knitted together. "Specimen?"

"If he's given a full dose of the proper drug the symptoms will be alleviated."

Sam shook her head. "And he'll be just as addicted as he was over a month ago."

"It's a compound that the SGC is not equipped to make," Malone said, relaxing back into his smug expression. "You can trust that the alien will be well cared for at our facility. We have every intention of keeping him alive for as long as possible."

Teal'c rose from his seat, his eyes locked onto Malone's as his deep voice slithered across the table. "That 'alien' you speak of is Jonas Quinn. Refer to him again in such a manner and be prepared to take your life into your hands."

Hammond raised a hand as if to motion for Teal'c to sit, but instead let the tense silence that had fallen reign for several moments.

Malone gave Teal'c a look as if he were embarrassing himself and pretended to check his phone for any missed calls. "I can see why you'd be... sensitive about the subject... given your status..." Malone tucked his phone away and once again looked Teal'c in the eye. "But the truth is, you're also an alien, and always will be."

This time, there was no one to stop Jack from lunging across the table and yanking Malone over to his side. The others hastily rose to their feet as Hammond shouted a reprimand to O'Neill, only to be ignored. Jack had Malone pinned against the wall in a heartbeat, and the disgruntled NID agent was sputtering past his shock.

"O'Neill, stand down!" Hammond shouted.

"Sir," Sam spoke firmly in her CO's ear. "Hurting him won't do any good."

Jack didn't take his eyes away from Malone's, reveling in the apprehension he saw there. "Oh, that's where you're wrong..."

Malone licked his lips. "You are assaulting a representative of the NID – you just might get that court martial after all."

"Actually," Daniel said. "A court martial would have to come from the military, and I highly doubt they'd favor an NID agent enough to persecute a colonel. Especially not one as distinguished as Jack."

Jack cocked his head at Malone. "See? This is why eggheads come in handy."

Malone swallowed, the sneer reforming on his face. There was a chiming as his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he gestured to show Jack what he was doing, and the older man eased his grip enough to allow Malone to answer his phone. "Hello? Yes. Right." A light began to dance in Malone's eyes as he listened for a few more seconds then hung up. "General Hammond," he said. "I think you'll want to end this meeting and have a seat in your office. The President is about to tell you to hand over the alien."

~*~

Jonas lay on his side, watching as the railing on his bed became more and more fuzzy. _Just for a minute..._ he told himself as he let his eyes slip shut. He paid attention to his heartbeats to keep track of the time. Some nurses were chatting loudly down the hall. One laughed. The laugh sounded magnified as he let his mind drift. He hoped the approaching footsteps weren't Dr. Fraiser's. He knew she'd gently shake him and ask him to stay awake again. But he didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to sleep...

He jerked awake as a metal tray clattered to the floor. A young, dark-haired nurse offered him a pained expression as she knelt to pick it up. "I'm sorry..."

Jonas' heart was racing with adrenaline but began to slow as he saw her hurrying to pick things up. "No, it's... it's okay." The young woman offered him an apologetic smile and tucked some of her hair behind her ears as she rose with the tray. Jonas furrowed his brow. He knew her face well but the other nurses seemed intent on keeping her away from any delicate patients. After having been startled by her bumping a tray off a shelf, he could hazard a guess as to why. "I'm sorry... I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Oh." She set the tray back in its place and held out her hand for his. "I'm Jo. Jo March."

Jonas limply shook her hand, unable to keep from smiling at her warm brown eyes. "Jo? Is that short for Josephine?"

"Yes. Though I'd rather not be called that. I've heard my great aunt screech it out far too many times. Josey-phiiine! It's enough to make me never want to hear it again."

Jonas furrowed his brow but the faint smile lingered as he wondered at how eager Jo seemed for someone to talk to. "Your great aunt?"

"I used to work for her. She was fairly old, you see," Jo said as she smoothed down her uniform. "And even though she had glasses, reading was a bit of a chore. So she would pay me to stop by and do a bit of housework before reading to her."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Jo sat down at the foot of his bed. "Except that she always wanted me to read from the Bible."

Jonas cocked his head, momentarily forgetting the aching fire in his body. "You're not religious?"

"No," she smiled as she shook her head. "Not really. I mean, I suppose I am, in my own way. But it wasn't that... it was that there are so many other wonderful books I could've read to her, but she only ever wanted to hear just one. 'Those adventure stories are rubbish!'" Jo said, imitating her aunt with a comical flair. "She thought any stories that had to do with the future or fantasy or science fiction were nonsense. Well, if she could only know where I work now..." Jo trailed off with a laugh.

The Kelownan's smirk was crooked. "Nonsense indeed."

Jo's grin only grew wider. "You know, one time I didn't really read – I made up stories that sounded like they could be from the Bible, and she didn't even notice. In fact, she –"

"Jo?"

Both Jo and Jonas looked to see Dr. Fraiser standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"I asked you to take inventory an hour ago."

Jo hastily rose and nodded. "I was almost done when I thought to see if you needed more morphine to have on hand in here."

"That was very thoughtful of you," Janet said as she stepped in.

Jo cleared her throat. "I'll go finish." She hurried past the doctor but paused in the doorway to throw Jonas a smile and a wave. "See you later, Jonas."

Jonas raised one hand in farewell then lolled his head to look at Dr. Fraiser. "Well?"

"Well..." She sat down beside him. "General Hammond is on the phone with the President as we speak."

His eyes got a little wider. "The President?" Janet nodded. "About me?"

"Seems the NID were serious when they made their threats."

Jonas shook his head as he looked away, appearing haggard and ill but alert.

Janet swallowed before lowering her voice. "Jonas... You know the general will do all he can to persuade him otherwise, but there's a good chance that you will have to go back to the NID facility."

His green eyes darkened as they focused on hers. "No."

"I don't want you to go, either, but at least they claim they can treat you there."

He shook his head. "I'm not –"

"I'm telling you, Jonas, so that if the situation arises, you can focus on the good. We'll all fight to bring you back home again but in the meantime you'll have to do your best to heal and regain your strength."

The young man's jaw was clenched as he gazed at the wall behind Janet, and she found his sudden willfulness to be a welcome change to his despondency of late.

She took his temperature with the ear thermometer and jotted down the slightly raised number. "How're you feeling?"

"...I want out." Unshed tears were making his eyes glassy as he continued to focus on the wall. "I am so _sick_ of having false hope."

"It's not false, Jonas –"

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "You don't understand. I'm so tired of tying to survive..." When he looked at her, it was as if his eyes contained their own gravity. "If they decide I have to go back, I want you to kill me."

Janet parted her lips, struggling to yank her mind out of the ensnaring plea of his eyes, unable to reprimand someone in such palpable pain.

_**Please review!**_

**P.S.**

**Yes, Jo March belongs to Louisa May Alcott from her wonderful book _Little Women_. As a graduate student of Creative Writing/Literature, I can tell you that the novel is one of the most under-appreciated of the 19th century. Then again, most works written by women are under-appreciated in every century. I thought giving the character a little more exposure would be fun.**_** :)  
**_


	16. Snow: XVI

_**Author's Note:**__ Um, I guess I was really lazy and didn't bother looking up the names of the other countries on Jonas' planet... so that's at least one inaccuracy. Thanks for reading and even more for reviewing. :)_

**Snow: XVI**

Jack studied General Hammond from the window outside his office, watching as the older man spoke on his red phone. He heard the scuff of boots and turned to see Sam approaching. She offered him a small smile. "Any idea what he's saying?"

Jack shook his head. "T in with Agent Asshole?"

"Yeah..." She trailed off with a sigh as Hammond hung up the phone then opened the door of his office. "Well, Sir?"

"My hands are tied. I've pulled every string and have called in every favor that I can."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "So they're taking him?"

Hammond let out a long sigh through his nose. "Not necessarily. I've appraised him of our point of view and he's agreed that Jonas should be allowed to have a say in the decision."

Sam raised her brows at that. "Just a say?"

"This was the best compromise I could get."

"It sounds like appeasement, Sir," Jack said. "What good is Jonas' opinion if the NID is just going to ignore it?"

"The President has asked that they show evidence of taking Jonas' point of view into consideration. I'm sorry, but that's all I can do."

Jack shook his head, muttering curse words to himself.

"O'Neill," Teal'c called from down the hall. "Agent Malone wishes to speak to Jonas Quinn."

Jack glanced at Hammond and Hammond nodded his approval before Jack and Sam jogged over to meet up with their alien friend.

~*~

Dr. Fraiser bit her lip as she turned her back on Jonas, pretending she was writing something down while she tried to think of what to do. The young alien was in such an agitated state that he was straining his already strained system, yet giving him a sedative would risk inducing a coma. She stared blankly at his chart, hearing the heart monitor behind her continue to beep at a quickened pace.

"You don't have to babysit me," Jonas said, and Janet stiffened. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I just..." He sighed and Janet turned to face him. Jonas shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what to believe anymore."

"I know this is difficult," she began as she stepped towards him. "And I can't tell you what to do. But –"

"Dr. Fraiser," Teal'c's voice cut her off as he strode in, followed by Sam and Daniel. "Agent Malone wishes to speak with Jonas Quinn."

Janet let out a disbelieving laugh. "I don't think so."

"President's orders," Sam added. "General Hammond just got off the phone with him."

Daniel stepped over to Jonas' bed. "Jonas... Agent Malone has been ordered to take what you want into consideration."

"That's it?" Jonas asked, his voice louder than it needed to be. "I'm not a piece of technology here. This isn't fair."

"No," Daniel agreed. "It isn't."

Jack loudly cleared his throat as he entered the hallway that led to Jonas' room, Agent Malone in tow. Jonas could see the two men approaching and narrowed his eyes, fighting back the anxiety the sight of Malone caused. Dr. Fraiser threw Jonas a worried look as the beeping on the heart monitor grew far too rapid. As such, she wasn't paying attention when the door to Jonas' room slammed shut on its own immediately after Jack had entered. Startled, Jack hopped away from the door, looking over his shoulder in surprise. "Who did that?"

Agent Malone was on the other side, rattling the handle to try to get in, but the door didn't budge. "This isn't funny, O'Neill," he called from the other side.

The rest of SG-1 slowly looked to Jonas, who was still glaring at the door but let out a satisfied breath as his heart rate slowed down. Janet blinked. "Jonas, did you just —"

Malone managed to wrench the door open and stumbled in, glaring at Jack. "Obstructing me from carrying out a Presidential order, O'Neill?" He shook his head then glanced towards the young alien. "Jonas."

Jonas' only response was to slightly relax his glare.

"Well?" Jack said, gesturing to Jonas. "Ask away."

Agent Malone straightened his jacket. "I trust you've been receiving adequate care?"

Jonas didn't take his eyes off the NID agent. "Since when do you care?"

Malone chuckled. "Wouldn't you rather be somewhere equipped to help you? Somewhere you can feel safe, looked after and –"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you miserable excuse for a man."

Jack blinked and shared a look with Sam. Neither had ever heard Jonas speak with such venom in his voice.

"I don't think you've considered the full extent of your situation," Malone countered, resting his hands on his hips. "If you don't return to our care, make no mistake, you will die."

Janet rested a hand on Jonas' shoulder as his heart rate began to speed up again. She parted her lips to remind him to relax when she caught sight of Jack who locked eyes with her and shook his head.

Jonas had yet to look away from Malone's gaze. "Fine by me."

Malone took another step towards the Kelownan. "You can't really mean that."

"Back away."

Malone shook his head, taking another step. "You're nothing more than a frightened little –"

"I said –"

"— Coward."

Dr. Fraiser moved to place herself between Agent Malone and her patient but Jack rested a hand on her arm. Malone and Jonas were sharing looks of equal contempt when a low rumble began, quiet at first, but soon escalating. The room began to shake, as if from a small earthquake, and Janet caught a bottle of pills as it rattled off the shelf.

Malone furrowed his brow and glanced about the room. "What is that?"

Daniel had a smug expression on his face, his hands nonchalantly in his pockets. "What's what?"

The rumbling grew louder as Jonas continued to focus on Malone. A strength he hadn't felt in a long, long time was welling up inside of him. Coward? Cowards were men who took what they wanted and gave nothing back. Cowards were men who lorded their physical superiority over others, who bullied and manipulated and made others take risks for them. Cowards were men like Malone.

"I'm serious!" Malone shouted as the rumbling grew to such a pitch that all their ears began to feel the pressure. "What the hell is –"

There was a resounding crack, as if thunder had just torn through the room, and Malone gasped and stiffened, arching his neck back and holding his stomach as the rumbling fell quiet. The NID agent stood perfectly still, contorted in a silent scream before falling to the ground with a cry, as if suddenly released by unseen bonds.

Dr. Fraiser rushed to the agent's side and checked his pulse while Jonas let out a shuddering gasp and went limp, sweat glistening on his brow. "Jonas!" Sam cried and was at his side in an instant, looking to the heart monitor to assure her that her friend was still alive.

Jack blinked. "What the hell just happened?"

Dr. Fraiser straightened. "He's alive but unconscious. We need a gurney in here."

Teal'c inclined his head in response and jogged off to alert the staff.

"I think Jonas attacked him," Sam said as she moved away from the young alien to allow Dr. Fraiser to examine him as his heart rate slowed.

"I... I can't be sure," Daniel said. "But for a moment I almost thought I could sense the same energy I used to feel when I was..."

Jack raised his brows. "A glowing jellyfish?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Teal'c returned with several nurses, including Jo, and helped them lift Agent Malone onto a gurney. The man came to as he was wheeled down the hallway. He cracked his eyes open and grabbed Jo's wrist, trying to communicate, but the brunette merely slapped his hand away.

"Well," Jack said, rocking back on his heels. "Guess the prick got his answer."

Sam couldn't hide her smirk, but her smile was short lived as a high-pitched whine emitted from behind her as Jonas' heart stopped beating.

"Get me a crash cart!" Janet shouted.

Sam dashed across the room and grabbed the defibrillators. Jack winced and rubbed his mouth as Dr. Fraiser shot something into Jonas' IV then grabbed the paddles and rested them on his chest. "Clear!" A jolt of electricity coursed through the Kelownan, making his body jump, but his heart remained still. "All right, we'll try this again. Clear!" Another jolt and still nothing. "Come on," Janet muttered, nodding at Sam to raise the voltage. "Come on... clear!" This time, the flat line had a blip, then another blip. Sam grinned as she took the paddles from Dr. Fraiser, who hurriedly listened to her patient's chest with her stethoscope.

"Is he breathing?" Jack asked.

Janet listened for a few more seconds then pulled away with a relieved expression. "He's bouncing back."

Daniel let his shoulder's sag and released a sigh of relief. He thought he saw Teal'c smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Doc," Jack asked. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. He's very weak and still going through withdrawals... in all honesty, he should be dead. But his heart's beating stronger."

Daniel glanced at his teammates. "From what I've read, Aiyanna was able to recover remarkably quickly. Maybe..."

"Being forced to use his Ancient genes triggered advanced healing capabilities," Sam finished for him.

"Exactly."

Jack looked between the two. "So... he's gonna be all right?"

"I sure hope so," Janet said.

"Dr. Fraiser?" Jo asked as she stopped in the doorway. "Agent Malone is awake and... requesting to leave immediately."

Jack snorted.

Jo fidgeted with her hands. "I told him that he would have to wait until you released him." Janet arched a brow at Jo's fidgeting. She'd come to recognize the young nurses' habits by now, and she was acting as if she'd done something wrong. Seeing the questioning gaze of her superior, Jo straightened and squared her shoulders. "I also told him that he was a worthless sack of chimp crap that no chimp in any zoo would ever touch to throw at even the vilest of visitors. That's when Sadie asked me to leave."

Dr. Fraiser just stared for a moment. "Thank you, Jo."

Jo nodded and cast a worried look at Jonas before heading back down the hall.

Jack watched her leave then turned back to Teal'c with a smile. "I like her."

Teal'c merely arched a brow.

"All right," Janet sighed. "Let's give him some space. Malone has his answer."

SG-1 began to shuffle out, save Sam, who looked to Dr. Fraiser. "Do you mind if I stay a little while?"

Janet shook her head. "I'll come check on him in a few minutes."

Sam smiled looked back to Jonas, slipping her hand into his as the others exited. The steady beep of the heart monitor comforted her, but now that she was alone, she felt the full weight of the fear over having just almost lost her newest teammate overwhelm her. She closed her eyes, squeezing out warm tears as she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Don't do that again..." she whispered.

_**Please review!**_


	17. Snow: XVII

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry that it's taken me a little while to update, so here's a longer chapter than usual. Enjoy! :)_

**Snow: XVII**

General Hammond stared at Jack in shock. "Come again, Colonel?"

"Like Darth Vader, Sir." Jack held out two fingers and his thumb and added a zipping sound effect. "The guy looked like he was paralyzed in midair. Except, Jonas wasn't breathing all heavy and stuff."

Teal'c's lips curled up the slightest bit. "And there was no Luke Skywalker."

"That, too."

Hammond shook his head. "Jonas has never exhibited these abilities before."

Daniel cleared his throat. "I think it was a last line of defense thing. He was cornered both physically and emotionally."

"How is Agent Malone?" Hammond asked.

"Dead, hopefully," Jack answered.

Teal'c raised a brow. "He was escorted from the infirmary several hours ago."

Hammond glanced from Teal'c to Jack and Daniel. "Why was I not informed?"

"Indeed, he left without much fanfare," Teal'c added. "I believe he was..."

"Embarrassed?" Jack offered. "Humiliated? Wearing a diaper?"

"The important thing is that he's not pressing his case anymore," Daniel said. "I have no doubt that the NID will still try to negotiate to get Jonas, but not with the agent in charge of the project afraid of him. They'll more than likely wait until they've concocted a new drug or some other means of trying to control him."

Hammond shook his head. "Is that even possible?"

Jack realized the older man's gaze had settled upon him. "Don't look at me, Sir. I was too busy thinking of ways to legally kill that man to hear half of what Daniel said."

"No, I do not believe such a thing would be possible," Teal'c offered. "The only person who can control Jonas Quinn's abilities is Jonas Quinn himself. He will always be a threat to Agent Malone unless he is otherwise incapacitated."

Hammond nodded. "Doctor Fraiser tells me his condition is improving."

"Yeah, his.... vitals are creeping up," Jack said then shrugged. "Or so I hear."

Daniel had to look away to hide his small smile. He could tell that Jack was still fantasizing about punching Malone's smug face.

~*~

Something was touching his head, making him feel warm. And something else was irritating his eyes, making them sting and water. Jonas sluggishly raised his hand to yank at the source of his annoyance, somewhat surprised to discover a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. The air that escaped was tickling his eyelashes.

"Hey," a soft voice spoke and gently guided his hand away. When his eyes cleared a bit more he recognized the speaker as Sam. She smiled at him and he realized her hand was in his hair, her touch making him feel safe. His eyes started to water again so he reached for the mask and this time, Sam tugged it off for him. "Sorry about that."

He pressed his lips together and swallowed, noting how dry his teeth and tongue had become from the oxygen stream. Swallowing, he blinked his vision clear and sought out Sam's gaze. The older woman was sitting in a chair beside his bed and was leaning over him with a concerned smile. He smiled weakly in return. "I'm not dead yet?"

"No," Sam answered with a smirk. "Definitely not."

"Good... I think."

Sam cocked her head. "How're you feeling?"

Jonas took a deep breath then slowly let it out, furrowing his brow slightly when he noted that he had aching muscles all over but none of the sharper pains he'd felt before. "I don't know, I... It's strange."

"Janet thinks you might have saved your own life."

Jonas blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm not sure how much you remember... but when Agent Malone was in here, you... did something. Like telekinesis... then your heart stopped beating. Dr. Fraiser was able to resuscitate you, and so far, you don't really seem to have gone into withdrawal from the NID drug. In fact, we think that by shutting down for a little while, your body let the genetic coding from the Ancients take over and started to heal."

"I don't need the drug?"

Sam shrugged a little. "It's too early to say for sure, but I think you might've kicked it."

A corner of Jonas' mouth started to lift in a smile when Janet's voice echoed over to him as he heard the click of her heels entering the room. "Actually, I think zapping you with the defibrillators helped, too. Your body absorbed all of the shock and used it as energy."

Jonas' eyebrows twitched together. "Energy?"

Fraiser held up a file. "Your latest blood results show that your kidneys are functioning properly again. They've managed to clean the drug right out of your system with no withdrawal. I've rarely seen this quick of a recovery." She smiled.

Jonas sighed softly, feeling as if a weight had been siphoned out of his blood along with the drug. Could he really, finally be on his way to recovering? Or was this all a dream?

"If I'd known your body would respond like this earlier," Janet continued. "I would've gotten you really pissed weeks ago." Both she and Sam chuckled, but Jonas was focusing, trying to sort through impressions of what had happened.

"Where is Agent Malone?" he asked.

"Gone," Sam said.

Janet tucked the file under her arm. "He was shaking badly when he left and clearly in a lot of pain, but since he didn't ask for any painkiller, I was happy not to give it to him. Another NID employee picked him up a few hours ago."

Jonas licked his lips again and Sam noticed the action and poured him a small glass of water. "Did he say anything about me going back?"

Janet shook her head as Sam helped him drink. "I think he's scared out of his wits."

Jonas drank the water and found his voice stronger as his throat was soothed by the cooling liquid. "He'll be back."

Janet let her eyes stray to the monitor displaying his vitals. "Maybe."

"Even if he is," Sam said. "He'll have to get through me first." She ruffled Jonas' hair which made him smile, but the smile was tinged with exhaustion.

Janet furrowed her brow at the readings on the machine and glanced to Jonas. "Are you in much pain?"

Jonas let out a deep breath then shrugged. "How much is much? I've gotten so used to it that I can't even tell anymore."

Janet nodded. "I'm going to give you some morphine. It'll help you sleep and since your body won't be dealing with all the pain signals, it should help you heal faster."

Jonas nodded and watched in sleepy silence as Fraiser measured out a dosage. While Janet shot the medicine into his IV, Sam reached down and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you're doing better, Jonas."

He let out a shaky breath and Sam felt her heart sink a little as he avoided her gaze, and she couldn't help but worry that he would never again be the same hopeful, curious, enthusiastic young man she'd come to know and love.

"Once you start getting healthy again, I hope you'll be glad of it, too," she finished and squeezed his hand again.

Jonas looked to her then down to their linked hands. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiled. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here. Don't you worry about a thing, okay?"

He smiled a little in response and the gratitude in his eyes made Sam want to hug him, but she knew that wasn't a good idea with the state he was in. She kept her hand in his and watched as he fell asleep, Dr. Fraiser at her side, jotting down notes.

Sam winced slightly as she tried to stretch her back without letting go of Jonas' hand, and Janet frowned at the other woman's discomfort. "I can watch over him, Sam. It is my job, you know."

Sam nodded. "But it's my job, too. None of this would've happened if I'd been here when the NID came for him."

"You don't know that for certain –"

"Yes, I do. I would've rather received a court martial than let those bastards take him."

Janet sighed and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You couldn't've known, Sam. You've done all you could. This isn't your fault."

Sam dropped her head for a moment as she bit her lip, and Janet knew that she was collecting her emotions and trying to slip her soldier mask back into place again.

While Dr. Fraiser certainly understood Sam's military discipline, she still hated to see her friend behave as if expressing her emotions was somehow wrong. "Hey," she quietly said then glanced to Jonas. "I think he's out for the night. You're more than welcome to stay, but why don't you make yourself more comfortable? You look like you could use some rest."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut then nodded before straightening. Her voice was strained. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Janet smiled and patted her shoulder again. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

Janet slipped out and dimmed the lights a little, and Sam gently lay down on her side next to Jonas, keeping his hand in hers. Her spine immediately relaxed against the mattress, relieving her discomfort, and she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the soft stubble of her friend's cheek, letting his steady breathing lull her to sleep.

~*~

Janet hadn't realized that she'd started to doze off at her desk until she heard a voice.

"Hey," O'Neill softly hissed. "You all right there, Doc?"

She jerked awake with a sucked breath and cleared her throat. "Yes, yes, thank you, Colonel." She let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't realize how tired I was..."

"Busy day."

"To say the least."

"I was just about to turn in myself when I figured, hey, might as well check on the squirt and see how he's doing."

Janet tried not to smile as she glanced at the time and noted that it was almost midnight. Colonel O'Neill never ran out of ways to downplay his affections. "I need to go check on him anyway. He's probably still asleep. You're welcome to tag along."

"Thanks."

Dr. Fraiser rose and led Jack down the quiet hallway before easing the door to Jonas' room open. Jack blinked in the dimness, trying to get his bearings until Janet flipped on the rest of the lights. The sudden brightness caused a stir from the bed and Jack tried not to stare as he saw Sam tense and stretch before sitting up, her eyes scrunched with sleep. When she realized who was there, however, her eyes grew wide. "Colonel." She hastily climbed out of the bed and patted at her hair, glancing between Jonas and Jack, her cheeks blushing.

Janet tried not to laugh at the shocked expressions the Major and the Colonel wore. Jack inclined his head. "Carter."

Sam cleared her throat. "I was just..."

Jack held up a hand with a small smile in his eyes. "I know."

Unfortunately, Sam had kicked Jonas in her scramble out of the bed, and the Kelownan groaned softly as he woke up. Janet was busy recording his vitals when he fixed her with a confused stare. "Go ahead and go back to sleep," she said with a smile.

Jonas' brows only came closer together and Janet stopped writing and furrowed her own brow in return.

She hesitantly smiled. "Is something wrong, Jonas?"

Sam and Jack both took a step closer to their teammate as he continued to glare at Dr. Fraiser.

Janet cleared her throat. "Jonas, do you know who I am?"

"Yes," Jonas answered, and then his face morphed into an expression of delight. "I just figured it out."

Janet stared at the young alien for a moment before looking over to Jack and Sam. Jack was looking at Jonas with concern. "Figured what out?"

Jonas pointed at Janet as he spoke. "Dr. Fraiser's been reminding me of someone for a long time now, but I couldn't figure out who."

"Oh?" Janet asked.

Jonas nodded. "You look just like Rabbit."

Sam couldn't stifle her snort. Dr. Fraiser shook her head. "Who?"

"Rabbit, from _Winnie the Pooh_."

Jack furrowed his brow and looked to Janet. While he could see a vague resemblance with the big eyes and small nose, he couldn't see how Jonas could ever have the balls to say it.

"Okay, Jonas," Fraiser said with a laugh. "I think I may have given you a little too much morphine..."

"No, it's true," the alien insisted, glancing over to Sam and Jack for support. "Even Teal'c thinks so."

Jack raised his brows. "When has Teal'c ever even seen _Winnie the Pooh_?"

"Just the other day," Jonas answered. "He brought over the DVD."

Jack narrowed his eyes and Sam couldn't hide her smile. "I think the base does have a copy, Sir."

Jonas nodded. "We watched it five times."

"_Five_ times?" Jack asked.

"Teal'c wanted to watch it six times..." Jonas let out a giggle at the memory. "I had to fake that I fell asleep to get him to give up."

Janet looked over at the other two members of SG-1 with a bemused expression on her face. This was the closest any of them had ever seen to Jonas being drunk.

"Rabbit, though, Rabbit's a bit of a control freak. He has to have everything in his garden perfect. Then Tigger ruins it all and gets a pumpkin stuck on his foot. Teal'c claims that Tigger reminds him of me and that Piglet reminds him of Daniel. But if I ever saw Dr. Jackson in a red, spandex unisuit, you can bet I'd look the other way. That fabric reveals too much, if you know what I mean."

Both Dr. Fraiser and Sam had huddled together and were silently laughing at the head of Jonas' bed, where he couldn't see them. Jack, on the other hand, was staring in shock. "That _would_ be scary."

Jonas groaned. "I don't even want to think about it. But there certainly have been times when I've ruined stuff in Daniel's office, like Tigger. I spilled tea all over his translations, I accidentally downloaded a virus onto his computer, and then another time, Dr. Jackson got upset over a phone call and threw a stack of papers in a metal basket. He didn't realize I'd been hunched behind the desk, improving the wiring, and when the basket hit me I accidentally electrocuted myself." The Kelownan grimaced.

Janet cocked her head. "You never told me about that."

Jonas sighed, studying his hands. "He said that if I never told that he accidentally got me electrocuted, he'd never tell that I..."

"Yeah, I've heard this story before, Jonas." Jack said. "That wasn't a virus that you accidentally downloaded onto Daniel's computer. It was porn."

Sam had been sipping some water and almost choked at that.

Jonas fixed Jack with such an earnestly penitent face that Jack started to chuckle. "Well, I know that now, Colonel, but at the time I thought it was pictures of candy."

"Yeah, her name was Candy, all right."

Sam had wiped most of the water off her front. "Jonas, why were you looking up pictures of candy to begin with?"

Jonas sighed. "I just like to look... there's hardly any candy in the commissary and you have so many different kinds on your planet..."

"Okay, Jonas," Janet cut him off. "I think you should try to get some more sleep."

"Rabbit, Rabbit, Rabbit," the alien droned, plucking at his lower lip. He started to pull it out. "I can be a duck."

Sam was snorting in the corner and Jack gave her a sideways look. He never knew the woman could sound so much like a pig.

Jo slipped in just then, carrying a chart and peering about for Janet. "Dr. Fraiser? I was just about to place an order for..." She trailed off as she neared the bed and saw Jonas staring at her, pulling on both of his lips. "For..."

Jonas let go and grinned. "Hi, Jo. This is Sam and Jack and Janet." He leaned forward and lowered his voice to a conspiring whisper. "Sam and Jack have crushes on each other but they don't want anyone to know, so don't tell."

Sam's snorting stopped and Jack furrowed his brow. When Jo dared to look at the Colonel, he minutely shook his head no, then muttered, "Tigger's bonkers."

Jo cleared her throat. Janet took the order form from the young nurse and glanced it over before jotting down a few changes.

"Hey."

Jo looked to Jonas and he waggled his eyebrows. Jo looked torn between laughter and concern. "Is there a problem, Doctor?"

Janet shook her head as she handed the form back to the nurse. "It's the morphine talking."

"Oh."

"No, it's me talking. I talk all the time."

"Good for you, Jonas," O'Neill said then shot Janet a look that asked if they should leave.

Jonas suddenly giggled again. "Hey, Jo, tell them that story."

Jo smiled a little. "What story?"

"The one you told me. About your aunt and the artichoke."

Jo furrowed her brow. "I don't think I told you a story about an artichoke..."

"Yes you did." Jonas leaned forward a little. "The one about how you wrote the Bible."

Everyone looked to Jo, who offered them a brief smile. "I'll just go place this order now. Goodnight, Jonas."

Jo hurried out of the room, but heard Jonas sigh and remark, "Isn't she pretty?" as she left. She felt the back of her neck begin to glow but couldn't fight the smile off of her face.

_**Please review!**_


	18. Snow: XVIII

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm sorry. Winnie the Pooh just keeps sneaking in here._

**Snow: XVIII**

The next time Jonas awoke, he couldn't believe how rested he was. The only pain he felt was a dull ache and the symptoms of mild dehydration, including a headache. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, smiling a little at how simple the action felt when in the past, sitting up had required him to muster his strength and fortify himself against an onslaught of pain. He peered at a pitcher and a glass on the table beside his bed. Biting his lip, he scooted his butt to the edge of the mattress then leaned over and grinned as he managed to pour himself a glass.

Dr. Fraiser knocked on the door before entering and was surprised to see him up and drinking on his own. "This is a welcome sight."

Jonas drained the cup then poured himself some more. "I can't believe how good I feel."

Janet offered him a wan smile then turned her attention to recording his vitals. Jonas watched her as he drank another glass, and noted the stiffness of her posture and the way her shoulder was at an angle to him, as if attempting to put distance between the two. He furrowed his brow and was about to ask if something was wrong when Janet spoke for herself.

"Did Teal'c really show you _Winnie the Pooh_?"

Jonas blinked. "Yes..."

Dr. Fraiser slowly shook her head.

"Was he not supposed to?"

"No, it's fine..." Janet noticed a nurse walking out of the supply closet and waved her over. "Jo?" Jo stepped into the room and Dr. Fraiser handed her the chart. "Could you enter this into the system?" Jo nodded but lingered a moment to glance over the doctor's notes, making sure she could read the handwriting. As such, she overheard what was said next. Janet cleared her throat and rested her hands on her hips, fixing Jonas with a firm gaze that made him lean back a little. "So," she began. "You think I look like Rabbit, huh?"

Jo tried not to laugh. Jonas frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Yes, you should be sorry." Janet took a step closer. "You said Teal'c even agrees."

Jonas let out a nervous laugh and glanced towards the exit, like cornered prey. "I don't know what you're –"

Janet swung her head down so that it was directly in front of Jonas'. His eyes got wide. "Rabbit?"

"Okay!" Jonas admitted. "I may have said it once or twice but I don't think you really look like a rabbit. That's just ridiculous. Your ears aren't big enough."

Janet narrowed her eyes. "That's better. You're on shaky ground here, mister."

Jonas blinked again then glanced to Jo for help, but Jo was merely shaking her head, as if he'd called Dr. Fraiser one of the worst insults on earth. "I... I'm sorry I said it, but that was a private conversation between Teal'c and I. I never thought he'd actually _tell_ you."

Dr. Fraiser straightened and glanced to Jo. "Everything clear?"

Jo nodded, briefly studying the chart.

The doctor cleared her throat as she stepped over to her nurse by the door. "Oh Jonas, Teal'c didn't tell me. You did."

Jonas furrowed his brow. "I don't..."

Janet smiled. "Right after you said Dr. Jackson looked like Piglet. Then you said that Jack and Sam have crushes on each other, you could be a duck, and you think Jo here is pretty."

The look on Jonas' face was payback enough. His eyes widened, his lips went into a thin line, and he looked less like a person and more like the shocked emoticon that Cassie was so fond of using when Janet would IM her surprising news.

Dr. Fraiser merely smiled, ignoring the way Jo was looking anywhere but at Jonas. "It seems too much morphine makes you loopy. Get some rest." She winked then exited with Jo. The two women headed down the hall in silence for several steps before either could hold it in anymore and both burst out in muffled giggles.

~*~

Jack studied Teal'c from across the table with narrowed eyes. "Who would I be?"

Teal'c arched a brow. "Eeyore."

"Oh, for crying out loud." Jack set down his spoon. "Eeyore? If anyone is Eeyore, it's you."

"I do not concur."

"Well you're gonna concur, because you're way quieter than I am. Does Eeyore even talk?"

"Indeed he does, O'Neill," Teal'c answered while he dabbed his lip with a napkin. "In a most gloomy manner."

Jack grunted. "I'm not gloomy."

Teal'c was pensive for a moment. "Perhaps there is not an animal to your likeness in _Winnie of the Pooh_."

"First of all, T, it's not _Winnie of the Pooh_. It's _Winnie the Pooh_."

Teal'c furrowed his brow the slightest bit. "Which brings to mind a most pressing question."

Jack ate a bite of his Cheerios. "Shoot."

Teal'c glanced around to see who was within earshot in the cafeteria then leaned in. "Who, or what, is a Pooh?"

Jack stopped chewing.

Teal'c glanced around again. "Surely it cannot have the same connotation as its alternate spelling without the H."

"Uh, no." Jack cleared his throat as he swallowed. "No, definitely doesn't mean that... I don't think."

"Then to what does it refer?"

Jack studied Teal'c for a moment. "You better ask Daniel that one. I have no idea."

Teal'c sighed then nodded gravely. "Perhaps I shall."

Jack raised his brows then took another bite of his breakfast.

~*~

Jonas sighed and shifted yet again in his bed. His energy was fast returning and he was growing restless. He'd already eaten three trays of food and it was only noon. The sights and sounds of his room were far too familiar and felt that if he had to look at them for another hour, he'd go insane. How long was he supposed to just lie there, contemplating his existence?

He groaned softly, wishing he'd been contemplating his existence. Instead, he'd been replaying what Janet had said over and over in his mind, trying to understand what had happened. He knew it was the truth for he could vaguely remember it, like a distant dream, and the fact that none of his friends had come to visit yet today seemed to hint that they were keeping their distance for one reason or another.

He couldn't believe he'd blurted out that Sam and Jack liked each other. Sure, it was common enough knowledge among their friends, but it was such a sensitive, personal subject that he could only imagine how awkward it would be to have some annoying brat like himself tell it to the whole world. Probably more awkward than him telling Jo that he thought she was pretty. He winced. He'd never really considered the nurse's looks while he was sober, but apparently he had when he was high. Not that she was bad looking. In fact, her big brown eyes and goofy ears made her rather charming, and it was the sweetness of her personality that made her all the prettier.

Jonas found himself smiling a little as he remembered the stories she'd told him, and how she seemed to find a way to bump into everything in the room when they were alone. Sure, she was probably just a little preoccupied with daydreams by nature, but there was always the slight chance that she might think he was pretty, too. Well, not pretty. But pleasant. He sighed as his cheeks burned at the thought. Who was he fooling? The idea of being interested in someone who was interested in him was just as terrifying as it was exciting. It was something he'd done his best to avoid all his life.

Not only was he afraid of hurting someone's feelings or worse, breaking their heart, he was just as afraid of being hurt in return. He'd much rather have what Sam and Jack had – professional admiration and real affection without having to worry about what might happen next, because nothing _could_ happen next. Not while they were still in the military, at least. A darker, more truthful corner of his mind whispered that he was being a coward, and that he'd always avoided of intimately trusting someone because he was afraid they'd be torn away from him, like his family, but the thought made him start to sweat so he focused on his surroundings.

He could hear TV sounds coming from Dr. Fraiser's office. He'd heard the echoing female voices for weeks now and had always assumed that it was the news, but now that he was more alert, he furrowed his brow as he focused. Could they possibly be talking about pearl-embellished cardigans on the news? He closed his eyes and focused, and soon the noises from the TV became clear.

"That's right," an older-sounding woman was saying in a Southern accent. "We only have 400 of these left in stock when we had 2,000 at the start of the hour."

"And just look at the fine detailing," a younger female voice added. "I mean, everyone has pearls. Everyone has a black sweater. But isn't it nice to see a cardigan with something unique? And if you're well-endowed on the top but 40 pounds overweight, this will slim you down so much that no one will even notice."

What the heck was Dr. Fraiser watching, and how could you get to be 40 pounds overweight? Wouldn't you notice once you got to 10 pounds? Jonas bit his lip. After all the water he drank, he did have to go to the bathroom. Technically he was supposed to ask someone to help walk him there, but he felt sure he could make it just fine on his own. And he could spy in the meantime.

Easing off the mattress, he swung his legs over the edge and pressed his bare feet to the cold ground. He held onto the bed railing for support as he stood, and frowned when his legs didn't feel half as sturdy as they used to. Despite his growing restlessness, he was still far from recovered. The atrophy of being immobile for so long had left its mark, and it would take a while to rebuild the muscle he had lost. Even the simple muscles used for walking, it seemed.

Even so, he took a deep breath and shoved all doubt from his mind before letting go of the railing, making sure he was balanced, then shuffling towards the door. He rested against the doorframe and smiled. His gait was stiff and achy but steady enough. He could do this. And in no time, he'd be waltzing right out of this infirmary, hopefully forever. Cracking open the door, he spied to make sure the coast was clear before slipping out into the hallway.

"Isn't this just the cutest thing you ever did see?" the younger woman on TV was saying.

"And it's only $19," the older woman added. "Where can you find a T-shirt these days for just $19? What a steal."

Jonas thought he heard Janet scoff incredulously at the remark and hesitated in case she was on her way out. There were a few scraping sounds, like a spoon on plastic, and he mused that she must be eating her lunch. Continuing down the hall, he found her door slightly ajar and peeked into the crack. Dr. Fraiser was seated with her back to him, finishing a yogurt and nibbling on some carrots. Jonas narrowed his eyes. And she claimed she wasn't Rabbit.

"And just look at these embellishments. Aren't these rhinestones gorgeous?" the younger woman on the TV was saying, and Jonas looked up to see that Janet was watching QVC – one of the channels where people in America can look at items for sale then call and order them. The woman on the screen had grotesquely long fingernails that shined unnaturally, and she was running them across fake jewels that were on a dark T-shirt. The word "CATS" was written in bright colors on the shirt, and the jewels and paintings of cats in various comical poses, wearing human clothing, were hanging off of the letters. Jonas had never seen a more absurd piece of clothing, except, perhaps, on a Goa'uld.

"I just love the rhinestones," the older woman said in her slightly raspy tone. "I tell ya, a day without glitter isn't a day worth living."

Jonas blinked and frowned. What kind of worldview was that? Even more shocking was the fact that the woman's co-host seemed to agree with her. The shot changed to show to women who looked like they were in pain but smiling nonetheless, modeling the cat shirts in what looked like a log cabin with snow outside. It suddenly hit Jonas that he had no idea what the weather was right now, or even what time of year it was. He hadn't been outside for months.

The TV was switched off and as Janet rose, Jonas felt his heart leap into his throat. He had to act fast or he'd be discovered. Janet pulled on her lab coat and the Kelownan's eyes darted around the hallway, searching for a place to hide, but there was none. He could hear her heels clicking towards him and did the only thing he could think of. He hid behind the door, against the wall. Janet shoved the door open and the handle smacked right into his thigh. He bit his lip as she headed down the hall, apparently not noticing the thud her door made when she opened it, and he sighed in relief, grateful that the handle didn't hit him a little further north and center.

Once the coast was clear, he limped along as quickly as he could to the bathroom. He was just about to come out of his stall when someone else entered. Fearing discovery, he kept the door shut and watched as a pair of heavy black combat boots strode languidly across the floor, stopping a few feet from him. Jonas held his breath. Maybe the other man was inspecting his reflection, or checking phone messages. Minutes passed and the boots didn't move. Jonas was starting to sweat now. An awkward amount of time had passed. He had to exit and smile, as casually as he could. When he opened the door to do just that, he was surprised to find Teal'c waiting for him with a benign smile on his face. "Jonas Quinn."

Jonas rested a hand over his heart as he sagged in relief. "Teal'c. Don't scare me like that."

"I am sorry."

Jonas shuffled over to the sink and splashed some water on his face, gazing at Teal'c in the reflection. "How did you know it was me?"

"I saw two bare feet. Indeed, you are the only Caucasian male currently staying in the infirmary."

Jonas winced. Of course he'd seen his feet. He should've stood on the toilet but that was just gross. He wiped off his face on a paper towel. "Technically, Teal'c, I'm not Caucasian. Only people from Europe are and I'm, well..." He turned to face the larger man with a smile.

"Indeed. May I offer to escort you back to your room?"

Jonas sighed and tossed the paper towel into the trash, realizing that his short-lived freedom was already over. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Dr. Fraiser is most upset that you are not in your room."

Jonas would've swallowed hard but his throat had suddenly gone dry. "She noticed?"

"She was worried you were once again kidnapped." Teal'c held the door open for Jonas and the Kelownan shuffled past with a "thanks." Teal'c inclined his head in response. "She was in quite the tizzy."

Jonas furrowed his brow. "Tizzy?"

"It is a word used to describe a state of flourish and panic, Jonas Quinn."

"Right. I'm just... not used to you saying it."

Jonas paused as Janet whirled around the corner and caught sight of him. "Jonas!"

Jonas stiffened then decided his best bet was to try to earn her sympathy, so he leaned against the wall even though he didn't have to. "Dr. Fraiser, I am so sorry. I was just –"

"Where have you been?" the petite woman demanded as she marched up to the two larger men.

Teal'c straightened. "Jonas Quinn was hiding from me in the men's lavatory."

Jonas shot Teal'c a screwy look.

"Hiding?" Janet asked. "What for?"

"Look, I wasn't hiding, I just, wasn't coming out right away."

"His behavior was most peculiar."

"So was yours! You were the one just standing there like a... stalker. What was I supposed to think?"

"I intended you no harm."

"I didn't know it was you."

"Boys!" Janet got both of their attention then pointed down the hall to Jonas' room. "Now, I'm glad you feel up to walking to the bathroom on your own, Jonas, but next time, you need to let me know. Now back to your room."

Teal'c inclined his head to the doctor and began back to Jonas' room. When the Kelownan didn't follow, Teal'c grabbed him by the bicep and dragged him along. Jonas scowled. "I'm hungry."

"You've already had three meals," Janet replied from down the hall.

"So?"

Teal'c opened the door to Jonas' room and as the two aliens disappeared inside, Janet could've sworn she heard the younger of the two sassily remark, "I hope you didn't order that ugly cat T-shirt! It was hideous!"

_**Please review!**_

_**P.S. **My sister's the one who first pointed out that Dr. Fraiser looks like Rabbit, so she gets the credit for starting this whole Hundred Acre Woods obsession. ;)__**  
**_


	19. Snow: XIX

**Snow: XIX**

War had broken out on the 6th of December. Had it only waited one more day, the outbreak would've coincided with the anniversary of Pearl Harbor's attack, but this war was of a different nature. No one predicted it. No one knew which side would win. And more importantly, no one thought the eruption of hostilities would even have been possible in the first place.

Janet Fraiser sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard the door to Jonas' room creak open yet again. The worst part about the war was the fact that she only had herself and a few orderlies on her side. Everyone else seemed to be on Jonas' side, even her own nurse, Jo March. Today marked the fifth day of battle, and she wasn't sure if she could reasonably claim victory. Never in her life had she expected the young man, who was usually her most docile, cooperative patient, to turn into such a... pest.

Now that he was feeling better, she could see why he wanted to go on more and more walks to rebuild his stamina, why he insisted on longer physical therapy sessions, why he quickly grew bored with his painfully familiar surroundings. Half the time she wanted to tell him to go ahead and go back to his quarters if he wanted out so bad, but her medical training reminded her that she couldn't trust her patient's judgment. Yes, he was healing and regaining strength, but every once in a while, his body showed symptoms of stress akin to those of withdrawal, and she wasn't about to let him out of her care when there was still a chance that he could relapse.

She could understand his frustration and his eagerness to return to his usual state of health. She could deal with negotiating with him about medical concerns and limitations. What was starting to get to her, however, was his attitude. It was bad enough that she often went home to a moody, hormonal teenager without having to deal with one at work, as well. Especially since the one at work wasn't really a teen. She'd never seen Jonas in such a state as he'd been for the past few days. Not only was he getting increasingly bold with the names he'd call her, but he would do things just to antagonize her.

Sam asked if her teammate's childish behavior could be a side effect of the NID drug, but Janet was more inclined to believe that Jonas was just being a brat. On more than one occasion he had tried her patience to the point that she had to mentally count to ten and remind herself that he was causing trouble because, in many ways, his confinement to the infirmary was akin to a continuation of his imprisonment by the NID, and he'd had enough of it. She had to remind herself of that fact right now as she heard his door click shut for the tenth time in ten minutes. She knew he was checking to see if she was still in her office. She'd only just sent him back to his room a quarter of an hour ago. Maybe door locks were in order.

There was a creak as the door opened again. Janet leaned back in her chair and arched a brow. She didn't need to see the end of the hallway to know what was going on. "Yes, Jonas. I'm still here," she called. The door slammed shut. Sighing, Janet abandoned the paperwork she was filing and got to her feet, striding to Jonas' room. Knocking briefly before entering, she found the Kelownan sitting at a small table by his bed, working on a 1,000 piece puzzle she had given him when she first sent him to his room fifteen minutes ago. She folded her arms over her chest. "Is there something you want to tell me, Jonas?"

"Hmm?" He looked up, trying to appear innocent.

His parents must've had a lot of laughs raising this kid. He was the worst liar she'd ever seen. Then she remembered that he'd said his parents died when he was young, and pang of compassion softened her tone. Maybe he needed to see a psychologist. "Look, I know you're restless here, Jonas, but this is for your own good. You understand that, don't you?"

Something dark flickered behind his eyes for a heartbeat, and Janet wondered if the NID had used the same explanation. "I know," he said.

"And I have four other patients at the moment – one of which I have to perform surgery on this evening."

"Can I watch?"

"No you –" She cut herself off with a sigh. "All right, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm."

Jonas straightened with interest. "Really? I've read all of your copies of the _American Medical Journal_ and –"

Janet frowned. "That isn't in the library. I keep the issues in my office."

Jonas was silent as he bit the inside of his lower lip and fingered a puzzle piece.

Janet arched a brow, tempted to scold him for sneaking into her office but reasoning that no harm was done. "If I let you watch the surgery, will you stay in your room like I've asked a hundred times?"

Jonas smiled and nodded then leaned over his puzzle again. Janet did a double take when she realized he'd already finished a quarter of it. She studied his profile as she slowly backed out of the room. If this man ever coupled his genius with his shenanigans, they'd all be doomed.

"Bye, Jonas."

"Bye, Rabbit."

Janet shut the door behind her. Jonas was in a good mood: "Rabbit" was the nicest of the names he had for her these days. Maybe a truce was brewing.

~*~

A truce wasn't brewing. Not really. Dr. Fraiser was carrying Lt. Cross' medical records back to her office to look over before performing the procedure that would reattach several torn ligaments in his shoulder when she heard a booming sound coming from Jonas' room. Furrowing her brow, she set the records down and listened. Nothing. Sighing, she pulled out her chair to have a seat and had just started to read about Lt. Cross' occasional hemorrhoid problem when the deep, rumbling sound came again. Something about the noise was as familiar as it was unusual.

Approaching Jonas' door, the sound came again, and Dr. Fraiser froze. It was something she'd only heard once before. It was the resounding boom of Teal'c laughing freely, and it was accompanied by Jonas' snickering. Opening the door, Janet saw Jonas hastily stuff something behind his back as he and Teal'c pivoted to face her. Both were sitting on his bed, and while Teal'c wore a rare, pleasant expression, Jonas was focusing too much on trying to look casual.

Janet frowned then looked to the TV. The same shopping network that she occasionally watched, QVC, was on, and manicured hands were displaying necklaces for sale. Janet looked back to the two men, hardly believing that they were interested in cubic zirconium-encrusted necklaces. "Okay," she dragged out the last vowel. "Do I want to know what's happening here?"

Teal'c's smile broadened while Jonas shook his head no, still hiding something behind his back. Janet furrowed her brow and took a step closer to see, only to have Jonas scoot so that he was out of her reach.

"Jonas, what do you have?"

"Nothing."

"Indeed, it is not nothing, Jonas Quinn."

"Quiet, Teal'c!"

"Jonas?" Janet leaned again and Jonas twisted his torso so that she couldn't see behind him.

"Teal'c, what does he have?"

Teal'c sat up a little straighter. "I believe he does not wish me to inform you."

Janet resisted a sigh and marched over to Jonas' side of the bed. If he'd gotten a hold of the ICU's bed remote again and was pressing the buttons, making the other patients' beds move about while they rested, she was going to lock him in his room for a week. Even the slightest movement caused Lt. Cross' shoulder to flare up in excruciating pain, and if this bored little twat had...

Jonas scooted closer to Teal'c when he saw her coming, still keeping his back to her. Feigning a sigh, Janet relaxed her stature and gave Jonas an exasperated look which, as she predicted, made his shoulders droop the slightest bit, signaling that he'd let down his guard. Seizing her opportunity, Janet lunged towards Jonas, groping behind his back and making him cry out in surprise.

Teal'c hastily rose to his feet, confused over the petite doctor's sudden aggression.

"Help!" Jonas cried as he scrambled on his back, still trying to hide the object while Janet scowled and reached behind him. "Help!"

"I do not wish to become involved."

Jonas glared then stuffed the object in his waistband against the small of his back and held still, showing Janet his empty hands. She narrowed her eyes. "Where is it?"

"I never had anything. I was just tricking you."

"You're about to lose your surgery privileges if you don't cooperate."

Jonas shook his head no as he answered, which was always a tell-tale sign that he was fibbing. "I am cooperating."

Dropping all pretenses, Janet lunged again and felt the lump on his back. "Nothing, huh?!"

Jonas looked like a fish out of water as he flopped, trying to arch his back out of the doctor's reach as she scrambled to grab hold of whatever the black object was she had glimpsed as she lunged.

"Jonas!" He certainly was recovering his strength quickly for she couldn't pin him down, even with a knee on his stomach and an arm across his shoulders as she groped for the object. "Haha!" she cried out in triumph as she grabbed a hold of what certainly felt like the ICU bed remote.

"What the hell?"

Janet looked up at Jack's shocked voice, and found the colonel and Jo standing in the doorway, apparently having heard Jonas' cries for help, looking beyond shocked. "Colonel!" Jonas called, and Janet realized that her hand was still down the back of his pants and she hastily withdrew it, along with the object, and climbed off of him.

"Getting a little frisky with your patient there, aren't you, Doc?" Jack strode in, and the stiffness in his shoulders revealed that he wasn't sure if he should laugh or defend his youngest teammate's honor.

Dr. Fraiser cleared her throat and straightened her hair as Jonas made sure his pants hadn't been shoved out of place and gave Janet a very flustered look. "You have no idea what he's been like, Colonel," Janet began. "He had it coming." Jo was still standing in the doorway, trying to wipe the shock off her face, but her superior's statement didn't help.

"Uh huh," Jack said, his brow furrowed. He didn't take his eyes off of Fraiser. "Jonas, you all right?"

"I think she scratched me, Colonel."

Janet shot him a withering glare at the way he was taking advantage of the situation. "I hardly even _touched_ you."

"Fraiser," O'Neill nearly barked. "You were on _top_ of him. With your hand down his _pants_."

Janet's cheeks grew redder, more from anger than embarrassment. "He was torturing other patients and refused hand over the..." She furrowed her brow when she examined what was in her hand.

"Telephone," Teal'c supplied.

Janet's eyes widened a little. "I... I thought you had..."

"I put the ICU bed control in the locked cabinet days ago," Jo broke in. "Just like you asked me to."

Dr. Fraiser looked from Jo to Jonas, who was glaring at the wall in front of him while still holding the hem of his hospital top down with unnecessary force, as if expecting someone to make another lunge for his waistline. "I see," she said stiffly then regained her fire when she recognized the phone as hers. "This phone is from my office! Jonas Quinn, if I find out that you've snuck in there again I swear, I'll –"

"It was my idea that he acquire the telephone," Teal'c cut her off.

Janet arched a brow at Teal'c. "Oh, really?"

"Indeed. We wished to perform fabricated inquiries with the QVC."

Jack shook his head. "What?"

Jo snorted. "I love doing that. You call and pretend to be interested in an item then start asking strange questions. Once I pretended I was buying a necklace for my grandma and asked how much the pendant weighed, and when the lady said it was 14 carats, I pretended I thought she meant it weighed as much as 14 carrots and that it'd be too heavy for..." She noticed Janet's incredulous expression. "...Anyway, I pretended I wasn't allowed to use the credit card on my own and said I'd call back later."

Jack smirked. "Brilliant."

Janet sighed. "Now I know where he got the idea."

Teal'c merely smiled without showing his teeth while Jonas still refused to look at his doctor.

"Jonas? Don't you have anything to say?"

"Yeah," he spat. "I'm never speaking to you again."

Janet rolled her eyes. "You deal with him, Colonel. I have a surgery to prep for. A surgery Mr. Quinn here just lost the privilege of attending."

She felt a pang of guilt at that but strode from the room without looking back, taking the phone with her. Jonas glared at the door after she left. "She's a fascist."

"Indeed, she appeared exceedingly annoyed."

Jack sighed and sat in the chair beside Jonas' bed. "So, prank calls, huh?"

Jonas groaned and flopped down against the pillows. "Why can't I just go home?"

"Is this not your home, Jonas Quinn?"

"I mean my room."

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "I hear ya. I hate it here, too."

"There are no windows, no natural light, and she keeps me stuck in this stupid room half the time, taking blood samples and sticking me all over like the..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Jack, Teal'c and Jo all knew he meant the NID. Jo stepped over to his bed. "Sorry my idea got you in trouble."

Jonas suddenly looked sheepish, which didn't escape Jack's attention. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"I just can't imagine how bored you must be." She sighed. "I mean, my job is super boring but I get to move around however much I want."

Jack furrowed his brow and studied the nurse. "Jo, no offence, but what exactly is your job? You're always just kinda... standing around, lurking by Jonas' room."

Jo furrowed her brow. "I don't lurk, I just... wait to see if I can help."

"So you're like, Dr. Fraiser's personal assistant?"

Jo smirked. "Hardly. I mostly take inventory. I've had some medical training, but I'm not really an RN."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Then how the hell'd you get a job here?"

Jo cleared her throat. "I, um... I went hiking."

"Huh?"

"I'm not supposed to tell a lot of people this story, but I was on this big backpacking trip last summer, by myself. It was my way of celebrating finishing grad school. I accidentally came upon the emergency exit of Cheyenne Mountain. Well, one of the emergency exits. Turns out, a maintenance man was working on the door but had stopped for lunch or something when I found it. I knew I should've just kept going, but I wandered inside. I overheard Dr. Jackson in one of the archive rooms, speaking to someone about finishing a translation on a device from another planet.

"I turned to go, but the maintenance guy was back and I got scared. Then Dr. Jackson came out of the room behind me and knew I wasn't supposed to be there. He was kind enough to explain that only people with security clearance were allowed in the building and that it wasn't my fault that I'd made a mistake. Then he contacted the guards. The next thing I knew, I was being escorted by soldiers into a questioning room. I thought they were gonna kill me.

"But I had no job and didn't much want to live at home at the time, so when I pressed my case, they kept me in an isolation room for a while before deciding that I could have a job as a janitor, if I wanted, rather than have tabs kept on me my whole life from what I'd overheard. I told my family that I'd gotten a job with the Air Force and they were a little surprised, since I got my MFA degree in Creative Writing. I used to clean up the infirmary, but Dr. Fraiser asked me if I could work for her since she needed some help with inventory and bookkeeping."

Jack, Jonas and Teal'c all stared at her. "That's..." Jonas began. "Quite a story."

"One that's so crazy, it has to be true," Jack added. "Hiking?"

Jo smirked. "I never would believe it if someone else told me the same story."

Teal'c inclined his head. "However, you are but one of many civilians who have been employed by the SGC. I am certain that while others may not share your same method of gaining employment, they are equally incredulous as to the manner of work done in this facility."

Jo let out a little laugh. "I couldn't dream of a better job. I mean, I don't do much, but when I do, I know I'm helping the people who keep us safe from intergalactic domination."

"And we appreciate it," Jonas said with a smile that made Jo mirror his expression.

"Well," Jo sighed as she glanced about her to spy the time. "I should get going. Dr. Fraiser's in a bit of a mood, it seems."

"To say the least," Jack said. "Hey – if she gives you any trouble, tell her I'll report her for attempted rape."

Jo laughed as she opened the door. "Thank you, Colonel. Bye."

The three men waved goodbye to her as she left. Jack leaned back in his chair and looked over at the other two. "She seems like a sweet gal."

"Indeed."

Jonas nodded a little, but seemed lost in thought as he studied his hands. Jack quirked a brow at the younger man's contemplative expression then shot a look to Teal'c, who shared a knowing smile.

~*~

It was six in the evening when Jo came back to Jonas' room and found him alone, working on the jigsaw puzzle Dr. Fraiser had given to him. "Hey," she said as she quietly entered.

Jonas offered her a small smile. "Hi." His eyes flickered to the clothing she had stuck under her arm then back to her face. "Is everything –"

"Would you like to go to the cafeteria for dinner?"

Jonas leaned back in his chair. "What?"

Jo dumped the clothes onto his bed. "I know how bored you've been and Dr. Fraiser will be in surgery for at least another hour. If anything goes wrong, I'll be right there to help."

Jonas slowly smiled. "Won't you get in trouble?"

Jo was already arranging his pillows under his covers to look like a sleeping person. "What Dr. Fraiser doesn't know won't hurt her."

Jonas' smile grew.

_**Please review!**_

**_I promise some drama will return relatively soon, lol. Let me know what you think!_**


	20. Snow:XX

**Snow: XX**

Ten minutes later, Jonas was dressed in his regular SGC uniform, which was disconcertingly baggy given the weight he'd lost. He and Jo peered out of his door to make sure the coast was clear before silently scurrying down the hall. Most of the infirmary staff was either assisting Dr. Fraiser with the surgery or observing the procedure, so the place was relatively empty. Relatively. Not completely. Someone coughed right as Jo and Jonas neared the exit, and with a rush of horror, both realized that the other person was headed straight for them.

Jo wrenched open a supply closet and yanked Jonas in behind her, shutting the door as quietly as she could. The heavy footsteps echoed in the quiet hallway then paused. "What?" a male voice called, and in the distance they could hear someone else respond. Jonas flinched as he attempted to shift his weight. He was practically smashed against Jo and if either of them moved, they'd noisily shift the mops, brooms, and various cleaning concoctions that were stacked behind them. "Yeah, I know," the orderly said to his friend. "I'll check on it tomorrow."

Jonas could feel Jo's foot slipping from its position so he wrapped an arm around her waist to help keep her upright. He could hardly see anything except for the light that crept in the cracks around the door, but he could feel Jo's racing heart through her back, beating against his ribcage, and feel the heat of her body warming him. "No," the man called from outside, and Jonas could feel Jo tense because the voice sounded closer. "Jeff was supposed to do that."

Biting his lip, Jonas felt his heart speeding up as he realized the orderly could be coming to the supply closet for something. Please keep walking, please keep walking, please keep walking... There was a groan of frustration from outside then the sound of scuffing shoes as the orderly trotted over to his friend. Jo and Jonas strained their hearing as the two men's voices faded. Jonas didn't dare move for several seconds, and it was Jo who shifted first, lightly rattling a bucket as she leaned towards the door handle. Jonas realized that his arm was still around her waist and relaxed his grip, his arm feeling cold as her warmth receded from him.

The line of light became brighter as Jo creaked the door open and peeked out. After spying for several seconds, she stepped over his feet and back into the hall, motioning for him to do the same. Jonas eased the door shut behind him then the two scurried over to the exit and into the elevator. Once the double doors had swooshed shut and the elevator started moving, both breathed a sigh of relief. Jo shot him a grin as she rested a hand over her collarbone. "That was a close one."

"Yeah," Jonas laughed softly, wiping at his nose in case any sweat beads had formed there. He leaned against the side of the elevator as the adrenaline wore off. "A little too close."

The doors opened. "I love hiding from people."

"You do?"

He followed her out into the hallway that was busier than the infirmary, but none of the airmen they passed seemed to cast them a second glance. "I guess it's a power trip. I love spying, too."

"Spying?"

"Well, not like real spying, but I love it when I'm hiking and run into someone else. I dive into the bushes and hide. They have no idea I'm there. If I were a mountain lion, they'd be dead."

Jonas furrowed his brow at the giddy glint in her eye. "Why do you hide from them in the first place?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It's just fun. It makes life more interesting."

"I guess so."

"Don't you play games like that?"

He pushed open the doors of the cafeteria and glanced about. There were more people eating there tonight than he'd expected, because many employees went home for dinner. "I don't understand what you mean."

Jo led him over to the line and picked up two food trays. "Imagination games."

"Oh." Jonas took his tray and stood in line behind her. "Well, once I pretended I was a dog for a day and followed my dog around everywhere he went and did everything he did. Within reason, of course."

"You had a dog?"

"Yep."

"On another planet?"

Jonas smiled a little as she served some salad onto her plate. "Yeah, we had horses and cats and deer and a lot of other earth animals, too."

"That is so cool." She sucked a bit of salad dressing off her thumb after accidentally allowing the ladle to fall back in the bowl with too much force. "I tried to do that once, when I was little, too, but I got bored when all my dog would do was sleep."

Jonas smirked. With all this talk about games, he started one of his own, and began taking the exact same food that Jo did, arranging it on his plate exactly like hers, wondering if she would notice. "Well, hiking aside, what other games do you make up?"

Jo paused by the slices of pizza, cornbread, and spaghetti. She looked to him with an arched brow and leaned in close, gesturing to one of the cafeteria chefs who they could see through the open door that led to the kitchen. "See that lady over there?"

"Yeah." He'd seen her plenty of times before. She was overweight, dark-skinned, and always very sweet when he told her how much he appreciated her cooking. "That's Wanda."

"By day. But by night, she's a masked vigilante."

Jonas furrowed his brow and gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

Jo nodded, keeping her head close to his so that they wouldn't be overheard. "She's obsessed with macaroni and cheese. One day she was grocery shopping, and saw that there was only one box left, but when she reached for it, this tall, skinny guy grabbed it. She tried to be nice and asked him if she could have it, but he said, 'By the looks of you, you don't need any more food,'" Jo dropped her voice to comically imitate a male, making Jonas laugh a little.

"Wanda doesn't let just anyone talk to her like that," Jo continued. "So she was determined to have her revenge. The man got out of the store before she could accost him, but ever since, she's been roaming the streets at night, in her mask, looking through dumpsters and trash cans, trying to find used macaroni boxes. She has a collection of them at home, and she's sure that one day, she'll find the box of that the rude man took, and when she does, she'll cut it into a knife and slit his throat." Jo dragged her finger across her neck with a sucking sound, sticking out her bottom lip at an angle.

Jonas smirked. "You're lying."

"Nope." Jo stuck her nose in the air as she grabbed a slice of pizza. "It's all true. Just ask her."

"All right."

He had to hide his smirk at how large her eyes got.

"Hey, Wanda!"

Wanda spied Jonas over her shoulder and her round face alighted with a huge grin. "Jonas!" came her husky voice as she bustled out to greet him. "My God, boy, look at you. Just skin and bones. What do they feed you in that hospital?"

"Certainly not macaroni."

Wanda's smile shifted from happy to politely confused.

"You know," Jonas continued, and Jo had to stare at her salad and pizza to keep her face straight. "The guy at the grocery store who stole the last box of macaroni. I know all about it, and I just want to say... you deserve better."

Wanda's smile was now completely fake and her eyes appeared troubled as she nodded. "Uh-huh. What do they have you on, sweetie?"

"Drugs," Jo offered then waved a hand dismissively as she moved on to grab a slice of garlic bread. "He's high all the time."

Wanda looked from Jo to Jonas, who had a stupid smile on his face. "Well." She cleared her throat. "You enjoy that, honey. I've gotta go check on that cake."

With that, Wanda bustled back into the kitchen. Jonas flicked his wrist, sliding his food tray down to Jo's with a cocky expression before sauntering over. "Liar."

Jo raised her brows, trying not to smile. "It's not a lie."

"Yes it is," Jonas laughed. "You heard her – she thinks I'm crazy."

"Maybe you are crazy."

"You're crazy." He glanced at her plate and took a slice of pizza and garlic bread like she had, then followed her over to an empty table.

"Truth is all a matter of perception, anyway," Jo said. "In my head, that's who Wanda is. She's a masked macaroni woman."

"Well, good for you. But your head is wrong."

They set down their trays then returned to get drinks. "Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

Jonas leaned his face annoyingly close to hers. "Yep."

Jo ignored him and grabbed a carton of milk. Jonas was about to grab his usual water when he remembered that he was copying her and grabbed a milk, as well. "Think of it this way," Jo said. "Is the President real?"

Jonas followed her back to their table. "Of course."

"Have you ever met him?"

"No."

"Then how do you know he's real?" As they sat down, she furrowed her brow. His plate was an exact mirror image of hers. Jonas merely shrugged and opened his milk.

"I know he's real because I've read a lot about him, I've seen him on TV, General Hammond has met him –"

"Is Rabbit real?"

Jonas let out a small laugh. "You mean Dr. Fraiser?"

"No, I mean, the real Rabbit."

"From the cartoon? Of course not."

Jo leaned forward, taking a bite of garlic bread. "How do you know?"

Jonas arched a brow. "Because it's a _cartoon_."

"Your logic is flawed."

Jonas frowned. "No, it's not."

"You've never met Rabbit, you've never met the President. You've read about Rabbit, you've read about the President, you've seen Rabbit on TV, you've seen the President on TV, General Hammond has met the President, or so he claims, and for all you know, Dr. Fraiser is a relative of Rabbit. And yet, you maintain that the President is real and Rabbit is fake. How is that sound logic?"

Jonas slowly smiled. "Touché. But what does this have to do with Wanda?"

"Because," Jo said, shaking her head as if it were obvious. "I turned Wanda into a character. Rabbit's a character. And unless you work in the White House, the President is a character. He's just someone you know of from a distance. Characters aren't any less real than the President."

"No, because the President is someone you can see and touch."

"When was the last time you stroked the President?"

Jonas leaned in. "When was the last time you stroked Rabbit?"

Jo tore off a piece of garlic bread and threw it at him. "You're not listening."

"Yes, I am, but you're applying logic to something that doesn't make sense." He stabbed at his salad and ate a bite.

"It does too make sense. You're just not being open-minded."

"Oh, I'm open-minded," he said around a mouthful of lettuce.

Jo narrowed her eyes then shoveled in a mouthful of her own and mimicked him. "Yeah, you sure are."

Jonas swallowed. "Look at you. What would your mother say?"

"You don't know anything about my mother."

He shrugged and took another bite.

"Really think about it," she pressed. "What is this food we're eating right now? Is it real?"

Jonas now knew better than to answer with his mouth full so he nodded.

"It's not going to remain lettuce. It's going to come out as poop." She ignored the Kelownan's disgusted expression. "Is it still real?"

He set down his fork. "I think I'm done with my salad."

"Okay, fine, not salad. This table. There is more space between the molecules of this table than there is substance. That's something most people never think about. And after a while, it's going to rot and fall apart and it won't be a table any more. So was it ever real?"

"If you think like that, then nothing's real."

Jo grinned, her brown eyes alight in a manner that made Jonas smile inside. "That's where you're wrong. What are things that time can't ravage? What're the things in life that everyone knows is real but can't see or touch?"

"Ah." Jonas leaned back in his seat. "Now you're talking about Aristotle's _Metaphysics_. The one constant in life is change, and change it's self is unchangeable. The idea of the unmoved mover."

Jo nodded. "Exactly. But I'm talking more about Plato's Forms. Love, hope, friendship, hatred... they're all intangible, all invisible, and yet they're real, everlasting... and arguably the most powerful influences on our lives."

"Yeah," Jonas conceded. "But there's no proof that those emotions exist outside of the human experience. There is no universal essence of Love floating about around us. It exists because we will it into existence."

"That doesn't change anything," Jo said, her voice speeding up with the passion of her words. "Love is something you can't see or touch, and maybe it doesn't exist outside of our hearts, but it's still the most powerful force on the planet. Get it? The things that aren't physical can be more powerful than those that are. The things that exist outside of time and space and live in our hearts are the only truths. That's why characters can be more powerful than real people – that's why my Wendy is more real than the woman baking a cake right now."

Jonas slowly smiled. The fiery glint in her eyes had compounded her words, and she made a compelling argument. One that he couldn't refute. "You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

Jo leaned back in her seat and grabbed her slice of pizza, which had gone cold. "I'm an unpublished writer. I have to find a way to think that my manuscripts are of some good, don't I?"

He laughed, knowing that there was much more to her philosophy than that, and felt a warm glow settle over his skin as they ate in silence for several minutes, listening to the conversations around them. It felt good to flex the muscles of his brain again, and it had been a long time since anyone had challenged him on his perceptions, much less offered such a solid argument that he was inclined to rethink his point of view on the nature of reality.

Looking back at Jo as she stabbed at her salad, he noticed the way the hair that had escaped her French braid elegantly curled on its own, and that the soft splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks showed that she enjoyed being outside in the sun. Her features were familiar but he saw them now as parts of a person, a beautiful person who he realized he saw differently than the rest of the world. The thought that others wrote the young woman off as bumbling and out of place irritated him, and he felt a swell of protectiveness rise in his breast. He knew some of the other nurses talked about Jo behind her back, and the thought nearly made his cheeks burn.

"Hey," Jonas said quietly, catching Jo's attention once more. He leaned in, lowering his voice. "You see that guy over there, by the poster of a jet?"

Jo glanced then nodded. It was Sergeant Siler.

"I've been watching him. He tries to fit in and not draw too much attention to himself, but in reality, he's runs a roleplay group that meets every Thursday evening. I've seen him carting huge bags of Cheetos into his room for when his friends gather."

Jo looked at Siler again, furrowing her brow. She was about to tell Jonas that he was actually the head of the maintenance crew when she caught on with a smile. "I've seen him with pork rinds, too."

Jonas nodded. "Exactly. He's got this big roll out carpet that he puts on the floor. It's a map of Alagasia. You know – from _Eragon_."

"_The Inheritance Cycle_?"

Jonas shrugged with one shoulder. "Well, yeah, a guy like him isn't classy enough to host a Tolkien roleplay group. No, it's all about Christopher Paolini. I'll bet he even pretends that he's Eragon and has a toy dinosaur to represent his dragon, Saphira."

Jo snorted into her milk. "You've read that?"

"Of course I have. Well, the first two books, at least. But anyway, he and his friends get together and 'sword fight' with wooden sticks while one of their friends narrates what's happening." Jonas adopted a classic nerd voice: nasal with breathing problems. "'And you lose two magic skill points because he hit you on the thigh, but your language skill points help you cuss at him and get retaliation! There's no stopping you, Eragon. I don't care if your name is a blatant rip-off of Aragorn – you're the bravest, handsomest dragon rider in the world, and I love you!'"

Jo let out an unflattering snort and covered her mouth, looking at something over Jonas' shoulder. He'd stuck his arms out in his enthusiasm and pulled them back to his side, looking behind him to see Wendy holding two slices of chocolate cake. "Am I interrupting, Eragon?"

Jonas cleared his throat. "No, no I was just... pretending to be someone else."

Wendy set the slices of cake down on the table then shot Jo a look. "You keep your eye on him, you hear?"

Jo nodded, her mouth still behind her hand.

"Good." Wendy stabbed Jonas' fork into his extra big slice of cake then held it out for him. "Put some meat on them bones, Sugar, or I'm liable to come down to the infirmary and bring you food myself."

Jonas took the fork from her and smiled. "Thank you very much, Wendy."

Wendy winked and headed back to the kitchen. Jo snorted again as she left. "Eragon got busted. Does she always call you 'Sugar'?"

Jonas shrugged, eating his bite of cake. "Or Honey, or Sweetie or... Boy. But I'm pretty sure she knows my name. Dr. Jackson said the nicknames are just part of her Southern upbringing."

Jo was twisting her napkin into a swirl, studying Jonas with a small smile. "Uh huh. Or she totally has a crush on you."

Jonas had just shoved another bite of cake in his mouth and stopped chewing, staring at Jo incredulously. He didn't care – he talked with food in his mouth. "She's old enough to be my mother."

Jo shrugged. "On Earth, it's very common for a woman of that age to date a younger man."

"What?"

"They show their interest with gifts of extra food, sweets, pet names... of course, compatibility is determined by how much fun they have in bed..."

One of Jonas' cheeks was stuffed with cake as he studied Jo with a furrowed brow. Her face was expressionless. "Compatibility?"

Jo stabbed at her cake. "Yeah. You know." She waggled her eyebrows.

Jonas regretted swallowing the rest of his bite without chewing it more and winced as it went down. "I can assure you, she does _not_ think of me in that way."

"How do you know?"

Jonas groaned and rested his head in his hand. "Not another one of your logic trips... look, I really don't want to be convinced that Wendy wants to have sex with me."

"What's so wrong with that?" came Col. O'Neill's voice as he paused beside the two, Sam and Daniel in tow. Jonas just stared, as did Jo. She couldn't believe how great the timing had been today. She'd have to hang out with Jonas more often – this was far too entertaining. "Of course, she's a rather... large woman... but that just means there's more to love." Jack suddenly furrowed his brow. "And since when do you know what sex _is_, Jonas?"

Jonas's lips parted in shock and he could feel a blush spreading out from his neck.

"Jack," Daniel said, adjusting his glasses. "Let's just leave them alone."

"Sorry," Jack offered. "I'll leave you two in peace." He started to follow his other two teammates then paused, looking over his shoulder. "To enjoy the rest of your date." He sauntered over to Daniel and Sam's table, leaving behind a red-faced Kelownan and a bemused nurse.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Jo tried to think of what to say to turn Jack's statements into a joke, but coming up with nothing, she decided to change the subject. "We should probably get back to the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser will be done soon."

"Yeah." Jonas nodded in agreement then the two left their soiled dishes on a cleaning rack before stepping out into the hallway. Jonas' muscles were aching and he wondered if he'd done too much, but he'd been so absorbed in conversation earlier that he hadn't paid any attention to his body.

"I should've told Col. O'Neill to not mention to Dr. Fraiser that he saw you in the cafeteria," Jo muttered and Jonas nodded in agreement.

"I had fun, though."

Jo smiled. "Good."

"Maybe we can sneak out again tomorrow."

Jo was quiet for a moment as she thought it through. "Dr. Fraiser is scheduled to be off work at five... I know she's wanted to spend more time with her daughter, so maybe she'll go straight home for once."

They stepped into the elevator. "Yeah. I mean, she does have that garden to keep immaculate."

Jo smiled as the elevator moved, and waited to speak again until they were safely in his room. "You should hide your uniform under your mattress."

Jonas nodded, chastising himself as he realized that a part of his mind was trying to think up an excuse to ask Jo to stay for a little longer.

She pulled the pillows out from under his blankets and arranged them on his bed once more. "You're feeling okay, right?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Good. You're getting stronger. Just think – a week ago you might not've been able to even make it to the cafeteria, much less there and back."

Jonas gave her a small smile.

Jo headed for the door and Jonas' heart sped up as he realized that she wasn't going to say goodbye, which probably meant that she didn't have as much fun as he had, or that she didn't enjoy getting to know him like he did her, and that maybe he was wrong and she didn't like him at all after all. Maybe she only felt pity for him. She paused in the doorway and turned to face him with a smirk. "Hey Jonas?"

He tried to keep the anxiety from his face, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for her next words. "Yeah?"

"You do know that in _Winnie the Pooh_, Rabbit is a boy, right?"

Jonas just stared in shock as Jo snickered and left. For the second time that evening, Jo March had managed to alter his perception of reality.

_**Please review!**_


	21. Snow: XXI

**Snow: XXI**

Jonas slept more deeply and soundly that night than he had in a long time, and when he woke up, at ten in the morning, no less, he realized that he must've slept right through Dr. Fraiser's morning visit. Sitting up, he hoped that his tiredness hadn't been a giveaway of what he was up to the evening before. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, wondering, as he had every day for ages, what he could possibly do to break up the monotony of another day confined to his room.

The physical therapist stopped by around 11 and after an hour of working out, Jonas showered then went back to his cell, as he called his room in his mind. Janet had left him a few more puzzles, and while he appreciated the gesture, he couldn't help but grind his teeth at the fact that she was giving him the same tasks that would amuse a toddler. Sitting down at the small table, Jonas dumped out the pieces of one of the puzzles and began sorting them, his mind wandering to thoughts of Jo. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking of him? Did she have fun last night, or had he insulted her by not agreeing with her every word? No, she was too confident to be thrown off by a differing opinion. In fact, she was more confident last evening than he'd ever seen her. Maybe it was the infirmary that made her unsure of herself. Maybe she knew what the other nurses said about her...

Jonas blinked at his puzzle in shock. It was two thirds complete and he intentionally kept his mind relaxed as he watched the rest of the pieces move about on their own, bumping into and sorting each other like ants. Within seconds, the puzzle was complete. He swallowed hard, releasing his focus, and what had felt like a buzzing in the back of his mind ceased and the puzzle sat before him, now a completed picture of several galloping horses. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to retrace what he had done to trigger the response. His mind had been elsewhere, as it had been when Janet had first seen him unintentionally floating a sarcophagus in Dr. Jackson's office all those months ago. His focus had been somewhere else on each occasion, but the back of his mind had been whirling – his subconscious had been analyzing and, literally and figuratively, solving a puzzle.

Jonas stared at the picture of the horses, emblazoning the image in his head. Then he broke the puzzle apart and threw the thousand pieces around his room. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and visualized what the puzzle looked like finished, then steadied his breathing, trying to relax into the distant state he had been in moments before. It wasn't working, so he shifted his focus to the steps of solving a puzzle. Find all the edge pieces, start with a corner piece, work from the outside in... Something grazed his ear and Jonas cracked open his eyes. The back of his neck felt tight and the pieces of the puzzle were lifting themselves off the floor and ordering themselves on the table, from the outside in. Jonas willed his mind to remain focused and watched with a growing smile as he maintained the tense energy in his thoughts and watched the puzzle once again finish itself.

Jonas knocked the pieces off the table then hastily dumped out the pieces of the other two puzzles. He took the time to stare at their boxes, memorizing the pictures each was meant to form: the horses, a puppy and a kitten, and a Coca Cola Santa Clause. Licking his lips, Jonas sat down cross-legged on his bed and closed his eyes. He regulated his breathing and focused, seeing the puzzles form in his mind, but nothing happened. Furrowing his brow, he tried to relax his thoughts to achieve the state of steady tension that he'd been in before, but it was slippery.

He began to hum to himself to take off some of the pressure, and within moments, found himself quietly singing.

"_Ig haleth ek dios,_

_Ig haleth yen numios._

_Fyè yekth humien_

_Faltiriros_

_Shièn mylaketh ek sienier_

_Yon faronth nough..."_

Keeping his eyes shut, he shifted into English.

"White are the far-off plains,  
And white the fading forests grow;  
The wind dies out amongst the tides  
And denser still the snow,  
A gathering weight on roof and tree  
Falls down scarce audibly.

The meadows and far-sheeted streams  
Lie still without a sound;  
Like some soft minister of dreams  
The snowfall hoods me around;  
In wood and water, earth and air,  
A silence is everywhere..."

He opened his eyes. Cardboard puzzle pieces were drifting through the air like butterflies, and Jonas watched with a smile in his gaze as they nestled against each other, and within heartbeats, there were two completed jigsaw puzzles on the ground and one on the table. He could hear footsteps approaching and realized that he was picking them up farther away than he usually could, and he let his focus relax as they neared.

There was a brisk knock on the door, then Dr. Fraiser poked her head in. "Jonas?" She spied him cross-legged on the bed and her brows twitched together a little. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, his voice distant and his gaze still on the puzzle on the table.

Following his line of sight, Janet spied the completed puzzle and stepped into the room. She halted when she nearly trampled one of the puzzles on the ground then spied the other and looked to Jonas. "You've been busy."

Jonas sighed softly and rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the focus the back of his mind had strengthened.

Dr. Fraiser stepped closer, her gaze growing worried. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I was just..." He gestured to the puzzled. "Playing mind games."

Janet studied the puzzles then looked back to the Kelownan. "How so?" Jonas shrugged slightly then shook his head, and there was a distance in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long while, as if he were only half in their world. The expression uncannily reminded her of when he was suffering from Nirrti's tumor. "Are you seeing visions again, Jonas?"

"No, no, nothing like that." He blinked a few times and met her gaze, appearing much more himself. His heart fell when she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Then what?"

He shot her a wary look and scooted to the side to get off the bed.

Janet sighed. "I'm not going to wrestle you again. And I've been meaning to apologize for that."

The Kelownan ignored her and shuffled over to the puzzles on the ground, kicking at them so that the pieces scattered across the floor. Janet furrowed her brow as he likewise tossed the pieces of the puzzle on the table around the room. Then he sat back down on the bed and closed his eyes, tapping one of his fingers against his leg to distract himself. She was about to ask him what he was doing when movement caught the corner of her eye, and her heart skipped a beat as she watched the small pieces of cardboard on the ground flutter about in a gentle twister as they settled in groups on the floor, forming the picture of the puzzle.

Peering over the edge of the bed, she watched as the other puzzle on the floor did the same, as did the one on the table. Within moments, all the pieces had settled into place. She looked back to Jonas, her lips parted in shock that she didn't know how to voice. He opened his eyes and they had the same lingering sense of detachment that she'd seen earlier before he managed to blink it away as he focused on her. They sat there in silence for several minutes until Janet finally shook her head. "And you feel all right?"

He nodded. "It... it doesn't feel like anything unnatural. Just... something I'm not really used to yet. But I'm figuring it out."

Janet couldn't hide the concern from her face. "Just be careful, Jonas. You don't have to push yourself if you don't want to."

He nodded, knowing she was remembering how he'd waited till the last second to have brain surgery when his tumor had gifted him with foresight that he knew could help his teammates. "I know. And I won't." He offered her a small smile.

"Good." She ruffled his hair. "Just let me know if you need anything, all right?"

She knew he'd completely recovered from his contemplative state when he met her gaze with a mischievous light in his eye. "Anything?"

"Oh, no you don't," she said as she stood up.

"Pleeeease, Rabbit?" He stretched out on his stomach on the bed, as if in desperation. "I'm going crazy."

"You're supposed to be resting and recuperating."

He dropped his face onto the covers in defeat. "I am," he said into the mattress.

"I don't know what to tell you, Jonas," she said with a sigh. "You have a TV, you have books, you have a journal."

"All those things are boring."

"They didn't used to bore you."

"Yeah?" He looked up. "That was before I was stuck in a room with them for two weeks."

"That was also before you started calling me 'Rabbit.'"

Jonas frowned a little. "Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't know Rabbit was a boy."

Janet furrowed her brow. "Rabbit's a boy?"

"Apparently."

"Oh... well, there's always Piglet."

"No," he sighed as he sat back up. "According to Dr. Jackson, Piglet's a boy, too."

Janet just stared. "I guess he's right."

"I always thought they were girls."

"So did I... well, goes to show how far a little gender role conditioning can go. Even if you're from another planet." She smiled. "I need to go check up on Lt. Cross. I'd say that you should work on those puzzles but you've cheated."

Jonas stared dejectedly at the puppy and kitten puzzle on the floor as Janet left. He dragged himself off the bed and cleaned up the pieces, putting them away in their respective boxes before sitting back down and trying to busy himself by picking up some of the heavier objects in his room. With enough tension, he was able to lift his empty plastic cup, but anything heavier than that merely rattled in place. Sighing, he flopped back onto the bed, half tempted to give himself a sedative to sleep off this nightmare of boredom, when he suddenly had in idea.

Remembering how Jo recommended using imagination to turn the mundane into a game, he sat up and looked around his room then down to his white hospital clothes. They were the same as the white scrubs that the orderlies used. He'd studied enough medicine. It was time to play doctor.

~*~

Lt. Cross sighed and itched his nose. Dr. Fraiser had finished redressing his bandages a few minutes ago then left on her lunch break. Which was why he was surprised when the curtain separating his bed from the one next to his was opened. A man stood before him, clad in all white with a surgical mask. Lt. Cross furrowed his brows. He didn't recognize this orderly...

"Aaaaand how're you feeling today?" Jonas asked in a nasal voice, looking over the lieutenant's chart.

Lt. Cross cleared his throat. "Um, as well as can be expected."

"Good, good." Jonas nodded. "How has Dr. Fraiser been treating you?"

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

"Oh!" Jonas laughed. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Dr. Pinkworth." He stuck out his hand and shook Lt. Cross' good one.

"Pinkworth?"

"I'm filling in for Dr. Fraiser while she's on break. In fact, I'm a member of the SGC Medical Board and if you could fill out this quick survey, it would really help us improve our care."

Lt. Cross cleared his throat again. "Um, okay. I can't write very well at the moment..."

"That's fine. Just circle the letter for your answers." Jonas handed Lt. Cross a clipboard.

Lt. Cross frowned. The survey was written in pencil. He looked over to Dr. Pinkworth, who was busy poking at the tubing and equipment surrounding him. Adjusting the pencil in his hand, he read the survey:

Very Important Survey for the SGC Medical Board

By Dr. Pinkworth, MD, Ph.D, BS

1. Do you think that Dr. Fraiser is:

A) Nice B) Kind of nice C) Not really nice D) Really mean :-[

2. Dr. Fraiser lets you do what you want:

A) Most of the time B) Some of the time C) Not usually D) Never. :(

3. Dr. Fraiser looks like Rabbit from _Winnie the Pooh_:

A) Very true B) Kind of true C) Not very true E) No truth at all

4. Dr. Fraiser shouldn't have so much power:

A) Agree B) Disagree C) I like cheese D) It's swimming time! :)

5. Bananas are the best in the world:

A) Yes! B) Maybe C) No (if you choose this answer, you will have nightmares for a week) D) They're better than the best! :)

Lt. Cross arched a brow then warily studied Dr. Pinkworth. The other man was trying to get a cord untangled from a pen in his pocket. Sighing, Cross circled A, A, E, C, and was stumped on question five. He caught Dr. Pinkworth looking over his shoulder at his answers, and when the doctor noticed, he hastily looked away. Cross bit his lip for a few more seconds then circled B. "Here you go." He handed the clipboard back to Dr. Pinkworth.

"Oh, thank you," Jonas said, perusing the answers. "Oh..." He frowned at the answer to number two. "You got that one wrong."

"I thought it was a survey."

"It is."

"There are no wrong answers on a survey."

Jonas raised his pen, about to deliver a lecture when Janet's voice rang out in the hallway as she told a nurse to take his break. To Lt. Cross' surprise, Dr. Pinkworth yanked the curtain back shut and crawled away, abandoning his clipboard. Cross craned his neck to try to see where he'd gone off to, but the other man was out of sight.

The curtain was pulled back again by a smiling Dr. Fraiser. "They have roast beef today – would you like some?"

Lt. Cross blinked. "Um, yeah, sure that sounds great."

Janet smiled. "Good. I'll have some brought down for you and you can take your Vicodin."

She was turning to go when Lt. Cross spoke up. "Excuse me, Dr. Fraiser, but one of your co-workers was just here and he left in a bit of a hurry. He forgot to take this with him."

Janet frowned as Lt. Cross handed her the clipboard. The furrow between her brows increased as she read the survey. Without looking up, she shouted, "JONAS QUINN!"

_**Please review!**_

_**And SG4ever, I can't reply to your reviews, but thank you so much for taking the time to leave them! :)  
**_


	22. Snow: XXII

**Snow: XXII**

Jonas slammed the door to his room and yanked off the lab coat and mask that he'd nabbed from the laundry chute. Looking wildly about, he couldn't find anywhere to hide it and, hearing the click of Dr. Fraiser's heels getting ever nearer, he did the only thing he could think of: he wadded it up and stuffed it under his shirt. He now looked like he had a beer belly and was trying to find something to hide it with when Dr. Fraiser flung the door open. "Jonas!"

Jonas plopped his behind onto the bed and didn't even bother to hide his new girth.

Janet stepped inside. "What's your middle name?"

Jonas furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry?"

"Your middle name. What is it?"

"I... I don't have one."

"Then we'll have to give you one."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, pausing before him. "Jonas Quinn isn't satisfactory enough to shout – you need a longer name." She looked down to his new beer belly then unceremoniously yanked the lab coat out from under his shirt. "From now on, you will be known as Jonas Coyote Quinn."

Jonas frowned. "Coyote?"

"Native American mythology. He's a trickster."

Jonas' frown deepened. "That's the stupidest-sounding name I've ever heard."

"Yeah?" She paused by the door. "Well get used to it, pal. I don't like 'Rabbit,' either." And with that she swished out of the room.

Though he tried not to, Jonas smiled a little at ridiculousness of their argument. Looking to the clock, he realized that it was still at least four hours before Dr. Fraiser would get off work and Jo would come to sneak him up to dinner again, if she could. He figured he ought to lie low in the intervening time, lest Janet have any reason to be suspicious. Pulling out one of his notebooks, he started re-reading the notes he'd taken when he first arrived at the SGC. He bit his lip. They were like the observations of a different person back then.

He tensed as he heard heels headed towards his room again. Whatever it was she was angry about this time had nothing to do with him. He'd been inside the whole five minutes. "Here," Janet said as she stepped into his room, carrying a laptop. "I give you the gift of the internet. This should finally shut you up and keep you out of my way. The SGC user and login codes are on the post-it inside."

Jonas grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smirked as she exited again.

Jonas set his notebook aside and plugged in the computer. It took a while to bypass the SGC programs and finally connect to the internet, especially way down in the infirmary, but it eventually worked and he signed into his instant messenger account. To his surprise, the rest of his teammates were online, aside from Daniel. He messaged Sam.

**BananaMan**: Hi, Sam!

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Hey, Jonas! How're you feeling?

**BananaMan:** Good! Dr. Fraiser gave me a laptop. :)

**Astrogurl_SGC:** That's great!

**BananaMan:** Are you eating dinner here tonight?

Just then, Teal'c messaged him.

**Jaffa_T:** JonasQuinn

**BananaMan**: Hi, Teal'c!

**Jaffa_T:** Greetings

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Yeah, I'm working late tonight. Are you? I didn't know Janet was letting you walk around so much already. That's great!

**BananaMan:** Actually, about that, Sam. I wasn't really supposed to be there. So if you could keep it on the lower down...

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Yeah, I'll keep it on the down low, Jonas.

**BananaMan:** Thanks! :)

**Jaffa_T:** Are you still in the infirmary

**BananaMan:** Yeah. What have you been up to?

**Astrogurl_SGC:** I noticed you were with Jo.

**BananaMan:** I know. Colonel O'Neill made a big deal out of it.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** LOL Ignore him.

**BananaMan:** I always do. ;)

**Jaffa_T:** JonasQuinn

**BananaMan:** Yes?

**Jaffa_T:** I forgot

**Astrogurl_SGC:** It's best that way. Did you watch that DVD I loaned you?

**BananaMan:** The one about the end of the world because of an asteroid?

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Yeah. _Armageddon_.

**BananaMan:** It actually looked too scary so I didn't.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Scary? It's all just special effects.

**BananaMan:** I know. But they look real.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Sometimes I forget you essentially walked out of the 1940s...

**BananaMan:** I'm not backwards.

**bassmaster:** hey jonas

**BananaMan:** Hi, Colonel!

**bassmaster:** whatcha up to?

**Jaffa_T:** JonasQuinn

**BananaMan:** Yes?

**Jaffa_T:** I ate a hamburger today

**Astrogurl_SGC:** I didn't mean that you're backwards. Just that you're not used to all of our technology.

**BananaMan:** I'm used to your technology, just not all of your entertainment.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** If you think _Armageddon_ is scary, I should show you a real scary movie.

**BananaMan:** No, thanks. I've already seen _Harry Potter_. :/

**Astrogurl_SGC:** LMAO

dirtdigginboi has just signed in.

**dirtdigginboi:** Hey jonas!

**dirtdigginboi:** sorry

**dirtdigginboi:** *Jonas

Jonas furrowed his brow. More than three people instant messaging him at once was getting stressful.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** I can't believe you're afraid of _Harry Potter_, LMAO.

**bassmaster:** u there? hello?

**Jaffa_T:** Do you enjoy hamburgers, JonasQuinn

**dirtdigginboi:** Do u know what symbol in Linear A kinda looks like a fat mans pants?

**bassmaster:** jonas!

**BananaMan:** Sorry, Colonel. I have four of you messaging me at once!

**bassmaster:** is jo one of them?

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Okay, sorry, I'm being mean. I guess Voldemort is kinda scary.

**BananaMan:** No, Harry's the scary one. He's hideous.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** LOL

**Jaffa_T:** I believe I am signing off now

**BananaMan:** Okay, sorry Teal'c. Yes, I do like hamburgers. :)

**Jaffa_T:** ::(

**Jaffa_T:** NO

**Jaffa_T:** :)

**BananaMan:** Are you really smiling, Teal'c?

**Jaffa_T:** No.

Jaffa_T has signed off.

**dirtdigginboi:** no? It kinda could look like a butt. i Know I have it in my notes somewhere...

**BananaMan:** I have no idea what you're talking about, Dr. Jackson.

**dirtdigginboi:** hee hee

**BananaMan:** No, Colonel, Jo is not one of them.

**bassmaster:** damn

**BananaMan:** Why does it matter?

**bassmaster:** i wanted her e-mail so i could talk about you behind your back

**BananaMan**: :(

**Astrogurl_SGC:** We should have a movie night tomorrow night. I'll bring something scary...

**BananaMan:** Don't! :(

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Mwuahahaha!

**BananaMan:** Sam!

**dirtdigginboi:** so whatre u up to?

**BananaMan:** Dr. Jackson, no offense, but you really need to work on your grammar and punctuation.

**dirtdigginboi:** asshole

dirtdigginboi has signed off.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** You always close your eyes at the scary parts, anyway.

**BananaMan:** So?

**Astrogurl_SGC:** You miss all the good stuff!

**bassmaster:** hey jonas?

**BananaMan:** Yes, Colonel?

**bassmaster:** you do know what condoms are, don't you?

**BananaMan:** Yes, sir, I do.

**bassmaster:** good boy

**Astrogurl_SGC:** You can't keep watching _Winnie the Pooh_ all your life. Then you really will be weird.

**BananaMan:** How so?

**bassmaster:** you know how to use one?

**BananaMan:** Colonel!

**bassmaster:** this is important

**BananaMan:** I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out.

**bassmaster:** wait, does that mean you never used one?

**BananaMan:** Why are you asking me about this?

**bassmaster:** as in they didn't have them on your planet or as in... you've never had the... occasion to use one?

**BananaMan:** With all due respect, that's really none of your business, Colonel.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** You want to see how weird you'd be? Type in "Peter Pan Randy" under Google images.

**Astrogurl_SGC: **What're you talking about with everyone else?

**BananaMan:** It's just Col. O'Neill now.

**bassmaster:** omg... this is hilarious... how old are you, son?

**BananaMan:** 28.

**bassmaster:** hahahahahahaaaaa!

**BananaMan:** I don't see what you find so amusing.

**bassmaster:** Hahahajgeyfrefrghgf!

**Astrogurl_SGC:** What're you and Jack talking about?

**BananaMan:** I think he's making fun of me because I've never done something before.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** He's cracking up.

**BananaMan:** You can hear him from your office?!

**Astrogurl_SGC:** No. He's been sitting right next to me this whole time.

**BananaMan:** What?!

**bassmaster:** oh jonas, jonas, jonas... you really are from another time...

BananaMan has signed off.

Jonas glared at the screen, his face burning. It wasn't as if the subject hadn't ever come up. Hell, even a Goa'uld brought it up once. He'd just never felt comfortable enough to become so involved with someone. Of course, he knew that other people had casual sex all the time, but he didn't see any reason to get that close to someone unless you really meant it. And he'd never meant it. In fact, the closest he'd ever come to liking someone was a young woman who worked in the same building as him. They'd gone on three dates but he couldn't find anything about her that would linger in his mind, making him miss her, so he figured they should just stop seeing each other before things got awkward. She had remained a friend, but nothing more.

A part of him felt sad that he'd never been in love, or close to it, but he rationalized it by the fact that he was always busy, and didn't have time for socializing outside of work. Why would he want to fall in love, anyway? Why would he want to be that vulnerable? He felt vulnerable enough as it was as an alien living in confined quarters in a secret military base. An alien another fraction of the government wanted to possess and use like a tool. And now his friends were laughing at him. Whatever – it was his life, not theirs.

He sighed, looking to the time. It was only 3pm. Turning his attention back to the laptop, he navigated to Google images and typed in the words Sam suggested: "Peter Pan Randy." He immediately wished he hadn't. The images he saw were forever seared into his retinas. When he followed a link to pixyland dot org, the pain in his eyes was even worse.

~*~

Jonas had changed into his SGC uniform and waited near the edge of his bed, ready to duck underneath in case Dr. Fraiser stopped by instead of Jo. It was 5:45. He was starting to give up hope that she was ever going to come, and found himself surprised at how quickly he'd made the last forty-five minutes pass by daydreaming. Just then, there was a light knock on the door. When the knocker didn't come barging in afterwards, Jonas started to smile. "Come in."

Jo creaked the door open and glanced around to make sure her boss wasn't in the room. She wasn't wearing her scrubs but rather was in a pair of jeans with a brown belt and a black scoop-neck, long-sleeved top. Jonas was surprised by how the non-baggy clothing slimmed her figure, and for the first time, he realized just how small she looked compared to a warrior woman like Sam. Not that Jo looked weak or super girly, just... more unassuming and tough in a very playful yet practical way. "Hi," she said with a smile.

Jonas realized he was grinning like an idiot but couldn't force the smile off his face as he rose. "You look really nice."

Jo furrowed her brow slightly as she glanced down at her clothing, as if having forgotten what she'd put on. "Oh," she laughed a little. "Thanks."

"Any sign of the enemy?"

"I watched her get into the elevator, wearing her civilian clothes." She winked. "The coast is clear."

"Good." He stepped over to her as she led the way down the hall. "I think I pissed her off today."

"Yeah, so do I." Jo paused by the employee bulletin board and pointed to a piece of paper that had been pinned up.

Jonas smiled crookedly. It was Dr. Pinkworth's survey that Lt. Cross had filled out, and in the border, written in large letters in red ink, Dr. Fraiser had scrawled out, "PROOF THAT I DON'T LOOK LIKE RABBIT."

Jo shook her head. "Me thinks she doth protest too much..."

Jonas laughed then fell quiet as they peered around the corner to make sure the coast was clear, then made a beeline for the elevator. Lt. Cross frowned at them from his bed, as if trying to place Jonas' face, so the Kelownan was sure to turn his back to him as soon as possible. Once inside the elevator, Jonas became aware of an awkward tension. Jo wasn't looking at him, so he didn't look at her. She wasn't saying anything, so he didn't say anything to her. The silence continued as they exited the elevator and strolled down the hall towards the cafeteria. Jonas twitched his lip. This wasn't how he wanted to spend the evening. "So, uh, what do you think they're serving tonight?"

"Oh," Jo glanced to him, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I forgot to check."

"Oh."

There was that silence again. He gritted his teeth as they stepped inside. Come on, you idiot, say something, he told himself. Jo handed him a tray and he took it with a thanks, then stole a moment to examine her profile. "You're a little quiet."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She offered him a small smile. "I, um –"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Jonas nodded. The cafeteria seemed to have a Mexican theme tonight as they were serving enchiladas. Deciding against copying his friend, Jonas took a chicken enchilada while she took a beef. Why was she being so quiet? Maybe he was annoying her. Maybe she was just tired. Then again, he wasn't exactly saying much, either. They found an empty table and sat down across from each other, and Jo started eating without a word. Not knowing what else to do, and growing nervous from the prolonged tension of their quietness, Jonas did the same.

There was a clatter of pans from the kitchen then they heard Wendy burst out in a peal of laughter. Jonas couldn't help but chuckle. "Someone just tripped on her macaroni."

Jo snorted at that and Jonas felt relief trickle into his nerves as she chuckled, looking more like herself. "Or someone got beat for coming too close to it."

"Yeah, exactly."

They fell quiet again, but this time it didn't feel as strained, and Jonas looked Jo in the eye when she spoke. "Jonas... I want to ask you something, but I want you to tell me the truth, okay? Even if you think it'll hurt my feelings."

He nodded. "Okay." He could feel his heart speeding up.

"When you're released from the infirmary and don't have to use me to sneak out anymore, would you still want to hang out? With me?"

Jonas' brows twitched together at the uncertainty in her voice and the timidity in her brown eyes, but he wound up smiling a little. "Of course I will. I love being around you." The last sentence had slipped out before he had even gave much thought to its implications.

Jo slowly smiled. "You do?"

"Of course."

"Good. Because I do, too. You're really fun and smart and have such a neat way of looking at the world."

He could feel his smile growing as his heart got a little lighter in his chest. "So do you, Ms. Reality is What You Make It."

She laughed softly at that and shook her head. "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"It's not a bad thing. I love that you make me think."

"Yeah? Not a lot of guys do."

He furrowed his brow again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... a lot of guys from here feel insecure when a girl knows more than them. Or challenges them. They start acting funny. Making lame jokes. In high school I used to pretend I didn't know the answers some of the time when I was called on because I was sitting next to the guy I liked."

Jonas was giving her an incredulous expression. "Are you kidding? As if I wasn't strange enough on my own, I'm from another planet – I totally get it. I used to play dumb in the Briefing Room, too, until Sam caught me."

Jo giggled. "You dork."

"You started it."

"Shut up."

"I'd rather not."

"Please don't start acting like a roleplay nerd again..."

Jonas laughed as he cut his enchilada into pieces. "Don't worry, I won't. I already got busted for playing doctor today."

"Is that what that survey was?"

"Yeah, I gave it to Lt. Cross."

Jo laughed. "I wish I had seen..."

"It got me a laptop."

"It did?"

"Yeah, Rabbit got so mad that she gave me one so that the internet could keep me busy and I wouldn't annoy the rest of her patients. As if I'm annoying them – they've gotta be just as bored as I am."

"What do you do online, other than look up porn?"

Jonas frowned. "I do not."

"Colonel O'Neill said you downloaded pictures of some naked lady named Candy onto Dr. Jackson's computer."

Jonas cocked his head. "That was on accident."

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

"If you must know, I looked at pictures of a grown man who thinks he's Peter Pan."

Jo stopped cutting up her food and fixed Jonas with an odd look. "Seriously?"

Jonas nodded. "Sam told me about it. It's as fascinating as it is upsetting."

"Are you talking about Michael Jackson?"

"No, some guy named Randy. He got married to a woman who claims she's Tinkerbell."

Jo snorted again. "I think that just ruined Peter Pan for me..."

Jonas paled as he saw the rest of SG-1 shuffle into the cafeteria and begin serving themselves.

Jo caught his expression and looked over her shoulder, spying his teammates before turning back to him. "What?"

"Nothing." Jonas hunched over his food and began eating.

Jo watched suspiciously as the rest of SG-1 sat down at the table right next to theirs, despite the fact that there were at least five other empty tables. Jack gave Jonas a smug smile and a little wave and Jonas cast him an annoyed look then continued eating, ignoring his teammates.

"They know not to tell, don't they?"

"Yes."

The two continued to eat, but Jo couldn't help but notice Jack staring at them as much as he could, ignoring the conversation at his table. "He's kinda freaking me out."

Jonas glanced at Jack then back to Jo. "Don't give him a reaction. It's what he wants."

A corner of Jo's mouth lifted. "What is his obsession?"

Jonas sighed. "He thinks we're on a date."

"Oh." The smile left her face.

Jonas studied her with concern over how quickly her happy expression faded. "I mean... we can be, if you want."

She met his gaze. "We can be if I want?"

"You know..." He glanced in Jack's direction then whispered his next words. "On a date."

Jo smirked. "Okay," she whispered back. "I don't think I'm supposed to go on dates with patients, though."

Jonas hated how quickly his heart was racing and hoped it didn't show. "Well, you're off-duty right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you're still technically a patient."

"There's nothing wrong with me anymore. I'm just rebuilding my stamina. Rabbit's keeping me there against my will."

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Yeah." Jonas moodily poked at his enchilada. "She doesn't want Tigger on the lose to ruin her garden."

Jo chuckled, but as quickly as her smile came, it morphed into an expression of horror as she saw something over Jonas' shoulder. "Oh shit!" she hissed.

Jonas furrowed his brow.

"It's Rabbit!"

Jonas glanced behind him to see Dr. Fraiser entering the cafeteria from the back, texting on her phone. "Crap!"

_**Please review!**_

_**Sorry for the odd chat format -- it was the only way I could get the site to separate out the different conversations.  
**_


	23. Snow: XXIII

**Snow: XXIII**

Jonas looked back to Jo with a wild expression which she mirrored before hastily pointing under the table. Without a second's hesitation, Jonas dove under the table, bonking his head on the way. He swore he could hear Jack snort from the table across the way. Jonas frowned. The tables had no tablecloths – he was still completely exposed.

Jo stood up and leaned against the side of the table, trying to block him from view while looking at Sam, as if they were in the middle of a conversation. "Oh, Major Carter, that is so fascinating."

Sam blinked at Jo, having missed what just happened because she'd been arguing with Daniel over the value of teaching advanced mathematics in high school. "Excuse me?" She noticed movement under the table and her eyes widened a little when she saw Jonas hiding underneath, motioning for her to be quiet. "Oh," Sam said as she straightened. "Yes, yes, it is fascinating, isn't it?"

Jo tried not to roll her eyes at how painfully bad Sam's mock-interest was. Dr. Fraiser was now a few feet from them, still texting. With any luck, she wouldn't even look up as she walked past. "You really should write a book about Wormhole Theory," Jo continued.

"Actually, I already have," Sam said as she pivoted in her seat to face Jo. "I just have to make sure the Pentagon clears it before I can start looking for a publisher."

Jo nodded as Dr. Fraiser walked past. The short woman paused, glancing to Jo and Sam with a smile as she tucked her phone back in her pocket. "What's up, girls?"

Jo fought to keep her smile on her face as Dr. Fraiser stopped right in front of her. For his part, Jonas found the sight of Rabbit's shoes too terrifying, so he closed his eyes and hid his face in his arms.

"Oh, nothing much," Sam said. "Just talking Wormhole Theory with Jo here."

Janet nodded but couldn't help but notice that the rest of SG-1 was suspiciously quiet. She furrowed her brows. "Is everything okay?"

Daniel's smile looked more like a grimace. "Everything's fine."

"You're all being a little quiet."

"Doc," Jack piped up. "It's Wormhole Theory. You know I don't even understand the title."

Janet smiled and shook her head. "One of these days, Colonel."

Jack smiled, as did Daniel and Sam as they gazed up at her, which was a little unsettling, but the oddest part about the scene was that Teal'c hadn't once made eye contact with her. In fact, the whole time, the Jaffa had been staring at Jo's table. Janet furrowed her brow. Jack caught her line of sight and noticed Teal'c and kicked him under the table. Teal'c jerked and straightened, looking across at Jack. "Ouch, O'Neill."

The line between Janet's brows deepened. "Okay, something is definitely going on here."

"Indeed."

Jack kicked Teal'c again, only to have Teal'c glare and kick Jack back, making the Colonel bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"We're all just a little tired," Sam offered with a smile.

"That is indeed not true."

Jack's eyes went a little wide as he hissed, "Teal'c..."

Teal'c straightened in his seat, looking Dr. Fraiser in the eye. "Jonas Quinn is hiding beneath Josephine March's table."

"Teal'c!" Daniel snapped while Jack and Sam closed their eyes in exasperation.

Janet had just enough time to look at the table behind her to see a green ball explode into life and speed crawl past her feet and halfway across the cafeteria. Jo took off a second later, shouting "run!" and Janet watched in shock as Jonas got to his feet and sprinted out with one of her nurses. "What the hell is he doing out of his room?"

"Language, Doc," Jack warned.

"Jonas Coyote Quinn!" Dr. Fraiser shouted, getting strange looks from the rest of SG-1 before running off after the two.

Daniel raised his brows at Sam, who was sitting across from him. "Did she just call him 'Coyote'?"

Jonas was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe to run and Jo had to yank on his arm, to get him to turn down a hallway. He caught a glimpse of the cafeteria doors swinging open as Janet burst out and he let out an involuntary gasp of shock. Jo likewise guffawed, a mixture of laughter and worry in her stance. "Come on!"

Her hand slipped into his as they ran down the hall and turned at the end, hearing Janet's tennis shoes scuffing on the ground behind them. "Jonas, stop running!" the doctor shouted.

Jo skidded to a halt in the next hallway and Jonas smacked into her as she yanked open a supply closet, but there wasn't enough room. Jo cursed under her breath and Jonas looked about as he panted then recognized where they were. "This way!" He yanked Jo along behind him as they ran for the stairwell. He probably bruised his shoulder when he shoved the door open with it, but he didn't care. This was life or death.

His panting was squeaky with amusement as he and Jo scurried down the stairs, her hand sweating in his. She rested her other hand on his shoulder as she hopped down the stairs behind him. "We are in so much trouble," she giggled.

"I'm blaming you," he said as they reached the landing, earning a light slap to his back. He grinned then peeked out the door. The hallway was empty. "I think we're clear."

Jo glanced at the stairs above them, glad that there were no signs of Dr. Fraiser pursuing them. Jonas pushed the doors aside and led them out into the hallway and the two walked down towards the elevators, trying to catch their breath. Jonas could feel sweat cooling on his brow and couldn't stop smiling over how silly the whole situation was. They paused in front of the elevators, waiting for one to arrive, and he cast the young woman at his side a smile, which she broadly returned, squeezing his hand and hugging it to her chest. He could feel her racing heart and his smile grew even bigger.

The doors to the elevator chimed open and when the two turned to face it, their smiles turned into expressions of shock. Dr. Frasier looked more like Rabbit than ever, scowling with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited in the elevator. "Oh, shit!" Jonas gasped before Jo snapped out of her shock and yanked him away from the shaft and down the hall.

"No, you don't!" Janet called, hurrying out of the elevator. "Jonas, I'm serious – you shouldn't be –" she shouted as she trotted after the pair, but the rest of what she said was drowned out by their gasping laughter as they replayed the image of the shock of her scowling face in their minds. Jo yanked Jonas down another stairwell and instead of running out at the next floor, they ducked underneath the stairs, backing into cobwebbed cubby of the metal underbelly.

Crouched together in the dim light, they could feel each other trying to catch their breath, and the small space was quickly making Jonas sweat even more from the heat radiating off of their bodies. They tried to still their breathing enough to listen, but so far there was no sound of a foot on the stairs. Jo shifted to lean against the cool cement of the wall beside her and let out a deep, guttural laugh that caught Jonas completely by surprise, making him laugh at how funny it sounded. "Her face," he squeaked out in-between gasps for air.

Jo tried to say "I know," but was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, I'm gonna pee my pants."

Jonas reached out to pull her slumping form upright as he laughed. "Don't."

She leaned her head against his shoulder as she went weak with laughter again. "No wonder you torture her. But she's scary."

"I told you!"

Their giggling began to die down as they leaned against each other, catching their breath. Jonas was watching the door that led out of the stairwell, worried Rabbit would burst in at any minute, when he felt a quick breath on the sweat on his cheek before lips pressed against his temple. He turned to look at Jo, who smiled a little, still catching her breath. He grinned, feeling as if the corners of his mouth had a mind of their own, and the expression made Jo laugh then she quickly leaned in, before she could think twice, and pecked his lips.

He felt as if bubbles were shooting up through his veins, tickling everything they touched, and his lips pulsed pleasantly at the brief touch. The whole sensation was so overwhelming that he laughed, which made Jo laugh, as well. After a moment, she tugged on his hand and they crawled out of their hiding space. "You know she'll be waiting for us back at the infirmary."

"Yeah..." Jo let go of Jonas' hand to tuck her stray hair behind her ears but grabbed it again as soon as she was done.

"Jo," he said in as sing-song of a voice as he could with such a short word.

"What?" she smiled at him.

He shrugged, unable to stop smiling. "I don't know. I just like saying your name."

She laughed and bumped her hip and shoulder against his as he shifted his grip on her hand to run his thumb along her forefinger. The sensation seemed to distract her for a moment before she sobered her expression. "You know we're gonna have to face her sooner or later."

"Let's give her a while to calm down." Both knew that he didn't mean it and that he wanted an excuse to have more time with just the two of them.

"Come on." Jo tugged him towards the elevators. "I know where we can go."

Jonas walked beside her, realizing that he could care less if they spent the rest of the night in a garbage can, so long as he could still hold her hand and smell the scent of her sweat-tinged shampoo. Luckily, there were no rabbits in the elevator that arrived for them, and the walk to the residential quarters proved relaxing after their sprint around the SGC. Jo pulled an ID card out of her pocket and swiped it through a panel outside a door before stepping inside.

She flipped on a light switch and Jonas looked around the small room that had a bed, a desk, and just enough space for a TV and a few other decorations, but the area was small and windowless. "This is where you live?"

Jo nodded, letting go of his hand to turn on another light on the other side of the room, by a door that Jonas figured led to the bathroom.

"It's kind of... claustrophobic."

"Are your quarters any different?"

He smiled a little. "I guess not. But the only time I'm ever in them is to sleep. Or when Dr. Jackson's thinking out loud too often and I can't focus on my work..." He looked around at the pictures on the small dresser. One was of Jo and a young man with a playfully cocky expression as he gave Jo rabbit ears. "Who's this?"

Jo glanced over as she hastily gathered up some of her dirty clothes that were strewn around on the floor. "Oh." She smiled wryly. "That's Laurie."

Jonas furrowed his brow, feeling a twinge of sickness in his stomach. "Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, God no." Jo laughed, much to Jonas' relief. "He's my next door neighbor. Or, he was. We grew up together. He's more like a brother."

Jonas nodded, shifting from that picture to another, that was Jo and three lovely girls, one blonde with too much make-up, one who had brown hair but smiled without showing her teeth, and another who had the same dark, curling locks as Jo, grinning with a ring on her finger.

"Those are my sisters. Amy," she said as she pointed at the blonde, "she's the youngest. Then there's Beth, she's a little shy, and my older sister Meg. She just got engaged when we took that."

"Big family."

"That's why I was always at Laurie's. There were too many girls in that house."

Jonas laughed. "But isn't Laurie a girl name?"

"His real name's Teddy, short for Theodore. His last name is Laurence."

"Gotcha."

Jo smirked at that, sensing that Col. O'Neill was rubbing off on his youngest teammate. "Do you have any siblings?"

Jonas nodded, looking at a picture of the four girls with their parents, who both had kind eyes. "Yeah... well, I did."

Jo's smile slipped. "Oh... you must not be able to visit them anymore, huh?"

Jonas shook his head and looked away from the picture. "No, no, it's not that. They died when I was young."

Jo's eyes softened and she was quiet for a moment. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine losing one of my sisters..."

"Yeah," Jonas sighed. "I was eight when it happened... it's been twenty years but I don't miss them any less. It just feels like it wasn't me who lived with them, if that makes sense. It feels like that was someone else's life that I remember. I don't know." He let his hand drop dismissively and glanced around her room for something to distract him.

Jo followed his gaze and her voice was quiet. "Were they sick?"

He shook his head then looked at her over his shoulder. "War."

"Oh God."

He didn't like the hurt expression on her face so he looked away.

"That's terrible..." She moved to stand beside him. "My sister Beth got Leukemia a few years ago. For a while we thought we were going to lose her. The cancer is in recession now, but... I couldn't imagine feeling that pain again. Knowing there was nothing I could do to help while my little sister lay there in that hospital bed... that's the worst form of torture there is."

Jonas realized that his gaze had drifted to the floor as she spoke and he blinked, meeting her brown eyes with his green. "I hope she stays healthy."

Jo offered him a pained smile and slipped her hand in his. "I know it doesn't compare... but I've seen how scary it is to be faced with losing someone. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you."

He could feel a lump forming in his throat and found himself hating the way she was bringing his heart to the surface, so he looked away, even as his eyes stung. "Do you spend a lot of time in here?"

Jo took a moment before responding, trying not to take his reaction personally. "Yeah... well. At night. When I have free time, I take my notebook outside and write."

He looked back to her with his lips upturned, and she was a little disconcerted at the way all traces of pain had been so easily wiped away under the mask of a smile. "What do you write about?"

"Anything that catches my interest, really. The other day it was about Romania in WWI, a while before that I was imitating _Beowulf_."

His smile shifted into a genuine one. "No kidding?"

"I translated it from Old English as part of my grad work. That language has a way of sticking with you."

Jonas nodded. "Hardly any of it has survived into modern English."

"And it grieves me deeply," she said with an air of melodrama. "Why do you think I write about it?"

"Can I read it sometime?"

She suddenly looked a little timid. "Really?"

"Yeah, it sounds fascinating."

"It's just a story I made up."

"Those are the best kinds."

"Not according to everyone who has decided not to publish one of my stories."

Jonas shrugged. "Genius often goes unrecognized until years after a writer's death. I wouldn't take it too personally."

"It would be nice to have some success before I'm, you know, dead, though."

"I'm sure you will." He smirked at her then noticed the case of a small, stringed instrument in the corner. "Do you play the violin?"

"Oh, no, that's actually a ukulele. I've been trying to learn for months."

"Really?"

Jo sighed, giving his hand a squeeze and looking at the time. "It's been a while. Maybe we should go back now."

Neither moved a muscle. "Yeah, I guess we should."

Jo inched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and Jonas brought her hand up to his chest, placing his other around it. They stood as they were for either several long seconds or minutes – neither could tell – before glumly making their back to the infirmary.

Before stepping into the elevator that would take them back down, Jonas stopped Jo. "Hey," he said quietly. "You stay here. There's no sense in us both getting a lecture."

Jo shook her head. "It was my idea –"

"I know, but I didn't have to go along."

Jo arched a brow. "I can't let you face Rabbit alone."

Jonas chuckled then gently kissed her before letting go of her hand and stepping into the elevator. Jo barely had time to recover and wave goodbye before the doors closed, much less argue.

Once the doors shut and the elevator was moving, Jonas broke out into a huge grin and had to smash his tongue against his teeth to keep from giggling. Yet he must've still had the gaga expression on his face when the doors opened and he stepped out to find Dr. Fraiser waiting for him, for her stern expression morphed into one of trepid confusion, and all she said was "Go change."

Jonas complied and found himself tensely waiting a lecture that never came. Janet listened to his breathing and asked if he had been short of breath at all, but he assured her that he was fine and she left him alone for the night without another word. Jonas lay down, but he knew it would take him hours and hours of restless tossing and turning before he would be able to fall asleep, intent on reliving every moment he had shared with Jo.

_**Please review!**_


	24. Snow: XXIV

**Snow: XXIV**

Much to Jonas' surprise, Dr. Fraiser never scolded him for sneaking out, hiding from her, and all out sprinting at the sight of her. Instead, all she said when she came to check on him the next morning, was, "I'm not the enemy. I have your best interests at heart."

"I know."

She regarded him for a long moment, as if trying to see something that wasn't there. "You have to trust me on this. When I'm sure that there's no chance of you having another relapse, I'll let you go. Maybe even before that, but you have to get stronger first. Okay?"

Jonas nodded, growing worried that her new, calm stance with him had something to do with the fact that she more than likely knew something was going on between him and one of her nurses. He inwardly cursed himself, hoping that Jo wasn't going to get in trouble because of him. He decided the only way to intervene on the nurse's behalf was to attempt a momentary truce. "Dr. Frasier," he said, hoping his use of her real title would encourage her sympathy. "I just want you to know that Jo isn't at fault. It was me who –"

"No," she cut him off. "I've spoken with her and I think it was a good idea." She sighed. "It's not right to keep you cooped up in here all the time. I think that's what you've been trying to tell me all week."

Though Dr. Fraiser was smirking, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to smile back or not.

"So," she continued. "I've decided that, so long as a nurse like Jo is with you, it'll do you good to go out at least once a day."

Jonas smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But no more chases."

He nodded. "Not a single one."

"Besides," she said, furrowing her brow as she sized him up. "Coyotes aren't supposed to run from Rabbits." She left with a smirk that made Jonas shake his head with a smile.

While trying to think of something to do while he waited for his physical therapist, his mind was sidetracked by thoughts of Jo. He remembered how soft her lips were, how much he adored her laugh, how funny her expressions could be... As such, he was shocked when the therapist knocked on his door. Time passed quickly while affection was skipping about inside his chest.

That afternoon, Sam came online.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Hey Jonas. What're you up to?

**BananaMan:** Nothing much. Just reading Wikipedia entries. How about you?

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Waiting for one of the security techs to send me a new password.

**BananaMan:** Oh.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** So what happened last night?

**BananaMan:** Nothing.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Janet Fraiser chased you out of the commissary and you expect me to believe "nothing"?

**BananaMan:** Well, she chased us for a while so we had to hide.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Did you get busted?

**BananaMan:** No, I was surprised. Rabbit has hardly said anything.

**Astrogurl_SGC:** Hmm. That's good, I guess.

bassmaster has just signed in.

**bassmaster:** hey jonas, what's up?

**BananaMan:** Just chatting with Sam, Colonel.

**bassmaster:** did rabbit kill you?

**BananaMan:** No. Thank goodness.

**bassmaster:** damn

**BananaMan:** You wanted me dead?

**bassmaster:** no

**BananaMan:** I'm confused

**bassmaster:** i'll bet. did u figure out how to use a condom?

**BananaMan:** Sir, that's none of your business.

**bassmaster:** if you get her pregnant then you'll be off my team to help with the kid and then it'll most certainly be my business

**BananaMan:** You've got it all wrong.

**bassmaster:** what? wait, you're gay?

**BananaMan:** No!

**bassmaster:** then what do i have wrong?

**BananaMan:** Jo wouldn't get pregnant. I would.

**bassmaster:** huh?

**BananaMan:** I asked Dr. Fraiser not to tell anyone, but yes, Kelownan men can get pregnant.

Jonas smirked as he awaited the colonel's response, but all he got was a notification that Jack had signed off.

There was a light knock at his door and his stomach nearly leapt into his throat. "Yes?"

"It's me."

He smiled as he recognized Jo's voice then hurried to open the door. She smiled sheepishly as she stepped inside and he shut the door behind her. "How're you?"

"Good. You?"

He let his shoulders droop. "You've gotta tell me – I've been worried all day – did you get in trouble?"

Jo shook her head. "I think she felt kinda bad, actually. But still..." She sighed, fixing him with a wary expression. "I don't want anything bad to happen. So I think it's best that we don't let anyone know that we, you know..."

Jonas furrowed his brow but slowly nodded. "That patient/nurse regulation."

Jo bit her lip. "Yeah."

Jonas was quiet for several heartbeats, worry coursing through his mind, paranoid that Jo was using the rule as a convenient excuse to not spend more time with him. "You, uh... you had fun though, yesterday... didn't you?"

Jo grinned. "Are you kidding? That's the most fun I've had in the year that I've been here."

Jonas laughed softly then closed the distance between them, slipping his hands into hers. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

He grinned, twining his fingers with hers. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He leaned so that his forehead rested against hers, matching the small smile on her lips as he continued to slide his fingers up and down hers.

"I wish I didn't have to work," Jo whispered. "I wish I could just stay with you all day."

He bumped the tip of her nose with his. "So do I."

She laughed softly before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He let his hands slide to her hips as he returned the kiss, both shy and eager. Neither were sure of how much timed had passed before he whispered "are you on duty right now?" Jo sighed and nodded, pulling away. "I should go."

Even as she dropped her arms from his shoulders, he didn't let go of her hips. She busied herself by smoothing the v-neck of his top then rested her head against his shoulder in a hug, her forehead nestled against his neck. Jonas returned the hug, absently rubbing her back as he closed his eyes, finding sunlight in every bump of her heart.

The moment was ruined by a chiming sound from the computer as an IM was sent, and Jonas smirked. "That's Sam."

Jo laughed. "You guys are all so funny. I think it's cute how close you all are."

"Yeah..." Jonas said, his gaze growing pensive before locking eyes with Jo again. "I guess they've kinda grown into my family."

"Have they?"

"They sure tease me enough to qualify."

Jo laughed softly then cupped his cheek and kissed him goodbye. "I'll be back to take you to dinner."

Jonas nodded, trying not to look as elated as he felt, and after Jo had left, he stood just as he was, smiling at the gentle tingle left in his cheek from her touch.

~*~

When Jo and Jonas walked to dinner that evening, neither held hands nor threw each other the smiles they felt inside. Instead, they strolled down the corridors with relative ease, avoiding rousing the suspicion of any of the infirmary staff. Once they were alone in the elevator, however, Jonas yanked Jo over to him with a grin and kissed her. Jo pressed herself against him as she kissed him back, and before either knew it, they were backed against the side of the elevator, hardly able to breathe. They barely heard the chime of the elevator stopping to let on another passenger, and had only just yanked apart when the doors opened.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was waiting, whistling, and his tune trailed off a little as he furrowed his brow at how short of breath the two were. Stepping inside, he tried not to smirk as he wedged himself between them. "Hey! How you two kids doing?"

Both were avoiding looking at each other and only Jonas offered Jack a small smile. "Colonel."

Jack looked from Jo to Jonas as he punched a button. "Am I... interrupting anything?"

Jonas shook his head no, raising his brows to try to look innocent, but he was still catching his breath.

Jack leaned towards him, scrutinizing the red marks on his teammate's neck. "What happened there?"

"Huh?" Jonas touched his neck. "Oh... nothing."

Jack smirked and looked over to Jo with an approving expression. "You get him knocked up yet?"

"Colonel!"

Jo smiled, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Jonas says men on his planet can –" Jack stumbled backwards as Jonas suddenly lunged at him, covering his mouth. "Jonas!" Jack tried to shove Jonas' hands away but the two wound up in a mess of flailing arms and squawks. "Pregnant!" Jack shouted, only to have Jonas fight to cover his mouth again. Jo watched in amused surprise until the doors opened as they reached their level. Jack shook the Kelownan off of him and straightened his uniform. "Honestly, Quinn. I'm your CO."

Jonas merely glared. "Yeah, I know what you'll say that means. Condom Offerer."

"What?" Jo laughed.

Jack's face was impassive. "Jonas, where you get these ideas is beyond me." He turned to the young lady. "Jo, my apologies for having to witness that unbecoming scene. Maybe you can do something to get this young man in line. Something involving candles, rose petals, wine..."

Jonas shoved Jack out of the elevator then waited until the other man had gone on a few feet before following him out. Jo shook her head. "He acts like he's thirteen."

"Tell me about it."

Jo shot him a "poor you" look before heading with him to the cafeteria. Only to have Colonel O'Neill smirk at them from across the room the entire time.

~*~

Jack poked at his roast beef then glanced at the table on the other side of the room. Jo and Jonas were eating together again, as they had every night for the past week. The young couple was fairly obviously oblivious to their surroundings as they laughed and found excuses to touch each other and had the most irritatingly gaga expressions in their eyes. Jack scooped up a forkful of mashed potato just as Jo fed Jonas something from her plate. "Oh, for crying out loud," he groaned, tossing his fork back down.

Daniel sat across from him, next to Sam, and raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"Look at them." Jack gestured to Jonas and Jo.

Sam followed his gaze then looked back to her CO. "They look fine to me, Colonel."

"Fine? They're completely twitterpated."

"Twitterpated?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

Sam smiled. "I think it's kinda cute, actually."

"Cute?" Jack leaned in. "Cute? What's so cute about our teammate finally being allowed out of the hospital now and then, only to spend all his time with some nurse he just met? Ignoring us, I might add."

"Oh my God," Daniel said, still looking amused. "You're jealous?"

"What?" Jack hissed. "I most certainly am not."

"Could've fooled me," Sam said. "And to think there was a time when you would've been glad to not have him around so much."

"Look," Jack began again. "I'm just saying that I think it's rude, is all. I mean, we saved his ass back there and he doesn't even want to hang out with us?"

"I don't think it's that he doesn't want to hang out with us, Jack," Daniel said. "I think it's just that he wants to hang out with Jo more."

"He's got Stockholm's Syndrome. He's fallen for his captors."

"Sir, if that were true, he'd be sitting there giggling with Janet."

Jack glanced over. Sure enough, Jo and Jonas were giggling, looking like two geeks. "Close enough."

"Oh, come on, Jack," Daniel said. "Don't you remember being young and in love?"

Jack looked the other man up and down. "Daniel, you're about five minutes older than him."

"More like, at least five _years_."

"Exactly. You sound like an idiot."

Daniel furrowed his brow. Sam took a bite of her blue Jell-O. "It's only temporary. The novelty will wear off and then before you know it, Jonas will be annoying you all over again. Chasing after you like an unwanted puppy."

Jack grunted. "An ugly puppy."

"I really don't think there's such a thing as an ugly puppy," Daniel said.  
Jack fixed him with a screwy look.

"Besides, Colonel, you know as well as I do that regulations prohibit there from being patient/staff relationships."

The colonel raised his brows and gestured towards his youngest teammate. "That is clearly defying protocol."

Sam shrugged. "Well, so long as no one finds out... no harm's being done."

Jack watched as Jo and Jonas helped clear away each other's dirty dishes, giving each other affectionate glances all the while. "Honestly, Carter. How could anyone _not_ know?"

Sam shrugged. "Let's just hope Janet doesn't find out how close they've gotten. She'd be required to report them."

Jack raised his brows. "And?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Well, Jo would be fired, wouldn't she? Or transferred."

"Yeah," Sam said quietly. "I think so."

Jack watched as Jo and Jonas left the cafeteria. While he knew no one on his team would ever blow the whistle on the two turtledoves, he also knew that it was only a matter of time before someone else did.

_**Please review!**_


	25. Snow: XXV

_**Author's Note:** If the hit counter is anything to go by, there are a lot of you who are reading without reviewing, so I can't thank you privately in a PM, so here I am thanking you publicly: Thanks for reading! :)_

**Snow: XXV**

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking at his reflection in the mirror. It had been months since his team had been out on a mission. Months. And now this. Leaning against the sink, he studied the curved basin, biting his lower lip. Something about seeing Jonas and Jo so happy together was really starting to bother him, and not in an annoyingly cute way. In an annoyingly deep way. He had considered the possibility that he was jealous, that he thought the kid was wasting his time because it wasn't going to last, and he even entertained the thought that what irked him most was how easily the young couple broke the rules. All of the rules.

They were a geek and an intellectual, an exuberant goodie goodie and a quiet schemer, and a Californian and a Kelownan, for crying out loud. But despite all their differences, the two had managed to connect, and to share something wonderful together. Something Jack hadn't felt in years. He grunted. Maybe decades. And maybe that was it. Maybe the thought of Jonas and Jo together hit too close to home because of –

There was a knock at the door. "Jack?"

Jack sighed and stepped out of the bathroom and answered his door. "Daniel." He forced a welcoming expression onto his face. "What's up?"

"I was just gonna go visit Jonas and thought I'd see if you wanted to come."

"Eh." Jack shrugged. "Think I'll pass today, Danny Boy."

Daniel pursed his lips and flicked his eyes across Jack's quarters, noting that they looked more lived-in than usual, which was odd, for Jack usually slept at home. "Something wrong?"

"No." Jack looked over his shoulder into his room. "What're you looking at?"

"Sorry, Jack, I just couldn't help but notice that you've... seemed distracted lately."

Jack raised his brows. "Distracted?"

"I don't know. Maybe nothing." Daniel sighed. "So, you're sure you don't want to tag along? It's been a while."

"Yeah, I know..." He winced as he leaned against the doorframe with his arm. "Thing is, I don't really think the kid wants to see me."

Daniel furrowed his brow. "Well, what makes you say that?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that he never seems to give a damn about us anymore?"

"Jack, that isn't being entirely fair."

"No, it isn't. You're right. Sorry. He's been blatantly ignoring us."

"No offence, but I think you're taking this a little too personally..."

"Personally? We're all grounded and stuck babysitting the SGC until he gets his scrawny ass back in perfect health. I'm getting sick of waiting. Especially when he's spending his time..." Jack gestured with a weak flourish.

"If the wait is starting to get to you, why don't you just ask General Hammond for something else to do? I'm sure you could be advising other SG teams or –"

"Finishing those mission reports?"

Daniel smiled. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"What the heck." Jack tugged on his jacket and stepped out into the corridor with Daniel.

The archaeologist smirked. "You know, I could always use help cataloging artifacts..."

"Daniel? I will _never_ be that bored. Ever."

"Whatever you say, Jack."

The two took the elevator to the infirmary and were greeted by a smiling Dr. Fraiser. They strolled to Jonas' room then paused outside of the door. Daniel knocked but received no answer. "Jonas?"

Jack furrowed his brow when there was still no response. "You better not be ignoring us to make out with Jo."

Daniel grimaced then knocked again. Still nothing. "Okay," Daniel warned. "We're opening the door in five seconds."

Jack only waited two then twisted the handle. Both men stared when they were greeted by an empty room.

Daniel looked over his shoulder. "Janet!"

~*~

Jonas' breath clouded before him as he panted, trying to keep up with Jo as she led the way along a trail. He took a moment to lean against a pine and sniffled, the cold making his nose run. Jo noticed his slowing and stopped, looking down at him from a few feet up the deer trail. The forest was frigid and dry, though the clouds on the Eastern horizon threatened snow. "You okay?" Jo asked, closing the distance between them.

"Yeah," Jonas nodded with a smile before adjusting his beanie and glancing around them once more. "This feels great."

Jo grinned and took his hand. They hiked up the trail a few more feet before stopping in a clearing. Two elk grazed on the far fringe of the dead grass, picking at some shrubs with lingering leaves. They ignored the two humans for several moments then trotted off, disappearing into the trees.

"Just think," Jonas said. "Hundreds of feet beneath us, General Hammond might be sipping his coffee."

"Hundreds?"

Jonas shrugged. "Give or take a few feet."

"You're probably right. Which makes this all the more welcome." She let go of his hand to stand in a patch of pale sunlight. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head into the winter light, and Jonas smiled at the sight. With her twin braids and fur-lined hood, she looked more than at home in the raw and cold. As if the unforgiving landscape around them lent her strength.

He quietly stepped over to her side and closed his eyes, as well, sighing softly as the clouds parted and more heat broke through from above. He had never gone so long without feeling the sun before, and its warmth and light were glorious. "I could stay here all day," he whispered, trails of white curling away from his lips as he spoke.

"So could I. But it's just a little cold."

Jonas opened his eyes and saw that Jo was smiling at him, her nose red from the air. "Here." He sat down and held out his arm, and she took a seat beside him, snuggling against him. It took a while, but eventually their warmth spread through their coats and began to warm the other. "Is this where you come to write?"

"Just beyond this clearing is a small brook. It won't last for long because it'll freeze. Beyond that is a steep slope with a little alcove – I think it's a bear's den. Or was, once."

"_Ursus arctos horribilis_."

Jo twisted her neck to look at him with a smirk. "Yeah." She looked away. "I hate that name. Grizzlies aren't horrible. They're just alive. Like us."

"I suppose that if Grizzlies viewed the activities of humans, they would call us _homo sapiens horribilis_."

"They do. Why do you think they kill so many people every year?"

Jonas chuckled. "After some of the things I've seen, I wouldn't blame them. I mean, at least a bear kills to protect its young, or to eat, or to pass on its genes. Humans kill each other in battles that began way before they were even born. For land. For women. For power."

"More like men start wars for those things. When was the last time a woman ever started a war?"

"Well, let's see. On your planet there was Boudicca, the Briton who fought against the Romans. Nzingha, who fought against the Portuguese. Elizabeth I who took it upon herself to 'save the Irish from themselves,' Cleopatra VII –"

"Half those women were fighting for their people – to survive."

Jonas shrugged. "Still, they started wars."

"In the framework of a patriarchy. How else could they rise to power without utilizing the same language of violence that the men of their cultures created?"

"No argument there. The history of women on this planet is..."

"Full of oppression, discrimination, destitution –"

"Very different from that of my planet." Jonas sighed as he felt Jo rest her head against his shoulder. "We've had women leaders for as long as I can remember. And female soldiers. I suppose after enough of your men have been slaughtered, you start thinking about equal military service. But for equal military service, those being asked to serve have to feel that they have a stake in their future. They have to be able to hold office and make political choices and be given a voice."

"Yeah... we're trying. I get so caught up in the positions of the different candidates who run for President, trying to find the one who best represents my views, that I sometimes forget that they're never women."

"Just do the best you can, I guess." Jonas rubbed her shoulder. "Besides, with a few more hell-raisers like you, I wouldn't be surprised if your country soon had a woman as a leader."

Jo smiled. "I hope it happens in my lifetime."

"For what it's worth, so do I."

Jo arched her neck and kissed the underside of his chin. "I've turned you into a Feminist."

"On the contrary. Equality is a universal human right. Isn't that what we're out in the galaxy fighting for?"

"While in some places on earth, women are covered from head to toe and sentenced to 300 lashes for daring to criticize a government that treats them like livestock. Or worse."

"Yeah... the older I get, the more difficult it becomes to keep perspective. Sometimes ideals are a big ironic joke."

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, and for several moments they leaned against each other without speaking until Jo tilted her head. "Listen."

Blackbirds were chattering away in the direction of the stream, and Jonas could just imagine them flitting about from reed to reed. The ululating chirrups of a meadowlark cut through the air around them, high and clear, and was soon joined by a chorus of warblers and jays. Jonas couldn't remember the last time he'd heard birdsong, and he let the natural music fill his soul, reminding him of what was simple and true. Like the warmth coming from Jo.

~*~

Jack was pacing in the infirmary when two airmen marched Jo and Jonas over to him, and Jack was surprised by the couple's outerwear. "What in the name of...?"

Dr. Fraiser and Daniel hurriedly stepped over when they noticed the arrival of the two. When they had discovered Jonas missing, his CO had feared the worst and had alerted the base. After a half hour of fretting and searching, a young officer had radioed that he was returning to the base with the missing alien in custody. Both Jonas and Jo wore affronted, confused expressions, but the look on Jonas' face hardened with a subversive glint in his eye when his teammates and Dr. Fraiser gathered around him.

"All right." Jack sighed as he waved the airmen off. "You can go."

The two airmen released Jonas and Jo and went back to their posts. Jo's eyebrows were tense, as if she wanted to start barking out an explanation and demanding an apology, but knew that her best course of action was to remain silent.

Jack looked between the two then let his peeved gaze settle on Jonas. "What the hell were you doing? I had the whole base on alert."

"We were only taking a walk."

"A walk?" Jack asked incredulously.

Janet shook her head. "I'm very disappointed in both of you. You know you're not supposed to go to the surface, let alone take off without telling anyone, least of all me, when you –"

"Do you not see how white he is?" Jo snapped, her eyes growing large as she stepped in front of Jonas. "He hasn't seen the sun in months. It did him good."

"That is not your call," Janet quipped. "He is my patient and –"

"I'm not half as stupid as you think I am, Dr. Fraiser," Jo cut her off. "I know I'm not cut out to be a nurse, but credit me with a little common sense, at least."

"No offence, kid," Jack said. "But when it comes to Jonas, it's not exactly as if you're an unbiased party."

Jo narrowed her eyes at the colonel, their brown tinged with hurt. "And neither are you."

Daniel winced. "Can we please not get into this?"

"Hey," Jonas said. "I'm standing right here you know."

"Yeah, you know what, Jonas?" Jack snapped. "You don't get a say right now. You know why? Because you've taken your little romance here too far and you're clearly not in the state of mind to be making rational decisions."

"I'm perfectly rational and you know it."

"Oh?" Jack raised his brows. "Is that why you took off into the woods, meaning that I can bust your ass with a breach in security as well as in protocol?"

Jonas narrowed his eyes. "Just shut up, Jack."

Jack's lips parted in surprise and Janet piped up before Jack had a chance to respond. "That's enough Jonas, Colonel. The important thing is that you're both safe."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "Calming down now would be a good idea."

"All we did," Jo said, forcing artificial calm into her voice. "Was go outside for a walk. You all are completely overreacting."

Janet raised a brow. "Jo, if what Colonel O'Neill says is true, I could have you fired for misconduct."

"Oh?" Jo folded her arms over her chest and looked to the colonel. "And what does he say?"

"Oh, you know," Jack said, rocking back on his heels. "Just that you and Jonas here have been sneaking around, giving the finger to the system, in other words, doing whatever the hell you wanted like spoiled little brats."

Janet was surprised when Jonas took a sudden step towards his CO and she pressed a hand to his chest to stop him. "Jonas..."

"Jack?" Daniel said, scratching the back of his neck. "Why don't you go take a walk for a minute?"

Jack gave Daniel an incredulous look. "A walk? _A walk_? Are you kidding me?"

"It was just a thought."

"Jo," Janet said. "Is this true?"

"Of course not," Jonas answered for her. "We haven't been sneaking or –"

Jack's head snapped back to Jonas. "You're calling me a liar?"

"Or a jealous windbag, take your pick."

Both Daniel and Janet were surprised by Jonas' retort and neither tried to stop Jack as he grabbed Jonas by the forearm and hissed, "We need to talk," before marching him towards his room.

Jonas tried to yank out of the colonel's grip but found it surprisingly strong. "You're completely overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Jack slammed the door shut behind him, and the three left outside could hear another muffled "_Overreacting_?" through the wall.

"You hard of hearing now, too?" Jonas asked as he yanked away from Jack and turned to face him, pulling off his beanie and jacket.

"Jonas, I am still your CO."

"I'm not going to just stand here while you lecture me like a child or worse, talk about me like I'm not there. You have absolutely no respect for my life or –"

"_I_ have no respect? How about you're the one who is talking to a superior officer like a punk!"

Jonas narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. "I'm sorry if I'm being disrespectful but you are way out of line by telling Dr. Fraiser that Jo and I –"

"She was going to find out sooner or later –"

"You did it out of spite and –"

"Those are the regulations, Jonas," Jack snarled through clenched teeth. "What about that do you not understand? You broke the rules."

Jonas straightened, his brow furrowed. "Now I see what this is really about. If Jo and I can break the rules then why can't you and Sam?"

Jack blinked and his dark brown eyes grew guarded. "This has nothing to do with Carter."

"It has just as much to do with her as it does with Jo. You see how happy we are together when you can't be and it drives you crazy. It started as a few jokes at first but now you've lost what little control you had. You wish you could be with Sam but can't, because neither of you will break the rules, or quit, and you think that's not fair. Well guess what, Colonel? You're right. It isn't fair because _life's_ not fair."

Jack grabbed Jonas' top and shoved him against the wall with more force than he intended, surprising them both. "You know nothing about respecting rules, Jonas," Jack hissed, and Jonas grabbed his wrists to try to push him away, only to get bumped back against the wall to emphasize each point Jack was trying to make. "You knew about the nurse/patient regulations and you ignored them. Look where that's gotten us. Just like you knew your government was lying. Just like you knew you should've died instead of Daniel." Jonas' grip on his wrists faded, as if the strength were leaked from his limbs. "What do you know about fair, huh?" Jack asked with another push. "You're the coward, not me."

All the fight had fled Jonas' eyes and body, and Jack knew that if he picked up a gun and aimed to shoot right now, the younger man wouldn't even try to move. The defeat and pain that were stinging the Kelownan's eyes cut into Jack, making him proud for an instant, only to be followed by a wave of sickening grief as he realized what he'd done and that he'd enjoyed it.

The door opened and he heard Janet let out a surprised "Colonel!" when she found him pinning Jonas to the wall. Jack glanced at the petite doctor and reluctantly let go of Jonas, momentarily studying his curled fingers, as if afraid of what they'd done. Jonas didn't move and didn't look at Jack, but he didn't need to. The timid tenseness of his frame said it all. Jack let his hands fall to his side, his voice soft. "Jonas..."

The other man didn't look in his direction and Janet threw Jack a worried glance. "I don't know what's going on in here, but you both need to get a hold of yourselves."

There was a scuff as Daniel arrived and stood in the doorway, his brows immediately furrowing at the tension he felt in the room. "What's going on?"

Jonas stepped away from the wall, straightening his shirt and Janet fixed him with a sympathetic gaze. "You know I don't want to do this, Jonas."

"Then don't," he said as he put more distance between himself and the others before looking over at Janet.

She shook her head. "It's not that simple. I'm required to report misconduct –"

"Why are you doing this?" Jonas asked, and Janet furrowed her brow at the plea in his voice. "Please, just... release me and then you don't have to report anything. It's the simplest answer."

Jack edged towards the door, hoping to slip out unnoticed but Daniel was blocking the way. Janet shook her head with a soft sigh. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" He held out his hands in exasperation. "There's nothing wrong with me anymore. I haven't had a relapse in weeks, I'm getting stronger every day. Unless there's something you're not telling me, you..." he trailed off at the pitying expression on her face. As if he didn't already feel gutted by Jack's words, he felt even more so by the look in her eye. He straightened with apprehension, his voice soft. "There is something, isn't there?"

"I didn't want to tell you this before, Jonas, because I wanted to wait until I was sure what I was dealing with."

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked from the doorway.

"It's your heart," Janet said, keeping her gaze locked with Jonas'. "After I resuscitated you, a small abnormality showed up. I thought it was just a harmless heart murmur but it has only gotten worse. That's why I didn't want you running... or going off the base."

Jack closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall, muttering, "Christ," feeling as if he'd been socked in the gut.

Jonas shook his head. "I don't understand. I've doing physical therapy every day and –"

"And you're hooked up to a heart monitor every session," Janet explained. "The irregularity has gotten worse. I wasn't sure what to make of it so I asked for a second opinion from an expert."

Jonas rested a hand on his head, letting out a shaky breath as he tried to take this all in.

"Jonas," came Dr. Fraiser's quiet voice. "It's only fair that you know... his preliminary assessment wasn't good."

Jonas could feel his skin growing clammy as his blood pooled in his hollow stomach. "...You mean I'm dying."

Janet only gave the slightest nod in response, but it was all he needed. The weight of his body seemed to gyrate as the gravity of his mind shifted. He blindly reached out an arm, trying to breathe past the tightness of his lungs. His voice was a whispered gasp. "Dying?" He closed his eyes, sinking onto his bed. Dying. A great emptiness bloomed inside, filling his chest, yet all he could think of was Jo. And then he couldn't breathe.

_**Please review!**_


	26. Snow XXVI

**Snow: XXVI**

The noise of rushing water muffled his hearing, but as Jonas blinked his eyes open, he realized that the sound was coming from within rather than without. It was the noise of his own blood. A wave of heat flushed his face and neck and he waited for his eyes to regain their focus before looking around him. He was surprised to find Daniel sitting in a chair by his bed and Dr. Frasier adjusting wires that were stuck onto his chest. The memory of what happened came flooding back to him with a clarity that nearly knocked the wind from his lungs. He was dying. Jack hated him. And Jo was in trouble. He let out a soft sigh, afraid to meet the gaze of either of the doctors. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Daniel said.

Jonas winced and resisted the urge to tug at the tape sticking the nodes to his skin. "How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes," Janet said as she finished with the wiring and stuck her hands into her lab coat pockets. "This is what I was afraid of."

"I feel fine." Jonas winced as he sat up, a wave of dizziness making him take a minute to steady himself. "I think I just felt a little..."

"Yeah," Daniel said quietly. "Me, too."

"Where's Jo?"

"Waiting for me in my office," Dr. Fraiser said. "She obviously didn't know about your condition."

"This is like a nightmare...." Jonas rubbed his face with his hands. "Dr. Jackson... I don't know what to say..."

Daniel furrowed his brow. "About what?"

"About everything." He looked up at Daniel. "I know I've said it before, but I am so truly sorry for –"

Daniel held up a hand. "No just... stop right there. You need to stop beating yourself up over this."

"Maybe that's why this is happening. Maybe I'm sick because I deserve it. It should've been me who was radiated and –"

"Jonas," Janet cut him off. "That's not how these things work. What happened to Daniel wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. They were my own people and I just stood there while Dr. Jackson –"

"Why are you bringing this up?" Daniel asked. "Is it because you think you're dying? Because you're not."

"You don't know –"

"I'm sure we'll find some way to help heal you. Even if it means going to the Tok'ra." Jonas sighed and looked away, and Daniel winced, feeling like he was missing Jonas' point. "Look, Jonas... I don't blame you for anything that happened. I'd do it again. And if it hadn't happened... I wouldn't've ever Ascended. I wouldn't have been able to do half of what I've done for everyone. Everything turned out well, better than well, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It still doesn't change the fact that I sat there like a coward and let you die."

"What were you supposed to have done? Died instead of me?"

Jonas' lack of a response was all the confirmation that Daniel needed and he looked to Janet with a sigh. "I'm going to go talk to Jo," she said. "For the time being, I want you to stay in bed, Jonas."

The Kelownan nodded, and she looked away from him before the sadness in his eyes affected her.

"Jonas, how do you think you could've changed things by switching places with me? You would have died and that wouldn't have done any good to anybody."

Jonas let out a shaky sigh, feeling his spirit recoil at the thought that he would've done Jack a world of good by dying. He would've spared the older man a year of grief and a life without having to work with someone he hated. "This is all happening so fast," he whispered, looking up to the ceiling, and Daniel realized that there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"I know... it's a lot to take in."

"I just... I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Sometimes it seems like bad things only happen to good people."

Jonas spoke through gritted teeth. "I am so sick of feeling helpless."

"You're not helpless, Jonas. And you deserve better than this. You're a good person. One of the finest I've ever met."

Jonas looked up at Daniel and was met with a smile. "I could say the same about you, Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you." Daniel sighed, rubbing his palms on his thighs. "You can call me Daniel, you know."

"Daniel... can I please have some time alone?"

Daniel studied the younger man's face for a few moments before nodding and rising, striding out of the room as quietly as he could. Once he was alone, Jonas pounded the mattress with his fist as his eyes brimmed over. A tear snaked down his cheek. Too many thoughts and fears were tearing at his mind. He remembered the warmth of his mother's calloused hand on his cheek, and the way Eiffy stared blankly after she died. He remembered the fear that had gripped him as Daniel had shot his way into the lab. He remembered the way Jo's laugh always made him smile, and how it used to feel like the warmth of the sun was inside of him when Jack would congratulate him or show that he cared. Maybe it had all been a lie.

~*~

Jack was lounging on his couch, swigging a Guinness when there was a knock on his door. "Oh, Christ..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he stiffly sat up. The knocking came again. "Just a minute!" he called, fumbling to set his beer on the coffee table. Shoving himself to his feet, he was surprised by how dizzy he was and realized that he hadn't eaten anything before he started drinking. He shuffled over to the doorway and opened the door right as the person outside started knocking again.

Sam stood there with her fist in the air and a sheepish smile on her face. "Hi, Colonel."

"Carter. What're you doing impersonating the Big Bad Wolf?"

"I thought you might need someone to talk to."

Jack held the door open wider and stepped aside to allow her to enter. "Really, why is that?"

Sam glanced at the empty beer bottles strewn around as Jack shut the door and flopped back onto the couch. "I talked to Daniel."

"And?" Jack asked, taking another sip of Guinness.

"He said that you and Jonas had a fight."

"He was disrespecting a superior officer."

"He's not in the military."

"I'm still his CO." Jack drank the rest of the beer then set it on the coffee table. "Want one?"

"No, thank you."

Jack groaned as he leaned back against the dark green pillows of his couch. "You hear about his condition?"

"Yeah... I did." Sam moved a newspaper from the cushion of an armchair across from him then sat down. "I guess it's fairly complicated."

"I thought Doc called in an expert."

Sam nodded. "She did. He should be here first thing in the morning."

"Good."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Colonel... what happened?"

"Hand me another beer, will ya?"

Sam looked at the five empty bottles on the coffee table. She gathered up the bottles then disappeared into the kitchen, and Jack could hear her tossing them into the recycling. Sam returned with an open Guinness and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks." He took a swig as Sam sat back down.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You're really not gonna tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Sir, he might be dying."

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "I got that part."

Sam looked away, tempted to bite her lip, but instead looked back up with an incredulous laugh. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" She shook her head slightly, studying him. "Sometimes I wonder why I..."

Jack raised his brows from where he was slumped on the couch. "Why you what?"

"Forget it." Sam rose, tossing the newspaper back onto the seat and heading for the door.

"Hey, Carter, wait." Jack pivoted to see her. "Where're you going?"

"To see Jonas. If you don't want to tell me what you argued about then fine. But I thought you might at least want to tell me what's been bothering you."

Jack blinked and when he spoke, his voice was surprisingly soft. "All right."

Sam furrowed her brow and stepped back into the room, her posture stiff.

"You really wanna know what's bothering me?"

Sam slipped her hands into her coat pockets and nodded.

"You."

"Me, Sir?"

"Yeah." Jack looked down at his beer. "You put water in this thing instead of Ireland's finest."

Despite her attempts to maintain her composure, Sam cracked a smile. She disappeared into the kitchen then came back with two more beers, popped them open, and handed one to Jack. At his questioning look, she shrugged and said, "If you can't have a drink while two of your best friends are fighting and one is dying, I don't know when you can." Tilting her head back, she took a long swig of the black stuff, making Jack smile.

~*~

Jonas didn't realize that he'd fallen asleep until he woke up and found Jo sitting beside him. She was holding his hand with a smile, but her eyes and nose were puffy and red and he knew she'd been crying. "Hey," he said hoarsely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Jonas sighed and sat up, glancing to the time. It was almost midnight. He'd been undergoing tests all day ever since the heart expert, Dr. Sherridan, had arrived. "Did he say anything?"

Jo shook her head no. "Not yet. He and Dr. Fraiser are still talking."

Jonas nodded, rubbing his eyes.

Jo squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Jonas. I had no idea."

"I know. It's okay... has she said anything about us?"

Jo shook her head. "I think she feels bad, given what's happening to you. I'm so scared."

He let out a shaky breath, feeling as cold and alone as he had the day he'd crouched in the wheat amidst the falling snow, listening to his family die. "I am, too."

Jo sniffled as she climbed into bed next to him, her voice cracking with tears she was trying to keep at bay. "He said that he'd never seen a case like yours, and that the valves to your heart aren't right. I don't know what they can do. I don't want anything to happen to you." She kissed his temple and he could feel the tears on her cheeks press against his skin as she did so.

"Let's talk about something else," he said quietly, tugging on her hand to get her attention. "What's it like outside?"

Jo shook her head with another sniffle. "I don't know. I haven't wanted to be that far from you."

He smiled at that and kissed her hand that was resting in his before shifting his head to study her face on the pillow beside him. "You know what, Jo March?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Jo slowly smiled, and Jonas thought that her messy hair and weepy appearance made her all the more dear to him. "I love you, too," she said hoarsely before leaning in and kissing him.

He brushed some of her loose hair that stuck to her wet cheeks off of her face, and as he studied the fine lines and endearing imperfections of her features, he realized that if he had to die, he was happy that he'd spent his last few weeks with her. "Hey, Jo." He whispered. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

She hesitated for a moment, the tears drying on her cheeks, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do."

He smiled softly. "Good. Then I'll have to come back and visit you."

Jo bit her lip as her eyes welled up again and she let out another quiet sob.

"Don't cry..." Jonas whispered, pulling her into a hug. He could feel her warm tears seeping through his shirt as she wept against him, clinging as if afraid to let go. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and held her just as tightly, letting her cry for the both of them, because no matter how much he wanted to find some sort of release, when he reached for his fear or anguish to help him cry, they slithered away, hiding in the shadows of his hollowness.

_**Please review!**_


	27. Snow: XXVII

**Snow: XXVII**

Janet's eyes were burning from exhaustion as she stacked up her files and held them against her chest. She was hopeful of going over their contents again when she got home, but as it was, she didn't even know if she'd be able to make the drive back to her house without falling asleep. Heading down the hall, she knocked lightly then peeked into Jonas' room. He and Jo were asleep on his bed, and Janet stepped in as quietly as she could, reaching out her free arm for the light switch. She hesitated for a moment, studying the two slumbering forms, knowing she should ask Jo to leave. But she didn't have the heart, so she switched off the light and slipped out.

She knew that she was required to report Jo to her superiors, and that once she did, the nurse would either be fired or reassigned elsewhere, far from Jonas. The young man would be crushed, but at the moment she didn't even know if he was going to be around long enough to be crushed. Extra tissue had been building around the valves of his heart, and if not removed, it would restrict blood flow, causing a fatal heart attack. Janet stepped into the elevator and closed her eyes as she thought. The tissue was normal and healthy – it wasn't cancerous. Dr. Sherridan had been rather surprised by the nature of the problem, but given the fact that he'd signed a confidentiality agreement before even being allowed to see the patient, Janet knew that Sherridan wouldn't be asking about the cause.

And what was the cause? She bit her lip. She'd been through this a hundred times before. There was no explanation. The growth was natural but unnecessary, and reminded her eerily of Nirrti's tampering. But there was no foreseeable advantage to upping the risk of massive pulmonary failure. And why now? Why was this happening at the moment that Jonas was nearly fully recovered? Did it have something to do with the NID's tampering?

Sighing, she stepped out of the elevator and headed for home.

~*~

Jack stood outside Jonas' door, pacing slightly as he listened to bits and pieces from the conversation within. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were all visiting Jonas. In a few hours, the Kelownan would be undergoing open heart surgery with a less than fifty percent chance of survival. Yet despite the fact that Jack knew this was possibly the last time he would ever see his teammate alive again, he couldn't bring himself to visit with him. It wasn't because of the tension between them or the fact that they had both said things they now regretted. It was because Jack felt a bit of distance from Jonas at the moment, and if the kid was going to die, then he'd rather keep it that way. He'd rather not get closer again, only to feel the grief of losing someone else that he was meant to protect.

He started slightly when the door opened and Sam exited. She paused when she spied him then quietly closed the door behind her and approached. "Colonel... aren't you going in?"

"I think I'm close enough where I am."

Sam cocked her head, giving him a pleading expression. "Sir..."

"I know, I know." Jack sighed. "I'm just... I'm not ready yet."

"Well I hope you are soon. His surgery's scheduled in two hours."

Jack nodded. "Yeah... how's he doing?"

She shrugged. "Fine. If you don't count the fact that we're all avoiding talking about losing him. Again."

"He's tough. He'll be fine."

"I hope so, Sir. But what if he isn't? What if...?"

Jack stepped up to her, his dark eyes cold with resolve. "Then I'm going to hunt down Malone, hang him from his balls, and slit his throat open."

Sam blinked in shock before smiling a little. "You're very specific."

Jack shrugged. "I've given in a lot of thought."

"If you do... be sure to take pictures. Either that or let me know when you're doing it so I can help."

Jack smirked. "Will do, Carter. Will do."

~*~

Jonas was watching Daniel at the foot of his bed with a bemused expression as the archaeologist flapped his arms like wings and pretended to peck at the ground with his nose. Daniel glanced at Jonas, trying not to smile at the alien's utterly confused face. "Jonas, you're supposed to be guessing, remember?"

The corners of Teal'c's lips curled upwards. "A chicken."

Daniel's shoulders slumped as he straightened. "No, Teal'c. You weren't supposed to guess."

Teal'c's smile fell. "I am sorry, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel sighed. "That's fine, I'll just try another one. Okay... got it." Daniel curled up in a ball in the corner of the room then slowly rose, stretching his hands up above him and then out around him.

Jonas furrowed his brow and when Daniel made a face at him, he blinked and ventured a guess. "Uh, I don't know... a, uh..."

Daniel now looked like he was doing jazz hands.

"A dancer? A mime?"

That last guess earned a sharp look from Teal'c.

"Sorry," Jonas muttered. "Forgot how you hate them."

Daniel waved his hands to try to get their attention again before curling up once more and unfurling himself. Both aliens watched in utter cluelessness, and Daniel could tell they were on the verge of laughing at him.

Dr. Fraiser lightly knocked on the door then entered with a smile. "How're you feeling, Jonas?" She was surprised by the way her patient and Teal'c were focused on Daniel.

"Janet," he said. "Please, help me out here. We're playing charades and these two, well..."

"Suck," Jonas finished for him.

Daniel ignored him and began his charade from the beginning, starting in a ball then stretching himself out and fanning out his arms. Janet just stared. "Daniel, I have no idea."

"Oh, come on." He waved his hands up and down.

"A windmill?" Janet guessed.

Daniel let his arms slump to his side with a sigh. "I was being a flower."

Jonas furrowed his brow. "How is _that_ a flower?"

"I started off as a seed then grew tall and spread out my petals."

Teal'c scowled. "That was my guess."

Daniel looked to the larger man. "Then why didn't you say so?"

"You warned me against answering in place of Jonas Quinn."

"Oh, right."

Janet smirked as she looked over the various readouts. "Everything looks good, Jonas. Dr. Sherridan is very confident that he can perform this procedure with minimal damage."

Jonas sighed and nodded, his eyes betraying how little trust he had in this new doctor. "Thank you... for everything, Dr. Fraiser."

She rested a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Don't mention it. Besides, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"I thought my name was Rabbit."

Jonas cracked a small smile.

Janet made a notation in his chart then headed for the door. Daniel sighed and sat down next to Jonas. "It sounds like this Dr. Sherridan is the best we have."

"I am still not fond of the thought of a stranger cutting open Jonas Quinn."

Daniel shot Teal'c a warning look as he noticed Jonas cringe at the thought. He'd forgotten how Teal'c had never gotten used to the idea of surgery. "I'm sure he'll be as careful as he can."

"Yeah, well..." Jonas sighed, looking at them both. "Even if he is, there's still the chance that I'll... in any case, I just want you both to know how much you mean to me. You're like my brothers."

Both smiled, and Daniel's eyes crinkled behind his glasses. "Just focus on healing, Jonas. We'll be here to annoy you while you recover."

Jonas nodded, and Daniel tried to keep the smile on his face even as he noticed just how terrified the younger man was.

~*~

His room was dim and the hallways outside his cracked open door were quiet. Jonas glanced at the time, trying and failing to keep from breaking into a sweat. He had about twenty minutes until Dr. Fraiser came to get him for pre-op. He'd only been alone for five minutes, but already the solitude was starting to eat away at his facade. Jo had been in and out of his room all day, and she'd just slipped off to get a surprise. Jonas sighed, trying to calm his nerves and keep the fear from making him shake.

There was the scuff of feet entering his room and for a moment he was surprised by Jo's heavy step, until he turned and realized that Jo hadn't returned. It was Colonel O'Neill. The welcoming expression immediately faded from Jonas' face. "Hey," Jack said quietly.

Jonas could only swallow, but his throat was going dry.

"I, uh, talked to the Doc," Jack said as he fingered one of the books on his teammate's bedside table. "Guess the odds are... slightly in your favor."

"That should displease you." Jonas was surprised by how level his voice was in contrast to the tumult shaking him inside.

"No, Jonas. It doesn't." Jack sighed as he took a seat in the chair by the Kelownan's bed. "Point of fact, it scares the hell out of me."

Jonas furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Because I like you."

Jonas looked away, wondering if this sickening feeling would be the last emotion he ever felt.

"Oh come, on," Jack tried. "You know I'm not good at this stuff. I'm trying to apologize here."

Jonas shook his head. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, Jonas. There is."

Jonas looked back at him. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. At least you finally shared yours."

"Damnit, Jonas, that's not what I really think of you and you know it."

Jonas bit the inside of his cheek, steeling his frame to maintain his cool composure. "You know I might be dead in an hour, Colonel. I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me just because you feel guilty."

Jack stared at him for a few seconds, feeling as if his chest were being cinched as he realized just how stony Jonas' face was, and how deep the young man had hidden himself away, leaving only a cold exterior. As if he'd accepted death because it was the only option. Like a well-trained soldier, or someone broken. "You want the truth?" He rested his elbows on his knees, leaning towards Jonas, speaking to the younger man's profile. "I give a damn if you live or die because you're a valuable member of my team, but more importantly, you're a friend. A good friend. And I know I was a total ass the other day, but you hit a little too close to home. I lost my temper. And I'm not saying all this because I think you're going to die and I feel sorry for you. I'm saying this because you're my friend and you deserve to hear the truth.

"You're anything but a coward, Jonas. You're living your life, you're taking risks – risks I wish I could take. But I'm not that brave. So if anyone's the coward, it's me."

He studied Jonas profile and winced when a tear slipped down Jonas' cheek as he looked to his CO. His voice cracked as he spoke. "I don't want to die."

Jack let out a soft sigh, the sight of his teammate's helpless tears making his throat tighten. "I know, kiddo... I know."

"I'm sorry, Colonel, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. So am I. I've let you down."

Jonas squeezed his eyes shut as a quiet sob escaped, and Jack winced again, feeling like he should be doing something to comfort Jonas but not even knowing where to begin. Someone brushed past him and Jack looked up at Jo, who held her ukulele, glancing between the two as if unsure if she should talk Jonas or chase Jack out. The colonel couldn't help but smirk at the fierce protectiveness in her eyes. He could've easily mistaken her for a she-bear. Maybe this was more than a fling.

Jack rose and leaned over Jonas, letting out a quiet "Hey" to get his attention. Jonas opened his eyes and tried to focus on him through his tears. "I'm gonna warn you right now," Jack said. "If you die, I'll kill you."

Jonas smiled a little and nodded, and Jack returned the smile before shooting Jo a "don't hurt me" look and stepping out. Jo watched the colonel leave then sat down at the foot of Jonas' bed. "What was that about?"

Jonas shook his head and wiped at the tears on his cheeks.

A nurse popped his head in. "Mr. Quinn? Dr. Fraiser and I will be by in about five minutes to take you to surgery." Jonas nodded and the man ducked back out.

Jo offered Jonas a weak smile as she held up her instrument. "I know you've been asking to hear me play, but I think you'll regret it."

Jonas sniffled and sat up a little straighter. "I'd love it."

"If the anesthetic is strong enough, you won't remember my terrible playing when you wake up."

He smiled a little. "I'll remember."

"Yeah, you don't forget anything." She kissed one of his damp cheeks. "Ready?"

Jonas nodded, and listened with a wistful smile as Jo strummed out Israel Kamakawiwo'ole's "Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World," singing softly as she did so, clearly hoping the music would drown out her mediocre voice. But he couldn't think of anything more wonderful, and the nurse was kind enough to wait until Jo had finished her song before stepping in to collect his patient.

~*~

Dr. Fraiser sighed, watching Dr. Sherridan prepare for the procedure from her vantage on the observation deck. Jonas was already unconscious and the doctor was talking to his assistants, readying a saw to cut open the Kelownan's chest. Janet winced at the blade, realizing that she didn't know if she had the stomach to watch this. It wasn't fair. He had done so well under her care and now she had to trust his life to another doctor. The best in his field, yes, but the procedure he was about to perform was still difficult and would take hours, with no solid guarantee that it would work.

The thought of ending Jonas' life so early was terrible, but they had to risk it, for if they didn't, his condition could deteriorate and then he might not be strong enough to survive the surgery. Operating now was the best hope they had, for he was stronger than he'd been in weeks.

Yet something was still nagging at her. Jonas' recovery had become a mystery to solve – a mystery of increasing complications. Ever since he'd fallen into withdrawals from the NID drug after she thought he was in the clear, Janet had been extra vigilant in monitoring his health. Her complacency had almost cost him dearly, and she was determined to do everything within her power to not only make sure that she never overlooked anything again, but that she did everything she could to help him heal and live a normal life. He certainly deserved it.

She knew that at times her guilt seeped into her bedside manner and that she had more than likely been a little overbearing with Jonas when he was in her care, but her instincts had been right. Just as in the past, she had thought he was on the road to recovery when another problem sprung up. Only this time, she was vigilantly watching for it. So much so that a lesser doctor might not have even noticed what appeared to be natural tissue hardening his –

Janet parted her lips in shock as realization slammed into her. The saw was already revved up below her and it took Dr. Sherridan a few seconds to hear her shouting at him to stop.

_**Please review!**_


	28. Snow: XXVIII

**Snow: XXVIII**

Jonas could hear a steady chirp beyond the muffled rush of blood in his ears. The echo of his breathing gave him focus as he fought to wake up. He was so tired, but he knew that his arms were cold, that his throat was dry, and that someone just knocked over something beside him. Cracking his eyes open, he had to blink several times to gain any semblance of focus before he realized that he was back in his room in the infirmary. He looked to his side and saw the blurry form of Colonel O'Neill trying to stack whatever it was that he'd just knocked over.

Jonas furrowed his brow. He remembered Jack coming in to talk to him before his surgery. Had he fallen asleep in the middle of the conversation? No, Jo had come in after that. She'd played some music... Dr. Fraiser had held his hand and asked him to count to ten. The operation... He tried to speak but his voice came out as a raspy whisper that he couldn't even hear.

Colonel O'Neill said something to him, and though it reached his brain in a garbled mess, he could tell it was a question. He gave up trying to speak and worked his jaw for a moment, a jolt of surprise shooting through him when his ears popped with a sting and echo of his breathing disappeared. Jack was peering at him with a furrowed brow. "I told you I'd kill you if you died."

Jonas tried to swallow past the burning of his throat and whispered. "I thought I was alive."

Jack smirked. "So you are." He poured Jonas a small cup of water and helped him drink it.

"Thank you."

"No problem. How ya feeling?" He sat back down with a sigh.

Jonas cleared his throat, his voice feeling stronger. "Heavy."

Jack nodded. "I was afraid of that."

"What happened?"

"Well," Jack sighed, wincing. "I don't really think I should be answering that. I'll probably get it all wrong. You know how I am with medical stuff."

"Colonel?"

Jack grimaced. "There was a... complication."

"What kind?"

"The worst kind."

Jonas furrowed his brow and could hear the beeping of the heart monitor speed up a little. "Just tell me."

"All right." Jack bit his lip for a moment then fixed Jonas with a grim look. "They had to remove it."

Jonas sounded like he'd lost his voice but he didn't care. "What?"

"Your heart. It's gone." Jonas just stared and Jack shook his head. "I know, I know. I don't understand it, either. But apparently it wasn't cooperating so they got rid of it."

Jonas blinked, his tired mind straining to understand what Jack was saying. He sluggishly reached for his left breast and felt the material of his hospital gown. He was afraid to move given how sore the spot was. "What did they do with it?"

"I don't know. I think they put it in a jar to send to a side show. You should be proud, kid. You've got a whole new career for yourself in the circus."

Jonas frowned. He'd seen circus acts on TV and they'd always scared the crap out of him. Especially clowns. "But I don't want to be in the circus."

"Oh, but you will." Jack raised his brows. "You'll eat, sleep and drink with clowns. 24/7."

Jonas knew that his apprehension and betrayal were showing on his face. This wasn't fair. Not only did he not have a heart, but now SG-1 said he had to live with clowns? "You're giving me to the circus?"

"Ah," Jack playfully punched the mattress. "I'm just kidding, Jonas. We're _selling_ you to the circus. The offered a bargain we couldn't refuse. But don't worry. We'll erect a park bench in your memory or... something." Jonas continued to study Jack looking like a kid who just had his lollipop swiped, and for a moment, Jack was worried he'd burst into tears. "Okay... I suppose we could do better than a park bench. How about we plant a Jonas tree?"

"There's no such thing."

"We could invent one." Jonas' expression turned even more confused and Jack tried not to laugh at the uncharacteristic dullness of his green eyes, as if he was stoned. "Chin up, Jonas. Just think of all the new friends you'll make in the circus. The Yak Woman. Three-Headed Billy. One-Toed Ozzy..."

"Will you guys at least come and visit me?"

"If we can afford to. I'm sure the Incredible Man with No Heart will be a pretty expensive act. You'll get rich."

Jonas looked away with a soft sigh, his hands wadding up his bed covers. He focused on the steady beep of the heart monitor to keep him grounded as he tried to take this all in. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. He should have a say in if he was sold to the circus or not.

"Hello?" Came Janet's voice as she entered with a smile. "How're you feeling, Jonas?"

Jonas couldn't bring himself to look at her, disgusted that the one person he thought would try to protect him would let the others take part in this ridiculous scheme.

Dr. Fraiser looked to Jack. "Why is he pouting?"

Jack shrugged. "Beats me."

Janet cautiously stepped forward and glanced at Jonas' vitals before fixing him with a smile. "You're doing great. Does anything hurt?"

The Kelownan finally looked to her and quirked an eyebrow.

"He said his chest hurt earlier," Jack offered.

Janet furrowed her brow. "That's odd."

"No it isn't," Jonas contested. "I imagine a great deal of pain follows after having your heart _removed_."

Dr. Fraiser stared at Jonas for several seconds before looking to Colonel O'Neill for an explanation. Again, the older man merely shrugged. "I think it's the drugs talking, Doc."

"No." Jonas fixed him with an accusatory glare, as if Jack had just tried to tattle tale on him. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

Janet shook her head. "Do what?"

"Sell me to the circus." Jonas' heart monitor began to beep faster. "It's not fair. I hate clowns!" Now he really was on the verge of tears. "It's gonna be torture."

Dr. Fraiser cautiously sat down on the edge of Jonas' bed. "Jonas... I think you've been hallucinating. Sometimes that happens with anesthesia. No one has sold you to the circus."

"Colonel O'Neill did."

Janet once again fixed the colonel with a questioning look. "Okay," he sighed. "I may have mentioned... something along those lines." The doctor's lips formed a thin line. Jack raised his brows. "It was a joke!"

Jonas stared at him incredulously.

"I should have known better than to let you visit him," Janet said with a sigh then looked back to her patient. "Look, Jonas. You're doing perfectly fine. No one's selling you to the circus."

"Why not?" Jonas asked dismally. "Without a heart I'm as big of a freak as the Tin Man in that scary movie."

Jack rubbed his face. "Is there any movie you _don't_ think is scary?"

"Wait a minute," Janet asked. "What do you mean removed your heart?"

"Colonel O'Neill told me you had to take it out."

"Jonas," Jack hissed. "What do you think _that_ is?" He pointed to the heart monitor that was still beeping. "A little clue, don'tcha think? They didn't even have to cut you open."

Jonas blinked, then nearly blushed when he realized that Jack was right. He'd been hearing the steady beep the whole time but had never put two and two together.

"If we'd removed your heart, you'd be dead," Janet said.

Jonas shook his head, still looking confused. "Then what did you do?"

"I think that should wait until you're a little more coherent."

"Oh, I'm fine. Look." He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers.

Neither Janet nor Jack knew what that was supposed to mean so Jack batted Jonas' hand back down. "Don't get ahead of yourself, kid."

"Jonas," Janet began. "We didn't have to operate because there's nothing wrong with you. I was being over-vigilant and jumping to conclusions. The extra tissue around your valves isn't causing any harm. In a normal human it would present a massive risk for pulmonary failure, but with your physiology, I think it's serving to strengthen your heart. It never showed up before because you didn't need it, but now that you've been using your telekinetic abilities more often, your body has started to accommodate for the changes by bolstering itself for potential increased blood flow."

Jonas and Jack both just blinked at her. "In English, Rabbit?" Jack asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Jonas." Janet smiled. "You're perfectly healthy."

"Then why does my chest hurt?"

"Because I psyched you out," Jack said with a smirk.

"Look," Janet said, lifting up his collar a little to show him that he didn't even have a scar. "Psychosomatic pain." She readjusted his collar as a scowl slowly formed on his face, and she knew something was brewing.

Jonas looked over at Jack. "That was really mean."

Jack couldn't hide his smile and shrugged. "The next time I'm drugged up, you have full permission to feed me a bunch of BS, too."

"Good," Jonas said, more than a hint of a pout in his voice.

"All right," Janet said as she rose. "The medicine should be wearing off soon but I'll leave you to recover." She headed for the door but paused by Jack. "And Colonel?"

Jack looked up at her with an innocent expression.

"I'm sure the circus would be very interested in the fact that you once had a snake in your head." She left with a smirk.

Jack furrowed his brow and looked back over to Jonas who was peering at him with a drunken smile. "Ha ha," Jonas said, pointing at him.

The line between Jack's brows deepened. "That's not funny."

Jonas giggled. "Yes it is." He let out a sigh as his laughter subsided. "You're going to the circus." He giggled again at his own joke.

Jack just stared, surprised by how easily Jonas was entertaining himself. "Remind me to never get you drunk."

"Oh, I've been drunk before," Jonas said knowingly.

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"And when, pray tell, was that?"

"At Major Carter's house."

Jack's self-satisfied smirk disappeared. "You got drunk with Carter?"

"No, she wasn't drunk. I was drunk."

"When was this?"

Jonas giggled, sounding suspiciously like Winnie the Pooh. Jack swore to never let him watch the cartoon again.

"Jonas?"

"You were off fishing or something. So Sam invited us all to her house to watch a movie."

"Teal'c and Daniel were there?" He studied Jonas for a few moments. "You guys had fun without me?"

"Well, you'd asked everyone else to go on a fishing trip with you, except for me, and they'd all been happy to not go. But I really wanted to go, only you never asked. So Sam said she thought I'd have fun doing something else."

Jack frowned a little, a pang of guilt shooting through him. "I didn't think you'd be the fishing type."

"On the contrary, Colonel. I used to fish all the time. Once I fed my whole family with a day's catch."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "No kidding?"

Jonas shook his head. "No, Sir. One of them was this big." He held out his hands as far apart they could go then frowned. "Well, maybe this big." He brought them in to the width of his chest.

"So you lived in the country, huh?"

"On a farm."

Jack cocked his head at him. "You? A farm boy?"

"I just hated the taste of fish back then so I didn't eat any. But I like it now."

"Then I'll tell you what," Jack said. "Once you're in the clear, I'll take you fishing."

Jonas' brows shot up. "Really?"

"It couldn't hurt. Besides, I'll bet you're dying to spend some time outdoors after being cooped inside for so long."

Jonas nodded, biting his lip, his gaze slipping elsewhere.

Jack smiled and rested his hand on Jonas'. "Hey. I'm glad you're doing better."

Jonas smiled, his eyes looking a little clearer as the drugs wore off.

_**Please review!**_

_**There are only two more chapters!  
**_


	29. Snow: XXIX

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you all so much for reading! The next chapter will be the last. :(_

**Snow: XXIX**

"What party, Sir?" Sam asked. She was sitting across the table from Jack. Teal'c and Daniel were there, as well, conspicuously staring at their meals.

"You know, the one you had while I was out of town. Apparently Jonas got drunk."

Daniel snorted with laughter but tried to pass it off as a cough, practically burying his face in his food he was hunched so low. Jack quirked a brow at him. "Sorry..." Daniel muttered. "I think a pea went up my nose."

"Anyway," Jack continued. "I just think it's weird that no one's said anything about it before."

Sam bit her lip. Teal'c's face remained placid. "We took a vow to never speak of it again. Nor to ever reveal the photographs."

"Teal'c," Sam hissed.

Jack leaned in with interest. "There're _pictures_? What the hell happened?"

Sam sighed and glanced at her teammates, clearly uncomfortable. "Sir, I really don't think Jonas would want you to –"

"He's the one who told me about it."

Daniel raised his brows. "Oh, in that case, we were trying to watch _The Fellowship of the Ring_ but Jonas kept saying, 'when're the bad guys gonna come? When're the bad guys gonna come? Are the hobbits gonna get hurt? Why don't they just bury the Ring?' and on and on and on so that we couldn't even hear what was happening."

Jack smirked. "He's such a chicken shit."

Sam tried not to laugh. "He was so worked up that he couldn't hold still on the couch. Teal'c poked him from behind once and he screamed and leapt over the coffee table."

Jack just stared. "That's the first film, right? That one isn't even scary."

"Apparently it is if you are Jonas Quinn," Teal'c stated.

"So anyway," Daniel continued. "Sam, had some beer and gave him one to help him calm down."

"I really wasn't trying to get him drunk, Sir," Sam said. "I just thought that he'd really enjoy the movie if he'd finally shut up and watch it."

"Sure, Carter. Sure."

Sam furrowed her brows.

"Long story short," Daniel said. "He seems to be a bit of a lightweight. One beer and he was trying to dance like the hobbits at Bilbo's birthday party."

"Indeed, he asked us to replay the scene again and again, and found the moment when Merry and Pippin fire off the dragon firework to be most comical."

"He about pissed himself laughing," Sam muttered.

"Oh, this is all too weird," Jack said.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if Teal'c hadn't thought it would be funny to give him another beer." Daniel shot Teal'c a glare.

Teal'c merely smiled. "I challenged him to a competition to see who could drink theirs the fastest."

Jack raised his brows. "And?"

"Jonas Quinn was victorious."

"That's when he claimed he was hot and stripped down to his boxers," Sam said, and Jack stared at her in shock. "Then he crawled around and watched the movie from behind the couch, claiming he was safer back there in case it got too scary."

Jack stared. "But you can't even see the TV from behind the couch."

"I know, Sir."

"Soon after that he started crying," Daniel said. "Because he couldn't ever remember how to spell onion."

"Indeed, he wrote 'onyin' on Major Carter's wall. With a crayon."

"A purple crayon," Sam added. "At which point I got a little upset and told him that if he was going to behave like a child, I would treat him like a child."

"No, no you didn't," Daniel said with a smirk. "You pulled out your camera and said you were taking blackmail photos, then you told him to find a way to wash the crayon off your wall. You caught him trying to lick it off because he thought it was grape flavored then you –"

"Daniel, I don't think we really need to hear the rest," Sam said.

"Oh," Jack began darkly. "Yes we do."

Sam grimaced.

"Major Carter was most displeased," Teal'c added. "For several minutes I was afraid that she would inflict bodily harm upon Jonas Quinn."

"She chased him around the house and he escaped out the back. The neighbors wound up calling the police because they thought he was drowning in their pool. He was actually just trying to do a one man synchronized swimming performance."

Jack looked from Daniel to Sam and Teal'c. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Sam sighed. "No, Sir. It wasn't one of our proudest moments."

"All this because of two beers?"

"Indeed."

"You _have_ to invite me next time."

"Well, it'll have to be at someone else's house," Daniel said with a smile. "Because if Sam's neighbors complain again, she'll get a fine."

"I still have 'onyin' written on my wall." She laughed a little. "Now I kinda like it."

Jack smirked. Over their shoulders, he noticed Jonas enter the cafeteria with Jo. "Speak of the devil."

The rest of SG-1 pivoted in their chairs to see the Kelownan then turned back to Jack with serious faces. "You know you can't mention this, Sir."

Jack nodded, but the mischievous glint in his eye didn't bode well. "Hey, Jonas!" Jack called. "There's two empty chairs over here."

Jonas smiled and waved and the rest of SG-1 tensed as their youngest teammate and Jo made their way over. Jonas sat down with a grin. "Hey guys."

Jack patted his back then inclined his head at Jo. "Jo. How's life in the library?"

"Great." She smiled. "I'm so much happier there than I was in the infirmary. I never could stand the smell of hospitals."

"Excellent. Glad it all worked out for ya. Had you been kicked out, Jonas here might've gotten really depressed. Maybe even drunk."

Sam and Daniel shot Jack warning glares but the Colonel continued to smile, his hand still on Jonas' back. Jo looked as if she knew she was missing out on an inside joke.

"Oh," Jack leaned over Jonas' plate with sudden interest. "Is that onion in your hamburger?"

Jonas looked to Jack. "Yeah. Isn't that normal?"

"Of course it is, son. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how to spell onion, would you?"

Jonas' happy expression faded. He darted a look to the rest of his teammates then his shoulders slumped. "Oh for crying out loud..." He let his forehead drop into his hands.

Jo furrowed her brow at Jonas' reaction and Jack's grin at how much Jonas sounded like him. "What?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know..." Jack taunted.

"Colonel..." Jonas pleaded.

Jack merely smirked while he took a sip of his water, his eyes never leaving Jo's. "So, Carter. Which was it – boxers or briefs?"

Jonas dropped his French fry.

~*~

Jonas stacked some papers then set them in the pile of things to file. It was his first day back in the office and he'd never been so eager to get to work, or excited at the ability to come and go as he pleased. Daniel peered at him over the rim of his glasses. "Are you ever going to stop smiling?"

"Sorry..."

Daniel smirked. "That happy to back to translating, huh?"

Jonas' grin only grew bigger. "Oh yes. Just let me know when you need something. I'd be more than happy to provide a second opinion on anything you've been working on, too."

"All right. Why don't you tell me what you think of..." Daniel shuffled through his papers then passed Jonas a printed picture of a bas relief. "This. It's why I was asking you about the baggy pants glyph in Linear A."

"Ah," Jonas took the paper and studied it then looked to Daniel with another grin. "Thanks!"

Daniel couldn't help but smile back. "You're welcome." His teammate's enthusiasm was starting to spread to him. Jonas had been released from the infirmary a day ago and ever since, had been literally running down the halls of the SGC, eagerly greeting staff he hadn't seen in months, and asking everyone on SG-1 if there was anything he could do to prepare for their next mission, which was scheduled in a few days. In fact, Daniel had even caught Jonas lurking around a water cooler, like a Serengeti predator, waiting for his prey to take a drink before pouncing with conversation. The younger man didn't know it, but he certainly was earning that reputation he'd always dreaded. People were beginning to think he was strange.

Sgt. Siler poked his head into their office. "Dr. Jackson? Can you sign for this?"

"Oh, sure," Daniel said as he rose and crossed over to the other man. Jonas smiled and waved from his seat, but if Siler noticed, he ignored him. Daniel handed the form requesting more archeological equipment back to Siler.

Siler nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure."

Daniel resumed his seat but Jonas leaned back in his chair, trying to catch Siler's attention. "Hi!"

Sgt. Siler stared. "Um, hi."

"How're you doing?" Jonas grinned manically.

Daniel looked between the two and noticed how uncomfortable Siler appeared. "I... I'm fine. Thanks. H-how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great." Jonas got up with a grin and started towards Siler. "I was wondering if –"

Daniel noticed Siler backing out of the room and hastily climbed to his feet, stopping Jonas before he got to the other man. "Jonas, that translation?"

"Oh, I know, Dr. Jackson. I'm just gonna take a break for a minute to catch up with Sgt. Siler here."

Daniel shifted to block Jonas' view of the other man. "I know, but I really need your opinion."

"Okay." Jonas nodded, taking a step backwards. Daniel sat back down and Jonas furrowed his brow. Siler was gone. "That's funny. He was just there."

"Who?"

"Sgt. Siler."

"Oh, well, he was probably just in a hurry."

Jonas nodded, looking slightly dejected, but sat back down. Silence settled in for several minutes, and Daniel hoped that Jonas was engrossed in his translation. However, when he glanced to the younger man, he found him staring into space. Deciding against asking, Daniel turned back to his work.

"Hey Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Why doesn't your govenrment do anything about Native Americans?"

Daniel blinked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they statistically live the shortest lives, have the most illnesses, live in the most impoverished conditions in the nation. None of that would exist if it weren't for western expansion and the way your government has treated them. Why aren't there any government projects to help build the infrastructure of reservations?"

"That's... a very good question. One I don't know the answer to."

Jonas nodded then looked back to his translation. Daniel stared at him for a few more seconds, wondering where the hell that had come from. A few minutes later, Jonas sighed happily, muttering "I love popsicles."

"What?"

Jonas looked like a deer in the headlights. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know that was out loud."

"...It's okay." Daniel offered a small smile before trying to go back to work.

"What about women? Why didn't they get the right to vote in this country until 1920?"

"Um, that was a little before my time, but it had to do with breaking out of centuries worth of social oppression... why're you asking me this?"

Jonas shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I've been here long enough that the novelty is starting to wear off."

"You're seeing our ugly side?"

"No, just... something Jo said has made me think."

"And what's that?"

"Well, she brought up the point that we're traveling around the galaxy, telling people how to live, when we don't even practice what we preach on this planet. In this country, even. I don't know. It just seems hypocritical."

Daniel smiled. "Ironic, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Daniel couldn't help but notice that Jonas sounded like he considered himself to not only be an earthling, but also an American. "It's good that you're questioning. We should never just... blindly accept what we're told."

"Yeah..." Jonas sighed, returning his attention to his work.

Daniel smiled, watching him hunch over his piece of paper, realizing just how happy he was to have Jonas back. Not only was it a relief to not have to worry about him anymore, but his childlike enthusiasm and wonder seemed to have returned, and reminded Daniel of things he sometimes forgot. Their lives were nothing short of extraordinary. Their battle was just. There was beauty all around them. The day to day wear of working at the SGC could sometimes strip away those facts, and Daniel was grateful to have a bright spirit keep him grounded. Their team was complete again.

_**Please review!**_

_**My sister gets credit for the "onyin" joke. ;)  
**_


	30. Snow: XXX

_**Author's Note: **__We come to it at last. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Though there is always the chance of a sequel, I bid you all a very fond farewell!_

**Snow: XXX**

Teal'c stood at the top of the trail, looking about at the dry landscape with a benign smile. Jo and Sam were chatting a few feet away while Colonel O'Neill and Daniel argued over the best way to build a fire if they somehow got stuck in the Rockies. Luckily, they weren't stuck, but rather were out on a hike with Jonas and Jo. Christmas was only days away and Jo was flying out later in the day to spend the holiday with her family. As such, she had suggested that they all spend some time together to soak in the spirit of the season while they could. Unfortunately, the weather wasn't cooperating. There wasn't a single snowflake in the air.

Jonas had wandered off into the clearing that Jo showed him before, and he paused to study a chickadee as it flitted about on the branches before him. The bird swiveled its small black head and let out a chortle before taking off through the trees. Jonas followed it to the edge of the clearing, where he heard the trickling of a stream. Pushing through the branches, he found the brook Jo had mentioned, and he couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

Snow was beginning to fall, drifting down among the pines and settling on the dried blades of grass, like faerie down. The small stream gurgled past, and the chickadee landed on a rock protruding from the water. The little bird let out a gush of song as it hopped about, its small black eyes studying the human in the puffy coat. Jonas didn't dare move, afraid he'd frighten the small creature. There was a gust of wind and he closed his eyes, breathing in the deep, tangy scent of the pines in the chilled air, and the freshness of the wet earth beside the stream. Pricks of cold touched his face as snowflakes began to descend and melted against his skin. The chickadee sang again, and Jonas felt so alive that he was tempted to strip off his coat and shirt just to absorb the fullness of being in the world. The pleasure of the cold.

"My heart aches," came a voice from behind him, and he opened his eyes and pivoted to see Jo slip out of the trees towards him. She smiled, her loose hair falling around her shoulders, speckled with white. "And a drowsy numbness pains /My sense, as though of hemlock I had drunk, /Or emptied some dull opiate to the drains /One minute past, and Lethe-wards had sunk:/ 'Tis not through envy of thy happy lot,_/_But being too happy in thine happiness, /That thou, light-wingèd Dryad of the trees, /In some melodious plot /Of beechen green, and shadows numberless, /Singest of summer in full-throated ease."

Jonas' smile was full of wonder. "John Keats."

Jo nodded. "Forlorn! the very word is like a bell /To toll me back from thee to my sole self! /Adieu! the fancy cannot cheat so well /As she is famed to do, deceiving elf. /Adieu! adieu! thy plaintive anthem fades_/_Past the near meadows, over the still stream,/Up the hill-side; and now 'tis buried deep /In the next valley-glades: /Was it a vision, or a waking dream? /Fled is that music:—do I wake or sleep?" She laughed softly. "Am I a nerd or what?"

He held out his hand for hers. "'Beauty is truth, truth beauty, – that is all/Ye know on earth, and all ye need to know.'"

Jo grinned. "You read it?"

"Cover to cover. He's an amazing poet."

She sighed, resting her cheek on his shoulder as she watched the falling snow. They could hear the voices of the rest of SG-1 as the team meandered after them. Jack paused a few feet away and sighed, frightening the chickadee into flight. "Will ya look at that view? Gorgeous."

"It reminds me a little of home," Jonas said.

"Really?" Sam asked as she and Daniel and Teal'c caught up.

Jonas nodded. "Except our land was a lot flatter. Covered in wheat. But we were right next to the foothills, like this."

"I never saw anywhere on Kelowna that was rugged," Jack said.

"Yeah, you have to get out of the cities... just like anywhere, really. But we lived close to the border."

"Sounds scary," Jack said, still surveying the land around them.

"Yeah," Jonas said with a sigh. "It was a day kinda like today when Raiders from our rival nation attacked."

Jo squeezed his hand and Jack looked to Jonas. "What happened?"

Jonas shrugged, not looking at any of them, his eyes on the drifting snow that was growing denser. "They killed my family and burnt down our house."

Daniel looked to the ground, having heard this before when Jonas told Janet, but he knew that his optimistic teammate's painful past would come as a surprise to the others. Still, he was impressed that Jonas was sharing it. It meant that Jonas trusted them.

Jack's gaze was steely as he studied Jonas, masking any surprise. "How'd you survive?"

"My father had given me a shotgun. My sister and I were hidden away and when the Raiders found us, I pulled the trigger then ran. We made it halfway across the field when my sister was shot. The first snow of the season started that day."

"God..." Sam breathed, a puff of white escaping her lips as she did so. A tense silence fell around the team for a while as each tried to take in Jonas' story.

"Out of everyone in your government, I'd think that you'd be the one cheering for the naquadria bomb to wipe out those murdering suckers. But you never did."

Jonas finally looked at Jack. "You can't blame an entire nation for the actions of a group of soldiers."

Jack continued to study him. "You know, Jonas, sometimes you're not half as naive as you seem."

Jonas smiled a little. "Is that a compliment, Colonel?"

"No... more of an... acknowledgement that you're way smarter than me."

Jo laughed a little but tried to stop when Jack narrowed his eyes at her. Sam noticed the exchange and smirked, lightly hitting Jo's back when Jack wasn't paying attention.

Daniel smiled, looking out at the snowscape. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yes, Danny Boy," Jack sighed. "That it is."

Jonas and Teal'c shared a small smile before Jonas returned his attention to Jo and kissed the top of her head. She squeezed his hand in hers as a meadowlark began to sing in the distance.

SG-1 stood in peaceful silence, absorbing the tranquility around them. Jonas gazed at the overcast sky. He would never forget his family, and he would always love them, but a new family now warmed his heart. He stood by them now, amidst the falling snow.

**_Please review!_**

**_And keep your eyes peeled for my new Jonas story, coming soon! :)_**


End file.
